Lullaby and Goodnight: The Sleep Stalker
by DreamQuill
Summary: Edward Cullen is an FBI Profiler that has seen it all. Twice. Bella Swan is a psychic with a very rough past. When these two team up to solve a series of murders, the real danger begins. AH, OOC, Canon, Romance, Very Adult themes
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**A/N: **I brought this story back so that you can continue to enjoy it and I can update. Thanks for all the well wishes and people that encourage me to stay with my writing. You all mean so much to me. You don't know how you get me through the rough days. I would also like to thank my fellow authors, some of which are on my Profile Page. Check them out_

_This chapter is from the mind of a serial killer. It contains rape and murder, as will the rest of this fic. It is rated M. Please do not read if these types of things offend you. I tried to deal with the sexual abuse, rape, and murder as tastefully as possible while keeping the fic realistic. Please review or PM if you have criticisms/suggestions/etc..._

_**BETA: TwiDi** (she's on my Profile Page)  
_

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyers owns all characters associated with Twilight and it's universe. I just tweak them for my own pleasure.

* * *

**Prologue:** Lullaby and Goodnight

The stalker lays in wait. He is patient. His kill is unaware of his presence. This is the way he likes it. It is easier. Easier than he ever thought it would be. Most people don't expect their life to be taken after dinner. They are complacent because they think the security of neighbors makes them safe.

He watches through his binoculars as she washes her dishes. She is smiling, because her boyfriend is out of town and will be back tomorrow. She is planning on surprising him with a romantic night out. At this moment, nothing in her life could be better.

Gacy. Bundy. DeSalvo-they are famous, but he is better.

The stalker exudes his legendary patience. The authorities have been hunting him for years, and yet he remains illusive. He is right under their noses. He is a God in a land of mortals. The prey smiles and waves at a passing car. The police patrol this neighborhood but still they are no match for him.

A squirrel scurries across his foot. He grins and continues his lurking. He does not kill innocent animals. He saves his rage for those that deserve to die: bitches, cunts, and whores; all of the female gender falls into those categories. There is not one among them whom deserves to live. If he could kill them all then he would.

His target has gone up to bed without fear. Her world is perfect; all is right in her life. Surely, nothing could go wrong. He knows she has just gotten a promotion and must work longer hours. Her sleep schedule is earlier than before.

He is happy. His kill will be asleep when he makes his move. He prefers them this way. He lives for the surprise. He rubs his member thinking of the moment when she sees him, the moment she realizes this is her last night. He does not come. He saves his release for after the kill.

The hunter is careful as he crosses the street. He blends in with his surroundings. He makes a point to casually bump into most of his victims before the act. No one suspects him. His mask is too real. He makes sure to be seen. Some neighbors smile at him. They think he is here to visit friends or perhaps a girlfriend.

He is quiet. He waits until there is no one looking before he makes his move. No one will remember him. He is too plain. His plan is perfect. He has never failed. He takes a moment to change into his costume. He is an actor, and this is his stage.

He jimmies the backdoor lock. To his chagrin, the door is already open. The prey feels she is safe in her home. She does not bother to protect herself. There are many like her, which is why he is so successful.

Quiet as a mouse, he creeps up the stairs. He has already been here when she wasn't home. He knows every nook and cranny. He is able to avoid every squeak in the old wood floor. His shoes are special-they leave no prints.

He is upstairs, watching as she yawns. Her breasts strain against the thin robe making him hard again. He curses his brain for its reaction to her. She is not pure yet. He must wait.

He stays in his hiding spot for an hour. His heart is beating out of his chest from all the excitement. Soon, he can satiate the craving which his body needs. Carefully, he creeps down the hallway. He avoids all distractions.

She is snoring lightly. Her highlighted hair is a mess around her pillow. The room is bathed in the soft glow of moonlight. It is clear tonight, rare for this city.

The predator moves in on his target. She may be dreaming and he hopes he's right. His whole body is covered. He leaves no traces. He watches her breathe for a moment before he pounces.

His gloved hand covers her mouth. She wakes up instantly. She is scared. Her eyes are wide. Her breath has hitched. She tries to fight. It is futile. He has already won. He is strong. She is weak.

His weapon is already in his hand. It is a hunter's knife. He wields it professionally.

There is fear in her eyes. Silently, she pleads for her life. He has no sympathy. She must die. They all must die. They are inherently sinners. He is giving her back her innocence. She should thank him for bestowing on her such a gift.

The blade glides smoothly across her tanned throat. Red covers the pristine white sheets. It soaks through and covers everything. Her eyes are opened. His prey has departed. It is time.

He glides his fingers through her hair. It is processed but soft. He kisses her cold lips. He likes them this way. There is no fight. There is no judgment.

The stalker pulls down his pants halfway. He sheaths his penis with a condom. He leaves no traces. He spreads her legs. She is shaved. He does not care either way. They are all evil. All must die.

Only through death is she is worthy of him. He plunges into her. The bed shakes slightly with the force of his movement. He has not hunted in a while. He has no endurance. He spills his offering.

He keeps the condom on. He does not want to make a mistake and spill a drop of his seed. He pulls up his pants. His angel is beautiful. The sacrifice's blood flows down the sheets.

He strips the remaining nightshirt off. She was a whore. She only slept in a shirt and thin underwear. A temptress, lower than Eve. He saved her soul.

A hairbrush is setting on her dresser. He retrieves it and brushes her hair. The ends are coated in blood. He leans down to smell. It is mouth-watering.

He does not bother to clean himself up. Technology is good these days. He must leave no evidence. They will not understand his ritual.

The hunter pulls the sheet down his prey's body. She is glorious, but he can not sustain an erection anymore. His plastic covered lips kiss her one last time. Her blue eyes look up at him. He smiles. She has been claimed.

He searches for her CD player. He must leave her with music. He leaves them all with the same song. It is what has given him his Profile name. They are not close. They cannot touch him. He puts his CD into the player. He does not turn the volume up too loud. He does not arouse unwanted attention. He makes sure the song is on repeat.

He opens a window. The breeze feels good to his flushed skin. Tonight he is free. He makes sure nothing is amiss. He drifts downstairs. He moves like a ghost.

As he leaves his victim, he hears the soft notes of the music. It is his favorite song: Brahms _Lullaby and Goodnight._ He sings along in his head.

**_Lullaby and good night,_  
_With pink roses bedight,_  
_With lilies o'erspread,_  
_Is my baby's sweet head._  
_Lay you down now and rest,_  
_May your slumber be blessed!_  
_Lay you down now and rest,_  
_May thy slumber be blessed!_  
_Lullaby and good night,_  
_You're your mother's delight,_  
_Shining angels beside_  
_My darling abide._  
_Soft and warm is your bed,_  
_Close your eyes and rest your head._  
_Soft and warm is your bed,_  
_Close your eyes and rest your head._ **

In this moment he is gratified. He must prepare for his next. He exits the house. He feels elated as he runs through the woods. He reaches his destination. He cleans up and changes.

He walks through the clearing until he reaches another street. His truck is on the sidewalk. No one notices. They never do. The hunter sleeps well in his soft bed. All is right.

The next day, the stalker revisits his kill site. He watches with the others as the police put out crime scene tape. They remove his prey in a black body bag. The others are shocked. This is supposed to be a safe place. Some are scared. He comforts an old woman who is crying.

They do not suspect. He is one of them. He is shocked. He is sad. Eventually everyone goes to their houses. The men speak of buying guns to protect their families. He is not worried. They are never there when he comes.

He watches the police. They scratch their heads in wonder. He almost chuckles. They do not understand how he does it. They are dumb, but he is a genius!.

Just as he turns to leave, he seems _Him_. The one whocame too close. The one that almost ended the game. The one that could turn the hunter into the prey. He will have to be extra careful in the future.

He watches as the tall man pulls on his penny-colored hair. He grins, because the man is frustrated. The man cannot understand why his theories haven't worked. The man scowls at a forensics expert who is no doubt telling him they have no clues.

The stalker watches for a few more minutes before pulling away. He liked this neighborhood. He has to move on. There are more kills. There are better preys. He will not rest until they are all asleep.

**~~Sleep Stalker~~**

**In another city; far away … **

A dark-haired young woman tosses and turns in her sleep. She is scared. She calls out, but no one answers. She has seen this before but yet it always shocks her. She can feel the knife. She tries to scream but a hand stops her. Her heart beats out of her chest. She is begging him not to kill.

He does not listen. He enjoys the act. Once again, she has failed. She cannot see anymore. She screams and screams.

Soon, a man runs into the room and all is black.

* * *

_I enjoy watching the documentaries on serial killers and the people who Profile them. I in no way condone killing but I'm always glad to see them caught. Also the Psychology behind this type of mind is fascinating. Hold on for a bumpy ride folks._


	2. Chapter 2: Hunt for a Killer

_**A/N:** Thanks for your continued support of my writing. Rated M for graphic violence, murder, and sexual abuse/rape._

**BETA: TwiDi **

* * *

_**EPOV **_

I was awakened at five in the morning with a call from the Captain. The Sleep Stalker, as the media had dubbed the psychopath, had struck again.

As usual, my long-time girlfriend complained about my phone buzzing so early. She didn't like my job, nor the hours I was forced to put in each day.

We hadn't been getting along for the past few months. She wanted me to quit the FBI and take a job in her father's Alaskan shipping business. She was a spoiled trust fund kid with no job skills and actually had the nerve to call me a few times at work and bitch because some store didn't have a designer item she wanted to purchase. I had thought about dumping her several times, but coming home to a vapid Barbie was better than coming home to nothing. Still, If I had one more argument with her about which tie to wear, I was going to shoot myself.

Lately, I'd been regretting my decision to move Tanya into my home. She wasn't happy and probably never would be a supportive Bureau wife.

Unlike Tanya, my family was glad when I took the post with the Seattle FBI, but they were less than enthused when they heard she would be coming along. Strangely, Tanya hadn't managed to charm a single member of the Cullens-a feat in itself. Everyone else in my live absolutely loved my family.

My father Carlisle was close to banning Tanya from all family events, because she'd called my stepmother Esme a troll. Honestly, I'd wanted to kick Tanya's ass myself. We had an epic argument when we got home, yet she somehow managed to weasel me into forgiving her.

Later she apologized to Esme but all was definitely not well. She wasn't welcomed in the Cullen house. My father could barely hide his revulsion when talking to her, but she remained oblivious to the fact that everyone hated her guts. I was pretty sure my real mom, Elizabeth, wouldn't have liked her either.

My mom's death had been the reason my brothers and I chose to join law enforcement. I was thirteen when she was killed. We were living in Chicago and my dad was working crazy hours at General Hospital. He was the best young surgeon in the area, so they needed his help quite frequently. I'd been at home playing video games with my older brothers Jasper and Emmett, but I sensed something was wrong when my mom didn't call to ask us if we wanted a snack. Usually, when she ran to the grocery store she would call us to ask if we wanted something special; like a candy bar or bag of chips. The night of her death she didn't call.

Around eleven, a Chicago PD car came to the house to pick us up. We already knew something horrible must have happened if Dad wasn't there. When we got to the hospital, Carlisle was in his scrubs crying. Our mom was dead. She had lived through the ambulance ride but died in surgery.

My dad never got over the fact that they didn't let him operate, but that was hospital procedure. Besides, my mother had been lucky to make it to the hospital considering how injured she had been after the attack. Elizabeth Cullen, mother of three and wife of Doctor Cullen, passed away on that night. We were never the same.

Later we found out the cause of my mother's death. She had been raped, beaten, and strangled. They informed us the guy who murdered her had killed three women in two other States. We all took the news hard. It was bad enough that our mother was killed, but to know that she was raped and brutalized made it much worse.

My dad went into a dark place after her murder. He threw himself into work, didn't eat, and didn't sleep. He lost so much weight that he looked like a zombie.

My brothers and I all came up with different vices to cope. I became a super nerd, studying every subject I could get my hands on; which was the reason I graduated high school at age sixteen.

My oldest brother Jasper's vice was women. He slept with almost every willing girl at our high school before he graduated. He was still something of a legend, and I knew that his upcoming class reunion would be something to remember.

The second oldest, Emmett, used sports to deal with Mom's death. He played everything, even badminton. He was also huge. A lot of people were intimidated by him, but he had a heart of gold._  
_

Eventually, my father was pulled out of his severe depression when he met our stepmother Esme. She had been attacked while leaving an art gallery-aman bludgeoned her over the head and robbed her. She and my dad struck up a conversation after she was brought into County General. It was love at first sight according to Carlisle.

Esme and he got married after a year of dating. At first, I didn't like her because I thought she was going to try and take our mother's place. She never did, though. She cooked, cleaned, came to sports events, and made us smile again. My father said that she was our gift from our real mother, that Esme had been sent to put us back together.

I was fifteen at that time and angry at the world. I worked out a lot and there were many girls who thought that I was good looking. I had even been asked out by a few seniors, though I wasn't interested in women yet. Instead of dating, I would go to the University of Chicago and study for hours in the cubicles. My dad had some friends at the school, and they gave me a guest ID which let me into the libraries.

During that time, I found comfort in facts and figures. I loved getting inside people's minds. I quickly learned that I could tell what most people were thinking just by looking at them. At Quantico they'd called it a gift. My profiling skill was the main reason I had been asked to work on the Stalker case.

After high school, I'd received a full scholarship to Dartmouth. While there, I studied Criminal Justice and Psychology. Three years later, I graduated at the top of my class with dual degrees. Then, I joined the FBI and became a special agent. After a few years of service, my superior promoted me to the National Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime in Quantico, Virginia. That year was a lonely time in my life in which I immersed myself into the study of serial killers. I had pictures of various crime scenes on every wall of my apartment. Unfortunately, I rarely spoke to my family.

As fate would have it, my brothers and I all somehow ended up working for the Federal Bureau of Investigation: me as a top FBI Profiler. I loved my job and I was good at it, too. Emmett was an FBI agent who worked with the Hostage Rescue Team. He loved saving people, because he felt that it made up for the fact that he couldn't save our mom. He was great at what he did, and his whole team saw him as a leader. Jasper was an FBI special agent. He had a knack for reading emotions, and he used that to do his job. Like Em and I, Jasper made his career choice because of mom's murder.

I was sure our father would have liked for at least one of us to become a doctor, but he understood. We loved him and he was extremely proud of the choices we made-minus Tanya.

Unlike me, Em found true love. His wife Rosalie was a tough as nails prosecutor. She didn't take any bullshit off of was currently leave until the end of her pregnancy. Last week, I'd watched her engulf a whole ham before the rest of us officially had dinner. Rosie was gorgeous, so naturally Tanya hated her. They usually made snide comments about each other- until Rosie said something so over Tanya's head that she voluntarily ended the fight.

Emmett was very excited about fatherhood. His kid would be Carlisle and Esme's first grandchild; therefore, Rosalie was treated like a queen around their house. It was one of the reasons Tanya has been banned. I didn't mind, though, because I only enjoyed my visits when she wasn't there.

I had never thought Jasper would settle down. The fucker seriously slept with more women in one year than I had in my whole life. One day we attended a work barbecue, and a small woman with spiky hair had come up and started talking to Rosalie. I watched in fascination as Jasper stared at her. Alice was a Forensic Scientist, meaning my cooler than cool brother had fallen for a Science geek. They married a month after meeting and had been together ever since. I knew for a fact that he never cheated on her. In his mind, the sun rose and set on Alice. I loved her, too, even though she could be bossy.

Unfortunately, I hadn't been lucky in love like my brothers. Instead of meeting a wonderful woman that would be my soul mate, I got Tanya.

We'd met while I was still at Quantico. I was attending a conference at a fancy hotel in Richmond. She was staying there, and we struck up a conversation during a cocktail party. I found out she was visiting one of her wealthy Aunts and of course, shopping. She introduced me to some of her relatives, which were as boring as drying wallpaper. I should have known to walk away.

Virginia was not only the place I met Tanya, but also the first State where the Stalker struck. The victim was a twenty-two year old college student. She lived in a nice suburb and was set to marry her college sweetheart. He had been out of town, and she was expecting him back. The wedding was all set and planned. It was ashamed they never got to walk down the aisle. Instead, the betrothed had to help carry his fiancee's casket. Like all the rest, she was killed in bed leaving no tangible evidence. The crime scene was gruesome, yet pristine. The bastard had left the damn lullaby playing. The song would later became synonymous with all his kills.

_**~~SS~~**_

I dressed quickly and showered. I would have liked to have had a girlfriend that got up with me to make coffee and talk a little, but Tanya wasn't that type of woman. I made my own brew and put it into a travel mug.

After that, I rang my partner Jacob Black to get his ass up to come with me. A woman answered the phone. If I thought Tanya was cranky in the morning, this woman was much worse. She spewed a line of curse words before handing the phone to a groggy Jacob. I filled him in on what happened and told him I would be there in twenty. He mumbled an okay, and I headed to my car.

Jacob and I had been partners for three years. He was my complete opposite; he liked nature, people, and life. He made friends with anyone and everyone. My family adored him, and Rosie even joked about he and I would getting married in Vermont one day. I told her neither Jacob nor I were gay but that hadn't stopped the clowning.

Jake was a big guy, around six-foot-seven and all muscle. He was also Native American and grew up on an authentic Reservation. He was smart and good with people, which was why he was my partner. Obviously, we were close because we spent so much time together. He didn't like Tanya at all either and repeatedly told me that I could do better. Jacob didn't have a girlfriend-he kind of just floated from woman to woman.

When I pulled up to his apartment, he was dressed and smiling happily. I didn't know how he managed to be so chipper in the morning. There wasn't even see coffee in his hand as he opened the door and climbed inside.

"Cullen, glad to see you have a little color to your face this morning."

I smirked, because Jake was always teasing me about being so white. "We can't all be tanned Adonis' like you, pal."

He chuckled and swatted me on the arm. "You know that stuff's bad for you. I have a herbal tea mix at the office."

I finished drinking my coffee before answering. "I hate that healthy shit. Good old caffeine works for me, but thanks."

He clucked his tongue and turned on the radio while I teased him about his paramour. He told me it was just sex, and she would be gone by the time he got home. He was lucky. Sometimes I wished I could sleep around like that, but I had always been a one-woman man.

Unfortunately, the damn media had already gotten the newest Stalker story. They knew more than I did at that point. The latest murder had occurred in a small town outside of Seattle. I pushed down on the gas in a rush to get to our destination, vaguely noticing that it was extra cloudy today. The weather looked how I felt-_dead_.

I hadn't been sleeping much, and my food choices consisted of fast food and microwave classics. Tanya didn't cook and could care less if I ate or not. The only reason she stayed with me was because of the sex, which we rarely indulged in anymore. I was too stressed and tired, and she was uninterested. We had become a bitter married couple without the actual marriage part.

The crime scene had already been sealed off before we arrived. Alice was on the scene with her assistant. I could just make out her spiky head among all the other cops. I walked over to her to see if she'd found anything. She was bouncing back and forth like a basketball. Like Jacob, Alice seemed to have an abundance of cheer and energy.

I greeted her with a kiss on the forehead. "Tell me something good, Little Bit."

Her eyes lost their luster and her smile faded. "I'm sorry, Edward. There's nothing. He's good. He used a condom again. There are no trace hairs or anything." I'd known it, but the lack of evidence always frustrated me. I asked Ali to keep looking.

Next, Jake and I flashed our badges and headed upstairs. The house appeared to be untouched. Nothing was out of place. I took a breath before stepping into the bedroom. It was like all the others-everything was perfect except the copious amounts of blood. It looked like a child had taken red paint and thrown it on every wall. The smell was horrific, but I was used to it and barely gagged.

Jake went over to talk to a police officer while I studied the body. She was in her twenties. Her room was comfortable and done in feminine colors. There were flowers from her boyfriend on the window sill. He had been told of her death, and from what I heard he wasn't taking it well. I couldn't blame him, though.

The victim's blue eyes were still etched open in horror. She had gone to bed happy and woken up in a real life nightmare. Her throat had been slit from ear to ear. She was also nude and covered up with the sheet-just like all the others.

We knew that he raped them after they were dead, meaning the bastard was into necrophilia. There were no new clues for us to go on, so once again he was out somewhere living his life while we cleaned up his mess. I was so angry I knocked over her vanity, sending glass flying amidst the blood.

Jake came over to lead me out of the house. "Dude, you have to calm down. We are going to catch this asshole, but we have to keep a level head."

I pulled my hands through my hair. "I know, Jake, but seeing her… Every time I see them...I see my mom. It gets to me."

He stared as I pulled out a cigarette. I had tried to quit last year, but when the killings began I started again. Jake insisted that I not smoke in the car, but that was it. It was a deadly habit and sadly one of my new coping mechanisms. I needed a fucking clue soon, or I was going to lose my damn mind.

After checking with Forensics, we got back in the car and headed to the office to check in with the Chief. This case was a top priority now that the Stalker was in Washington. He had moved all around the U.S., escaping detection. My boss wanted our Bureau to be the one to end his reign of terror.

As usual, headquarters was packed with agents running around like headless chickens. I grabbed a donut before going in the boss' office. Jacob went to the kitchen, and when he returned he was carrying a steaming cup of the foul smelling tea he drank along with a granola bar.

"You're going to die an early death, my man," he quipped, smiling.

I frowned and went back to eating my bear claw. "At least I'll die happy."

Chief Aro hung up the phone and turned to us. We briefed him on what we knew so far. He ranted about not being able to protect the public and other things which made us feel like failures. I knew he had a lot of pressure on him to close this case. When he solved it, he planned on retiring and moving to Hawaii.

"Black, Cullen, since we are getting nowhere, I'm going to start employing alternative methods."

My forehead broke out into a sweat. "What kind of _alternative methods_ are we talking about?"

He looked at me and then at Jacob. "Sit down." We both took a seat in front of his desk.

"I got a message from one of my colleagues in Arizona. A young woman in Phoenix called the police to report a murder. The murder she reported is Jacki Gayle who you know better as our latest victim."

I was confused. "I'm sorry, Sir, but how is that possible? It was just called in a few hours ago and hasn't been released to any other departments."

He sighed and looked down at some papers on his desk. "The young woman is a psychic."

I snorted while Jacob choked on his tea. "What?" We both asked in unison.

The Captain stood up and started pacing the office. "Before you scoff and write her off as a nutjob, listen to me. She has worked with the local authorities before and seems to have a knack for finding evidence and solving murders. As we speak, she is on a plane getting ready to come here and work with us. Cullen, you and Black will be responsible for her. I want you to update her on the case and put your minds together to get me a lead. You are both to treat her with the utmost respect, is that understood?"

I exchanged a 'what the fuck' look with Jake. "Sir, no offense, but putting a_ psychic_ on a case of this magnitude is risky. The press will have a field day. Jake and I are trying to solve these murders, and we don't have time to babysit. We just need more time."

Aro shook his head. "No, this is the big break I've been waiting for. You may not believe in psychics but the Bureau, and even the CIA, have used them for years. This girl has information that she shouldn't even know. At the very least I am curious."

Jake took another sip of his tea and looked over at me. I was clenching and unclenching my fists, so he turned back to the Captain.

"Well since we'll be working with her, can you give us some information?" _Count on Jake to not question authority._

Aro opened up a file which had been sitting on his desk. "Her name is Isabella Swan. She has worked with Police and FBI in the States of Arizona and Colorado. She lives with her stepsister. Her father Charles Swan is a retired Washington State Police Chief. She's twenty-five years old, single, and works as an editor for an online blog. Something traumatic happened in her past, so most of her file is sealed."

It took someone pretty high up to seal a record. The young woman must have been involved in a high profile crime. I was intrigued, because I loved a good mystery. I would be ready for Ms. Swan. She was not going to fuck up all my hard work. The Sleep Stalker was going down.

Aro looked over at me. "Cullen, you better behave when Ms. Swan arrives. I won't have you upsetting her. She is being gracious by uprooting her life to come and help us. If she feels uncomfortable with you, I will not hesitate to reassign your ass. Is that clear?"

I nodded my head, because I had no plans to make Ms. Swan nervous. In fact, I was simply going to pawn her off on Jake and continue the investigation myself.

* * *

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3: Green Eyed Devil

_**A/N:** Thanks for your continued support of my writing. Rated M for graphic violence, murder, and sexual abuse/rape._

**BETA: TwiDi **

* * *

**_BPOV_**

It was back again, and there was nothing I could do to block it. I'd seen that poor woman slashed with a knife. Her life was taken without a sound. I felt her die. I didn't know why I was given this burden to carry. I just wanted to be normal. I wished I didn't dream of monsters and awake to real-life nightmares.

I hadn't felt well all week, so I laid down to take a nap. Charlie, my dad, ran into the room when he heard me screaming. He shook me until I was awake, his face pale and withdrawn because he was _always_ worried about me.

He and Sue, my stepmother, had been at our apartment for dinner. Leah, my stepsister, and I shared a two-bedroom, because neither of us wanted to live alone. I actually liked having my sister close to me.

I'd been showing signs of supernatural ability since I was little. It used to scare me, but I soon got used to the visions. Years ago, I was declared a psychic; an extremely gifted one according to the Institutes which studied me. I had been poked and prodded since my asylum days.

My freak show consisted of many powers-as they were lovingly called. One of them was clairsentience, which basically meant I felt other people's emotions. Unfortunately, I sensed the dead as well as the living. For example, if I went into a house or building where something tragic had occurred, I could sense all the pain and fear. No one knew the amount of suffering that went on in someone's last minutes better than me. I considered the clairsentience one of my worst _gifts_.

Another power was dream walking. For some reason, I had the ability to travel into another person's dream landscape. It wasn't my strongest gift, though, and I could only do it with someone deeply connected to me. Thankfully, it was fairly easy to block. Besides, it wasn't like I slept much anyway. My nightmares were awful, so I didn't need to see any other person's terrors.

Then, there was also the E.S.P., or extra sensory perception, which was the reason that I had all of these _gifts_ in the first place. Sometimes, I saw murders or other crimes and felt the pain. I could even perform astral projection in which my spirit traveled to another place, which explained why I saw a woman being killed in Washington State while I was in Arizona. It was bad enough seeing the bad things in my own city but even worse to see horror on a nationwide scale.

Some of my powers were very uncommon and set me apart from most psychics. They also make me an oddity-even in my world. I was telekinetic, which meant I could move objects with my mind; nothing big but small things like forks, lamps, or picture frames.

Like dream walking, I had been telekenetic since I was little. It wasn't such a bad ability compared to the others. I just hated when I got really upset and couldn't control it, because objects would fly all over the room. One time in the asylum, I'd managed to throw the TV off the wall and through a window. My shrink said it was probably a burst of psychic energy which allowed that to happen. All I knew was that I slept for about a week after the incident.

When sleeping, I sometimes floated in the air. Though, it had never happened to me when I was awake, because my mind blocked it. The people who studied me taped the occurrences. They all found it deeply astonishing. To me, it was embarrassing that the doctors watched me while I was asleep.

I never wanted to be a freak. My psychic abilities had already ruined my life; I would never have a husband, kids, or a normal life. I would have given all my powers away to be like every other person.

At twenty-five, I'd never had sex- well, not willingly. I wasn't a virgin by any means. I'd spent most of my life being raped and abused, leaving me a broken shell of a woman.

It all started when I was three: my mother had been at home with me while my dad worked. She put me down for a nap, but I only pretended to be asleep, because I wanted to play with one of my dolls instead. I remembered wishing the doll was in my arms, and then it was. That was probably the first time I exhibited signs of telekinesis. I was too young to know that the moment would change my life forever. My mom walked in just as I was spinning the doll in the air. I wasn't using my hands, I was doing it with my mind.

Renee had always been flighty and super religious. She and my dad were having problems and fought constantly. When she saw what I could do, she freaked out. I remembered her getting a belt and whipping me until I was covered in welts. Then she made me get on my knees and pray to God to take away my demons. I was scared. I honestly believed there was a demon inside of me.

After the beating, Renee cleaned up the bloody sheets and gave me a bath. I remembered it stinging really bad. I cried, but she said I was to take my punishment because I was evil. She also made me swear not to tell my father. I promised, because I was little and I believed everything my mother told me.

Eventually, Charlie and Renee's fights got out of control. She demanded a divorce and was granted custody. The only reason they gave it to her was because my dad worked long hours. The courts didn't feel he'd have the time to devote to a small child. I was five-years old. I cried when we had to say goodbye. Charlie bought me lots of toys and clothes to take with me. He was just as sad as I was on that day, but he promised we would see each other on holidays and during the summers. Little did I know it would be the last time I saw my father for eleven years.

My mother moved us around constantly. She couldn't keep a job, and I was never enrolled in school for long. I never made any friends, so I was lonely. I cried myself to sleep most nights. My abilities became more pronounced. I could tell what my neighbors were feeling. I used to move all my toys around the room and have pretend plays.

Renee started seeing men. All of them hated me, because they thought I was a burden. Since I was very shy and didn't interact, they mostly left me alone, which was okay by me. I would have rather been ignored. A few times, my gifts made their presence known and Renee would beat me again. After the beatings, she would bathe me in Epsom salt to cleanse my wounds. It used to burn so badly, but I was good at dealing with pain._ I still am._

Our life continued on this way until my mom changed our names and we went underground. My new name was Debra. I hated it, but my mom said it was a good Biblical name. In my heart, I was still Bella Swan, though. Charlie was searching for me the whole time, but back then I'd thought he'd just given up and forgotten about his evil daughter.

The real reason Renee changed our identity was because she'd joined a cult. She was afraid dad would track her and take custody of me. For some unknown reason, she didn't want that to happen. Her latest boyfriend, Phil, was the cult leader. I hated him from the moment I saw his light brown hair and piercing green eyes. _Evil eyes_. Phil was always flirting with the women. He thought he was god's gift to the Earth.

The cult had over one-hundred members and was based in Montana. We lived out on a huge piece of land spanning many acres. There were crappy frame houses spread about, making it a commune. Everyone pitched in with food, clothes, and other things. Everything was handmade. There were no toys or any junk food. The women had to work from sun up to sun down to make their _husbands_ happy. The children worked hard, too. We milked cows, made dinner, and sewed linens. It was tiring labor, and most of my early years were spent doing those activities.

Time passed and Renee told Phil about my abilities. Intrigued, he took it upon himself to become my disciplinarian. After the first beating he gave me, I longed to have Renee back. He'd used a horse whip until I passed out. I was only about six at the time. It was the first of many beatings, and I still carried the scars. In fact, my whole body was covered with scars-it was one of the reasons I didn't let anyone see me naked. I'd never even been swimming at the beach. Sadly, brutal beatings weren't the worst thing Phil ever did to me.

Every time he would hurt me, he would read Bible passages. Sometimes, he would wear a robe and tie me to a large cross that was set up in the back of the barn. He would bind my arms and legs with rope. I thought it was ironic that his so-called savior Jesus died from being beaten and nailed to a cross, yet he did the same to a helpless child. He was a sadistic monster who found pleasure in my punishments. He said that he was doing the lord's work by ridding me of the devil, but the only Devil I knew was him.

I was home-schooled like all the other children, so school time wasn't a chance to escape. Strangely, one of the women took an interest in me and would sneak me books. However, the other cultists hated me. They loved Phil and believed him when he said I was evil. Even the kids treated me cruelly-they would pull my hair and spit on me as I passed. I spent most of my free time reading or crying. I was miserable, but things soon got a whole lot worse.

The year I turned thirteen, I got my period. Renee saw my bloody underwear and assumed I'd been having sex. I didn't even really know what sex was at that time. She beat me herself. Most girls' mothers took them to get chocolate and pads, but mine beat me bloody. I felt dirty, and I didn't know what was happening to my body. No one explained anything to me. All I ever heard was how evil and unclean I was, which led to me bathing four times a day. During that time, I never had psychic episodes. The experts believed that it was because I was under too much emotional stress. I had blocked the energy, which was probably for the best.

Unlike my mother, Phil thought my blooming womanhood was a time for a celebration. A few days after my beating, he took me down to the church basement. I was dressed in a pretty white dress with flowers braided into my hair. I was used to wearing dresses all the time, because pants weren't allowed to be worn by women. I would have killed for a pair of jeans, because it was hard working in the fields with uncovered legs.

The basement had been filled with white flowers, and there was an altar set up. No women were allowed to enter. There were five men sitting in chairs all wearing white hooded robes. I had a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't have to be psychic to know something awful was about to happen to me.

That night I was _baptized_. It was the worst moment of my life. Phil started the proceedings with some scriptures about virgins. After that, he placed me on an alter surrounded by white candles. In front of everyone, he took my virginity. It hurt really bad. I screamed and called out for help, but no one came. When he was done, he squirted his ejaculate onto my stomach. Instead of water, my _baptism_ was done with seminal fluid. Before I could recover, the other men came to do the same. I passed out after the second one. Fortunately, I didn't remember much of the horrible night. I just recalled feeling extremely sore and sticky. In my nightmares, I begged for death

What felt like days later, I awoke to Renee's rough hands bathing me. Every part of my body was on fire. She informed me I had been out for two days. The lone medical person at the commune examined me and gave out pain pills. Renee actually smiled and told me how proud she was knowing I was clean. It had been the moment my mother became dead to me. I never loved her again.

Phil was insatiable and came for me night after night. He always tied me up and abused me. It was like he couldn't achieve an erection unless I was in severe pain. He never used a condom, but he usually pulled out so I wouldn't get pregnant. He said he did it because he didn't want another spawn of Satan.

Pretty soon, it got to be so bad that I began running away. They always found me and the pain would be worse. I tried to tell some of the others what was happening to me, but they just called me a filthy liar. Some even said if it was happening to me, it was my fault; they thought I deserved it because I was evil. I went into a dark place where days started to disappear. I was basically the walking dead. I worked, I ate when forced, and I read-books were my only escape.

One night after Phil had his way with me, I decided enough was enough. He had been getting into oral sex and liked stuffing his penis down my throat, making it hard for me to keep food down. I constantly vomited because all I could taste was him, and it made me sick to my stomach. Soon, I weighed less than ninety pounds-underweight for my height and age/ My period stopped coming.

I snuck into the kitchen and retrieved a hunting knife. I felt that my life was no longer worth living, and I was going to kill myself. I tried over and over again to slit my wrists. The knife would always be repelled from my body and thrown several feet away. I tried all night long. Eventually, I gave up. The paranormal experts believed my telekinetic ability protected my physical body.

My life went on much the same way. I had plans for escaping someday, but I didn't know where I could go or who would help me. I became desensitized to pain. Sometimes, I could feel people's emotions but I kept it to myself.

My mother was even more of a bitch to me. She'd walked in on one of Phil's daily punishments and accused me of being a slut. The woman whom was supposed to protect me had completely let me down.

When I was fifteen, the cult began to have money problems. Phil was a heavy drinker and liked to gamble. Plus, the land took out more money than it brought in. Some of the members left to join other farms or mining camps. He was meaner than usual. My body sported some very nasty cuts and bruises because of his rage. He had even started abusing my mother. I didn't feel sorry for her, though. I felt like she deserved it for bringing me here in the first place.

Unfortunately, Phil found a solution to his money problems. He gathered all the teen girls that weren't pregnant and took us to a mansion near Billings, Montana. I was scared, because I hadn't been around other people in so long. I knew it was not a recreational trip. I'd believed he was going to kill us all. We had been dressed in grown up dresses which showed a lot of breasts and thigh. I was allowed to wear makeup for the first time. He tried to make me wear heels, but I kept tripping so he got me some flats.

One of the girls tried to bolt before we got through the door. I saw some men grab her, and then the screaming began. I never saw her again. I was led up the stairs to a bedroom. A big man with a fine blonde hair, blue eyes, and a Slavic accent undressed me. He looked to be in his early forties. He loved my long brown hair and brushed it for a while-it was the first tenderness anyone had shown me in so long. I cried for a long time.

The man was very gentle. He had sex with me but not like Phil. He didn't go fast, and he didn't hurt me. He even kissed my lips, something Phil never did. It was still rape because I was forced to be there and underage to boot, but at the time I didn't hate the man for what he'd done.

The Slavic guy kept me with him all night. It was the first time I actually slept peacefully. He didn't touch me while I rested. He told me that he wanted to see me again, that he would be willing to pay dearly or maybe even buy me. His declaration made me sick. I'd planned to escape one day. If the guy took me as his slave, I would never get the chance.

The next day, he took me one more time before returning me to the devil. I saw him give Phil a thick envelope filled with what I assumed was money. Then he smiled and waved before leaving.

On the ride back, I noticed that a few of the girls were missing. Phil told us they had been difficult. He said bad things happened to them and would happen to us if we didn't behave. My emphatic abilities came out in full force during the drive. I felt the fear, pain, and disgust of the other girls who were with me. Some of them had black eyes and visible bruises, meaning their men had not been kind. I hated Phil with a passion, because he had turned me into a whore. It was the realization broke the last piece of my heart.

When we got back home, Phil wanted to play with me. He took me hard and fast and kept punching me because he was angry \the guy at the mansion liked me. He snarled that I was his, and he didn't want to sell me for good. Then he went and got a knife and held it to my throat as he rammed into me. It was worse than before. I couldn't block out the pain so I screamed. I tried to use my powers, but they failed me. I was too scared. During one of his thrusts, the knife cut into me and drew blood.

My mind snapped. I used my telekinesis to transfer the knife to his throat and slashed it across. Blood spurted everywhere, covering the walls and the sheets we were laying on. After the shock wore off, I realized I was covered in Phil's blood. He was still inside of me, so I pushed him out and stood up. Then I formulated a plan, pulled on my tattered dress, and ran upstairs. Thankfully, no one was in the house-they were all eating dinner at the church. I grabbed a jacket and some shoes before sneaking out. Somehow, I managed to get off the property without getting caught.

After that, I ran for days. I blacked out several times but I always came to with my mind in tact. Along the way, I found a small creek and drank from it. I was still covered in blood, but I didn't bathe. It was freezing cold. I thought for sure I would die. In my mind, I was already dead. I felt like a ghost.

Finally, I came to a road. I wandered for a while until a car with a man and a woman inside stopped. The woman came over and picked me up. I barely weighed anything, so it was easy. She put me in the truck. I was mumbling over and over again about killing the devil. They were both concerned about my health, so they took me to the nearest hospital.

When I got there, I told the nurse my real name: Isabella Marie Swan. It was the first time I had used it in a long while and it felt good. The nurse put me to sleep, and then my breakdown began. I screamed the place down. My telekinesis was out of control, which made objects fly all around the room. Everyone freaked out.

Eventually they called Psych, and I was taken into the asylum where I spent a month before anyone found out my true identity. My psychiatrist had put my picture up and sent it to various police precincts. Someone recognized my last name and alerted my dad. He arrived the same night. I was scared to see him, because I'd believed that he didn't want me anymore.

The first thing I noticed about Charlie was how much he had aged. He had deep wrinkles and gray hairs and looked like he was dying. I could only cry. When he walked over to hug me, the screaming began. My doctor explained that I couldn't stand human touch. He was so distraught that he broke down. I felt bad for hurting dad, but I couldn't have anyone's hands on my body-it made me think of Phil.

My past was explained to Charlie, and he blamed himself. Every time he came to see me, he would sit and cry. I felt bad for him. He brought me gifts and told me how much he loved me. He told me about all the years he had searched for me. He brought my baby blanket and a doll of mine he had kept. My dad loved and wanted me after all. I wasn't alone.

Later, Charlie took a few months off so he could stay in Montana and help me recover. The doctors were afraid to move me because of my precarious mental state, whereas, I was afraid that I'd accidentally hurt some innocent person.

I spent the rest of that year in a psychiatric hospital, which helped me get better. One of the doctors picked up on my psychic abilities and alerted a colleague. After that, paranormal psychologists from many States came to study me. I was officially a freak. I spent most of my time reading and learning. I ate more and got myself to a normal weight. My body filled out and I developed curves; I didn't really like it because it made men notice me. I avoided men at all costs. Luckily, my psychiatrist was a woman and she kept me safe. No one had touched me while I was there.

Later, I found out that everyone knew I had killed Phil. It had been ruled as self defense. The cult was already under FBI investigation for everything from tax evasion and prostitution to murder. I testified via video about the abuse I'd undergone at the compound. Charlie watched the tape-it was particularly hard for him to hear the details.

Renee was given thirty years in prison for her part, and she remains incarcerated. Last year, she wrote and asked me to visit her. I declined of course. Renee wass dead to me-anyone who would do what she did deserved to rot in prison.

When I turned seventeen, my doctors declared me competent enough to leave the psychiatric hospital. I didn't want to go because I was used to being locked away. At least in the asylum I knew where I stood. I was also afraid everyone could see how dirty I was on the inside. Dr. Carmen assured me I was wrong. Both she and my dad constantly told me I was good. They said the people who had hurt me were the dirty ones, and I had nothing to be ashamed of.

On my release date, Charlie came to get me. I moved back to my hometown of Forks, Washington. It was a small dreary town but it had forests that I liked to get lost in. Plus, it was safe. By then, dad had married Sue Clearwater, and her two kids, Seth and Leah, moved into his house. I was afraid they would hate me, so I locked myself in my room for the first couple of weeks. Luckily, it was summer and there was no school.

I was told Seth and Leah's dad was dead. They were Native American and grew up learning the myths of their people. I remembered admiring the jewelry Leah wore. When I moved in, she was sixteen and had just gotten a car. Seth was ten years old, always full of joy and sunshine. I wasn't used to being around someone like him.

One night, my dad and Sue went to dinner. Leah was in charge of keeping the house. I barely left my room, so she only really had to watch Seth. We'd avoided each other up to this point, but that night changed everything.

Back then, Leah was boy crazy. She'd snuck a guy into the house. I didn't know anyone else was there, so I crept down the stairs to get a snack. The guy had been sitting at the table. I was like a deer caught in the headlights and screamed the house down. The poor guy jumped up, ran to his car, and drove away. Leah and Seth came into the kitchen both carrying weapons of sorts. When they saw me standing there in horror, they rushed over and hugged me. There was a rule in the house declaring I was not to be touched. They seemed to realize their mistake at the same moment.

Strangely, their touch didn't repel me. When they went to pull away, I held them closer. It had been years since someone touched me- other than clinically. That day, Seth and Leah really became my brother and sister. Our parents were shocked when they got home and saw us watching a movie together on the couch. You could have lit up New York City with the wattage coming from my dad's smile.

After awhile, we became a real family. Sue and I bonded over cooking, and my dad was able to hug me again. I was getting back to the girl I should have been all along.

I continued to be home schooled and took all the State tests to receive my degree. Dad pulled some strings so I was allowed to graduate at Forks High School. It was very scary to stand on the stage in front of all those people, but I did it for him. He was so proud that day.

It took many years of therapy before I could stay in a room with strangers. I always felt like people could see the filth inside of me. I went on a few dates, but they all ended badly. All it took was some kind of physical contact and I lost control. I either screamed or threw up; It never failed, so I stopped trying. Leah, however, had enough guys for the both of us. She never settled down. I lived vicariously by helping her get dressed and doing her hair before she went out.

Charlie retired after Leah graduated high school, and then we moved to Phoenix. He and Sue opened up a restaurant which did quite well. My dad was useless in the kitchen, but he was good at running the staff because of his years on the force. Seth was a senior in high school and still as happy as ever. He grew a lot and ended up even bigger than Charlie. His size didn't intimidate me, though, because I loved him._ He's a teddy bear at heart._

Leah went to the University of Arizona and received her degree in Philosophy. She was thinking of going to law school. I couldn't stand to be in classroom with all those people, so I went to University of Phoenix Online. I earned a business degree- all from the comfort of my own home. A paranormal psychology Institute had paid for my education and provided me with a monthly stipend. In return, they got access to my body and mind. My dad didn't want me to do it-he thought they were taking advantage of me. I, on the other hand, liked it. They helped me realize the full potential of my powers. Knowing what I could do alleviated a lot of the fear I'd felt my whole life.

Dr. Carmen remained as my psychiatrist. She'd married and had her own children but continued the practice out of her home. I saw her twice a week. She helped me get my current job as editor of a rape victim advocacy blog. Because of what happened to me, it was a cause close to my heart. We worked to help victims know that it wasn't their fault. I was also a contributing writer to the blog and glad I had a job that mattered. During my blackest days, I never thought I would get to that point.

Occasionally, I got a strong vision and called in the police. I helped to catch some gruesome killers. My family wished I would stop putting myself in harms way, but I felt compelled to help. Each victim who came into my subconscious became a part of me. It was almost like they were begging for assistance. No one helped me when I was in pain, so I'd be damned if I'd let others live my nightmare.

**_~~SS~~_**

I was so lost in the past I didn't notice we'd arrived at the FBI headquarters. Leah was asleep in the seat next to me. The car we were in had been sent by Chief Volturi himself. It was being driven by a young Agent. I could feel the boredom radiating off of him. He had tried to make conversation, but I shot him down. I was in no mood to talk.

We were in Seattle because of the vision I had the other night. A young woman was killed, and I saw it happen. Hell, I felt it happen. I was not sure why I would witness a murder in another State, but sometimes it occurred without warning. The experts believed some people emitted such a strong energy current that it could travel great distances. All I knew was that I saw a woman murdered while she slept. I didn't see the killer's face, which wasn't uncommon for me.

A few minutes later, I woke my sister so we could walk into the building. "Leah, we're here. Thank you so much for coming. Are you ready?"

She rubbed her eyes and nodded. Always one for fashion, Leah was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a light pink sweater that hugged her curves. She was tall,around five-foot-ten, and had a swimmer's body. Her black hair had been cut into a stylish bob that accentuated her dark, almond-shaped eyes. Basically, she was gorgeous and had gotten many a man by showing off her long legs.

As I stepped out of the car, Leah took my hand. "You don't have to thank me, Bella. I love you. Besides, you know I wouldn't miss a free vacation for anything."

I smiled. The FBI was going to put us up in a hotel while we were here, and all our expenses would be paid for by the Bureau. Leah could find the bright spot in any situation.

"Are you okay?" she asked as we walked into the station.

I clutched her hand tightly and yanked at my clothes. She'd talked me into wearing a blue sweater dress that came to above my knees. I paired it with black tights because I didn't like showing skin. I was also wearing my knee high black boots that she bought for me. My hair was impossible in this weather, so I left it loose.

"I'm fine, sis. Let's get this over with," I stated, putting on a fake smile for her benefit. Inside, my stomach was clenching. I felt like I was going to be sick.

A secretary led us straight to the Chief's office. He stood up and came over to introduce himself. Leah shook his hand, but I still wasn't able to touch people-unless I become comfortable with them. Aro seemed to understand.

"I'm happy to have you here, Ms. Swan. I've been tracking the Sleep Stalker for a long time. I would like to catch him before I retire. I'm going to bring in the Agents that will be working with you. They are two of my best, and I'm sure they'll take care of you. Let me know if you have any problems."

I smiled and thanked him. He looked to be in his early sixties with dark brown that had lot of gray threaded throughout. I found it calming that he had the same deep lines and wrinkles as my dad. There was a picture of who I assumed was his wife and daughters on a nearby desk. I got an anxious feeling from him, which meant he really wanted to catch the bastard.

While he turned around to make a phone call, Leah and I took a seat and waited. A few minutes, later we heard heavy footfalls. I looked up to see two men standing in the doorway. One of them was clearly Native American, which set me at ease. The other one scared me to death. I gasped and clutched Leah's arm. She patted my knee as the two men came further into the office.

The Chief introduced them. "This is FBI Profiler Edward Cullen, and his partner Special Agent Jacob Black. Guys, these lovely ladies are Isabella Swan and her sister Leah Clearwater."

They held out their hands. Leah shook both of them, but I stayed put.

Jacob smiled at me. "I don't bite, sweetheart. It's nice to meet you. We'll be spending a lot of time together, so we might as well get acquainted." He was huge, even bigger than Seth.

I ended up mumbling, "Nice to meet you," while he gave me a blinding smile.

I also noticed he kept sizing up Leah. She noticed, too and frowned at him. I knew they weren't going to get along. Leah loved men, but she could be a real ball buster. _Well, at least their drama will keep me entertained_.

The other guy, Edward, was staring at me. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you at least shake his hand? Jesus, how much of a freak are you?"

Leah went for his throat, got into his face, and poked him in his chest. "You don't know her, asshole! She can't stand to be touched by strangers. You could try a little fucking sensitivity. Don't ever speak to my sister like that again!"

Clearly, Edward was taken aback by her outburst. He mumbled an apology before going back to staring at me. I didn't make eye contact with him, because I didn't like Edward Cullen. At all. He reminded me of Phil with his green eyes and cocky demeanor. I would make sure not to be left alone with him.

I heard the Chief yell at him for being rude, but I didn't care. Aro, as the Chief insisted we call him, told us the investigation could wait until later. He figured we must have been tired and ordered Jacob and Edward to drive us to our hotel. I was grateful I didn't have to get into murder so soon after the flight.

Edward's strange-colored hair was a mess, and his emerald eyes blazed fire. "We don't need her help, Aro. You are compromising this investigation! She's just some chick looking for money and fame. I mean, she's not normal. She can't even shake hands."

It was nothing I hadn't heard before, but because he reminded me of Phil I felt like I had to defend myself. I had always been the victim before but I'd grown stronger. Agent Cullen had to learn he couldn't talk to me like any old way.

"I am not looking for money or fame. Do you think I want to see people die? To feel them get murdered?

"And so what if I can't shake your damn hand? I can still do the job. Oh, and I'm as normal as someone can be after spending most of their life being raped and beaten on a daily basis."_ Damn_. I hadn't meant to tell them that last part. My record had been sealed because of my cooperation with the FBI, so there was no way he could have known about my past.

Leah glared at Agent Cullen before taking my hand and leading me outside. I heard both Jacob and the Chief yelling as we exited.

Agent Black came out a few minutes later to give us a ride, but Edward was not with him. I didn't care if I ever saw the arrogant asshole again in my life. He was not going to ruin what I was here to do. I'd shared the victim's last moments and I owed it to her to solve the case. Like the others, she'd become' one of mine.

* * *

_Please review._


	4. Chapter 4:Strawberry Shortcake and Blood

_**A/N:** Thanks for your continued support of my writing. Rated M for graphic violence, murder, and sexual abuse/rape._

**BETA: TwiDi **

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I had been a complete and utter ass. Scratch that-I was a flaming idiot. I let my predetermined beliefs and assumptions about psychics overtake my sense of chivalry. Both of my mothers would be so ashamed if they knew how I'd acted.

The girl, Isabella, was different than I expected. I thought she would be some teased Tanya look-alike with a crystal ball around her neck. Instead, she was an innocent-looking young woman with no jewelry or finery-nothing like I'd imagined.

Even though I'm a taken man I still recognize beauty when I saw it, and Ms. Swan was definitely beautiful. In the harsh light of the office, I could see the reds and golds in her long curly brown hair. Her skin was milk white, but she had a lovely flush to her cheeks when she got angry. Unfortunately, she was all covered up in some type of long sweater thing and leggings. She was also tiny-the top of her head would barely come to my chest, but her figure was lovely. I noticed she had small perky breasts and her ass…

_God, what's wrong with me_. _The only ass I should be thinking about is Tanya's_.

Isabella's parting words made me feel like even more of a barbaric idiot. She had been raped and beaten, just like my mother. I couldn't begin to imagine the strength it took for any woman to get over something that traumatic. And judging from Isabella's age, I would guess her abuse happened while she was fairly young. It made my blood boil to think of someone inflicting pain on such a delicate creature. She didn't deserve it-no woman did.

For years, I'd volunteered at the rape crisis center and seen women who never got over sexual assault. It was an under reported crime, and even when it is reported, justice often wasn't served. I hoped to god that Isabella had gotten justice from whoever hurt her. At least she had backbone-shown in the way that she stood up to me. I respected her for it.

Ms. Swan's stepsister was a looker, too. She wasn't my type, but I saw my man Jake checking her out. She looked like she could eat him for breakfast. It was going to be fun watching as he tried to add her to his long list of bedroom partners. I had a feeling those two women were going to be the death of Jake and me.

I wanted to apologize to Isabella and Leah, but the Chief kept me back so he could chew my ass out. He yelled at me for being disrespectful to fellow colleagues. He made me feel even worse than I already did. To top it off, he called her dad, former Police Chief Charlie Swan. The man put the fear of god in me. He was supremely angry that I'd upset his daughters. The Chief let him scream at me for twenty minutes before he hung up. If my body went missing never to be discovered again, it was definitely the handiwork of Mr. Charles Swan.

When the Captain finally let me leave, I called Jake. It took him forever to pick up the phone, and I had to listen to one of those god-awful songs people download to their cells. His song was _I Would Do Anything for Love_ by Meatloaf. _Seriously, canhe get any cheesier?_ I had to smoke a cigarette to keep myself from running off the road.

"Hey, Cullen, did the Captain chew you out? If he didn't, I will. You were an ass."

I laughed. "I know Black. Believe me, I've been yelled at enough. I was just wondering where the hotel is so I can apologize in person. I was wrong about her. I'm still not too sure about the psychic shit, but she seems okay."

I could hear him talking to someone in the background. "Yeah, dude, Bella's nice. Her sister is a real piece of work, though."

I heard what sounded like female voices and then a slap. "Don't hit me again Clearwater!" Jacob yelled. I chuckled. It was good some women didn't fall for his charming bullshit.

"Hey, why did you call her Bella?" It was an interesting nickname. She was beautiful, but a part of me didn't like Jake thinking she was beautiful, too. I didn't want to even think about what _that_ meant.

"She prefers to be called Bella. Her sister prefers Your Highness." I heard another slap and Jacob leaving the room.

He gave me the directions to the place they would be staying. It was actually an Inn for more long-term travelers. Hopefully, we would be able to get the case solved by the end of the month. Having Bella here was going to mess with my gamr and unfortunately, she was already proving to be a distraction. However, I would be grateful for any help she could give us. I wanted her on a plane back to Phoenix as soon as we caught the bastard.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled up to the Inn. It was October, so there weren't many tourists in the city. It was, however, a prime time for murder. The holidays were coming up and people got depressed and started killing their families. Strangers passed through towns taking out people. It was a bleak time of year for anyone in law enforcement.

Sighing, I parked my car and walked to the room. Jake answered the door. "Good to see you, man. These chicks have been ganging up on me."

When I got inside, I saw Bella sitting on the floor next to Leah. They had cards in front of them. Bella's face was flushed, and she was smiling. I had never seen her laugh before-it stirred something in me. She'd put a large Cardinal's sweatshirt over her tights, which made her look like a high school kid.

I cleared my throat, walking into the room. Leah stood up, bringing Bella with her. Bella glanced at me before averting her eyes. I got the feeling that she didn't like me very much-not that I could blame her. I held out my hand before I remembered she couldn't be touched. What kind of vile things had been done to make her fear physical human interaction? I was angry someone had hurt her to at all.

I smiled using the old Cullen charm. "Hi, I'm Edward. I'm so sorry for how I treated you earlier. I would like us to start over."

She looked down at her small feet which were encased in her tights. For some reason, I found that sexy. C_hrist_, the last thing I needed was to sport an erection in front of Ms. Swan. She already hated me enough.

I tried again. "Please, shortcake. I promise that I'm really a good guy. I have character references from my sister-in-laws and stepmother."

She looked up at me, and I got lost in her big chocolate eyes for a minute. "Why did you call me shortcake?"

Had I really called her that? My mind reacted strangely to Ms. Swan. "Um, I didn't think before I spoke. It's because you smell like strawberries...and you're short." Apparently, my brain was on idiot mode.

Leah interrupted. "Cullen, are you flirting with my sister? If you are, I'm going to kick your balls down your throat. Bella has too much class to fall for a line like that."

Jake chuckled. "I told you man. She's a real…" Leah walked over and kicked him in the shin before he could finish.

"If you even think of calling me a bitch, I will knock you out, Jacob Black!" After the threat was delivered, she flounced back over to Bella.

I looked over at Jacob. He had a deep scowl on his face but I saw him ogle her ass. I just hoped that they didn't destroy too much furniture when they finally hooked up. Jake was a lucky man; I'd kill to have angry sex with a hot woman. Hell, I'd kill to have any sex, because Tanya wasn't putting out anymore. She was _always_ shopping.

I put my hand over my heart. "Trust me, Leah. I am not flirting with Bella. I have a girlfriend, and even if I didn't we will be working together. Our relationship will be strictly professional."

Clearwater smiled at me while I looked over at Bella. She was biting her lip, her pink pouty lip. I mentally slapped myself-the last thing Bella needed was me flirting and sending mixed messages during the investigation. Plus,I planned to go home and butter Tanya up so I could get laid.

"What's wrong, shortcake? Did I piss you off again? I'm sorry if I did." I used what my stepmother called my _dazzling voice_. Jaz called it the panty-dropper, but I hadn't dropped near as many panties as him.

Isabella looked at me again. "No, it's just that you scare me. I accept your apology." I didn't want her to be afraid and feel uncomfortable. Besides, if she told the Captain that she didn't want to work with me, he might take me off the case. I was too close to catching the Stalker to let that happen.

I smiled at her again. "Why don't you like me, shortcake? You don't know me, yet. I promise you that there's nothing to fear. I'm not such a bad guy."

Her tiny little hands balled up into fists as her eyes sparked with fury. "Stop patronizing me! I am a grown woman. You don't have to use pet names and treat me like a little girl. I don't like you because you're like him. You even have the same eye color."

She seemed shocked by her outburst. I watched as she covered her mouth.

Her anger stoked my anger. "Who do I remind you of, Ms. Swan? Is it okay if I call you that? The least you can do is answer me."

Bella walked over until she was less than a foot away. Instantly, I was engulfed in her scent of strawberries and roses with something sweeter underneath. I inhaled before I could stop myself. She backed up a little.

"If you must know, Mr. Cullen, the person you remind me of is the man in all my nightmares. The one who hurt me. The one who treated me like I was insignificant. The one who thought I was a _freak_. He can't hurt me anymore, and neither can you."

Bella started to cry. My natural instincts took over, so I didn't think before I pulled her into a hug. Time stood still. She was so soft and warm. All of a sudden, I heard a high pitched keening. I looked down, realizing that the noise was coming from my shortcake. She was trembling uncontrollably. I dropped my arms.

Leah pushed me away and gently guided Bella into her arms. "Bella, you're safe. You're here with me. No one can hurt you. You're stronger than this. Come back."

I watched in horror as Bella continued to scream and try to break away. I was angry that someone had hurt her so badshe couldn't receive human contact. I was even angrier that I reminded her of that person. She'd said I had his eyes. I would gouge them out if I could to make her feel better. Fortunately, she soon she quieted down.

I looked over at Jake. He shrugged at me before turning to Leah. "Uh, maybe you should put her to bed. We'll be back in the morning to take you two to the crime scene. Goodnight, ladies."

I followed him but before I got out the door, I turned back. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't think. My intention wasn't to scare you. You're not a freak. Please forgive me and get some rest. Goodnight."

Leah was leading Bella into the bedroom, but she turned around at the sound of my voice. Her silken cheeks were covered in tears. I felt sick to my stomach. "Agent Cullen, I didn't mean to go off like that. It's just that I can't be touched. I…I don't mind the nickname you gave me. Strawberry shortcake is one of my favorite deserts. We'll see you in the morning."

I stared at her in shock as she disappeared. We'd had a breakthrough. She didn't totally hate me. For some reason, itmade me feel happy. I hadn't felt joy in so long, but Ms. Swan had given me a little.

When I got to the car, Jake was already inside with his Ipod hooked up to the speaker. I drove a dark blue Cadillac Escalade with tinted windows. It was a manly vehicle. Tanya hated it, but I put little faith in her taste- she drove a shiny hot pink VW Cabriolet. One time when my car was getting detailed, she made me run to the store using hers. Many guys thought I was gay and had given me their numbers. Needless to say, I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing again.

I groaned when I realized what Jacob was listening to-Michael Bolton. "Jake, I've told you about playing that shit in my car. Your taste in music is horrific. I'm surprised your Ipod hasn't spontaneously combusted from all that crap."

He had the nerve to look offended. "Well, we can't all be music snobs like you, Cullen. Half of the music on your Ipod is from people whose names I can't even pronounce."

I smirked. I had a fondness for classical music and I liked indie artists. I had some mainstream on my Ipod, but it was tasteful mainstream. None of that nineties pop crapJacob liked. We were different which was what made us good partners. We balanced each other out.

After ten minutes of nineties ballads, I couldn't take it anymore. I threw Jake's Ipod to the back and put mine on. I picked a Beethoven piece to drown out the noise in my head, because with classical music I could think.

Unfortunately. all I could think about was Bella; she was getting into my psyche. I wondered if that was one of her tricks. _Yeah right, like she goes around putting love spells on guys_. I was also curious to find out about her abilities. All I knew about psychics was what I'd studied or seen on television. Most of my literature had painted them as charlatans and people out to get fame, but Bella didn't fit the profile. Maybe she _was_ going to be the one to break the case, or maybe she would muck it up.

Jake and I stopped to get a burger from one of our favorite spots. We sat on an outside bench while we ate. He kept putting vegetables in my container.

"Hey, stop that!" I yelled.

He just smiled and began eating his second veggie burger. I grimaced just thinking of that nasty soy junk. My Angus beef burger was a double patty and medium rare with lots of mayo and ketchup. I had even splurged and ordered chili cheese fries. I washed it all down with a chocolate malt had taken one look at my dinner and declared it 'heart attack in Styrofoam'.

He looked up from his disgustingly green salad. "So, what's up with you and Ms. Swan? You scared her to death with that hug, and why the fuck are you calling her shortcake?"

I choked on my milkshake. Jake could see right through me. "There's nothing 'up' with me and Bella. I didn't mean to scare her. I saw a woman crying in front of me, and I felt the need to comfort her. End of story. I already explained the shortcake thing."

Jake pointed a carrot at me. "I don't buy it for a minute. Leah was right-you were flirting with Bella. I'm warning you now to keep it in your pants. That poor girl is under enough stress, so she doesn't need you coming on to her."

I took another bite of my burger. "You're the one that should worry about keeping it in his pants. I saw the way you looked at Leah. Don't worry. You know I wouldn't ever cheat on Tanya. Yes, Bella's a pretty girl, but she's a part of the biggest investigation of my career. I won't screw up."

He had a cocky grin on his face. "I don't know, Edward. Leah doesn't seem to be very nice, but Bella…" he trailed off.

I knew that he was goading me, and it worked. "Don't you even think about touching her! She doesn't need your slimy paws all over her body. Besides, she can't be touched, which is all you do to your women."

He smirked at me. "My my, aren't we touchy today, Cullen. I was only kidding. Bella seems like a sweet girl, but Leah's more my speed."

We finished eating and threw away our trash. We had the rest of the night off because we had to be in tomorrow at the butt crack of dawn. I was going to spend my downtime going over my Sleep Stalker files, so I dropped Jake off at his apartment. I watched as he joined a basketball game with some kids. He had a good heart and seemed far too innocent and optimistic to be a Fed.

Soon, I pulled away and headed to my house. It was in a quiet suburb and had five bedrooms, three baths, and a two car garage. The home was too big for just Tanya and I, but she insisted on having space. Most of the rooms were used for her massive wardrobe. The woman had more clothes than all the stores in Washington state. Her car was in the driveway, which was good. Maybe tonight I'd get lucky and end my dry spell. I really needed to get laid-the stress was killing me.

I opened up the door, the tang of Chinese food assaulting me. "Hey, Tanya, I'm home," I called out, entering the kitchen.

She was sitting at the table with her laptop. "Hey, Eddie-baby. I hope you're hungry because I got dinner." She didn't even look up as she said it. A glance at the computer screen showed me she was shopping again-it was pretty much the only thing she did besides gossip.

I plopped down into the chair across from her. "I already ate, but thanks."

Tanya closed her laptop and stood up. "You never appreciate anything I do for you. I went through all the trouble of getting dinner, and you don't even care." She was using that whiny, nasally voice I hated. It was going to be a long fucking night.

I spotted my credit card sitting on the counter. "What trouble? You paid for the food with my card, and you better not be using it to shop again. The American Express is only for emergencies. Unlike you, I have to work for a living."

She pouted her fake, glossy lips. She had gotten collagen injections a few months ago. I didn't really like the way they felt when she kissed me, because her lips didn't move anymore-it was like kissing a leather wallet.

"Eddie, you're hardly one to talk. You have your trust fund from your grandparents and your mother. You don't have to work, but you choose to. So what if I spend some of it. You're my boyfriend."

I hated it when she talked like that, and I hated that fucking nickname; Edward, not Eddie. Yes, I was technically wealthy, but I didn't flaunt it. I lived within my means, so I would have a nest egg when I retired. I wasn't cheap, but I didn't spend money like water either.

I glared at her. "Just because I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean you can take advantage of me. I've bought you many things and taken you on lots of vacations. The least you could do is ask before you use my credit card."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around me, shoulder-length strawberry blonde curls tickled my cheek as she looked up at me with the baby blues.

"I'm sorry Eddie. I don't want to fight with you tonight. Forgive me." Her hard nipples were poking me in the chest. She was wearing a thin camisole and Juicy Couture sweat pants. Her breasts, like her lips, were a gift from daddy. Sometimes, I wondered if any parts of her body were natural. She always refused to let me see childhood pictures of what she'd looked like before the plastic surgery.

I pulled her to me and we started kissing. She started making annoying little sounds. I blocked them out like I always did. My hands went to her breast, and I squeezed. She giggled and pushed into me. "Why don't you go upstairs and wait for me. I'll be up in a minute."

I walked into our bedroom, did my nightly routine in the bathroom, and then changed into my boxers. I was excited that I would be getting laid tonight. My penis was alert and ready. If I was lucky; I could have sex, go over the case, and then grab a few hours of sleep.

I waited for Tanya for almost half an hour before getting out of bed and trekking down the stairs. When I got there, she was on the phone. "

Baby, are you coming to bed. I have to get up early in the morning. I was hoping that we could make love tonight."

Tanya covered up the mouthpiece. "I'm sorry, Eddie. Can you take a rain check? My mom is in Paris and there's this amazing boutique. She's sending me pics of different outfits so I can choose the one's I want. I could suck you off really quick if you'd like."

I wasn't a charity case. Her flippant offer to fellate me while talking to her mother only made me angrier. I was getting really tired of it all-it was like I had to schedule sex.

"That's okay, Tanya. I wouldn't want you to get jizz on your new designer gym pants," I replied sarcastically.

She gave me a little wave before going back to talking with her mother.

I went upstairs and grabbed a bottle of lotion. I was going to have to do it the old-fashioned way. Yes, I was a grown man with a job and a house but I was forced to masturbate like a horny adolescent. I sat down on the bed and pulled my cock out. It was so hard it hurt a little. I poured some of the vanilla scented cream lotion in my hand. Then I began stroking my shaft. I closed my eyes but it wasn't Tanya's face I saw...it was Bella's. I imagined her naked, her small breasts bobbing with the force of my thrusts; her luscious lips sucking me off to satisfaction; her long brown hair covering my chest as she rode me. I came hard.

After my activity, I laid there for a long time. I felt like a pervert. I had a girlfriend, and Bella was a victim of rape. I was just as bad as the person who hurt he. Was it wrong to be attracted to a woman who had been a victim of sexual assault? All I knew was thinking of my shortcake felt good. It was going to be difficult to work with her, but I could do it. Besides, my hormones were probably just reacting to the fact that she was an attractive new face. I was sure that picturing her while pleasuring myself meant nothing. I went to the bathroom to clean up knowing I would smell like vanilla for the rest of the night.

Later, I walked into my private study. It was the only room in this house which was truly all mine. It had several computers with databases from the FBI and CIA-I had all my computers specially made so they could do research. You also needed an authorized voice scan to use the computers. Jake came over to work sometimes, so his voice was on there too. Tanya never came into the room because she said it was too scary; which was fine with me. I didn't need any pink shit on my walls.

My office furniture consisted of three heavy oak desks and several plush leather chairs. There was also a projector so that I could watch video footage. I had forensic crime scene pictures of all the Stalker's kills on the walls. The back was covered with bookshelves that contained my Psychology, Criminal Justice, and case file books-I didn't read anything else.

Emmett said I was too intense, but I didn't listen to him since his house was filled with comic books and romance novels. It wasn't Rosie that read the novels either-Emmett was a real marshmallow.

I booted up Lucy, as I'd dubbed my computer, and logged on. Then I clicked on the images of the scene. It was just as gruesome as I remembered. I wasn't looking forward to Bella and Leah seeing everything, but it had to be done. The Chief did say my shortcake had worked on several cases, so it wouldn't be new to her. I was a bit old-fashioned, so there were some things I wished women didn't have to see.

The rest of my night was spent going over all the info I had on the Stalker, which wasn't much. I didn't add any new clues to my board. It frustrated me to know I was so close, and yet he was still eluding me. Hopefully, he wouldn't strike in Seattle. The Mayor was already dealing with a crime wave in the city.

Eventually, I got too tired to continue. It was after midnight, and I had to be at headquarters at five-thirty. I closed up my office and went to the bedroom. Tanya was spread across the bed in a silky nightie. I watched her fake tits rise and fall; her eyes covered with one of the expensive eye masks and her hair was in curlers. I was sure most men would have found her beautiful, but the view wasn't doing anything for me.

I kissed her cheek to see if she was still awake. She didn't stir. Tanya liked to take over the whole damn bed, even though we had a king size. I had to move her over so that I could climb in. She whimpered and pushed me before turning onto her side. Great, yet another woman that couldn't stand my touch. I tried to cuddle with her, but she kept fighting me. I gave up and turned over to go to sleep.

_**~~SS~~**_

The buzzing of my alarm clock woke me up four hours later. My girlfriend didn't move; she must have had her ear plugs in again. I kissed her on the forehead before going to take a shower. I had to stroke myself again to get rid of the morning woody. I tried to think of Tanya, but she always morphed into Bella. I felt even guiltier.

Soon after, I picked Jake up at his apartment. As usual, he was his chipper morning self. I'd asked him what he took to make him so cheery, but he always replied that it was his natural zest for life. We had our normal argument when I pulled over and got a McDonalds' breakfast plate and coffee. Jake had some tea in a travel mug and a breakfast bar.

"So how was your night, Pocahontas?" I teased. I used to call him that when he first became my partner, because he had long black hair. The women loved it, though. They used to play in his strands all the time before the Bureau made him cut it off. I wasn't sure how he had gotten away with keeping it for so long, but I assumed it has something to do with his heritage. His black hair was currently in a crew cut, but he missed his long hair.

"Don't call me that, Cullen. I spent the night going over case notes and having steamy phone sex with Leah." I cocked an eyebrow at him until he frowned. "Okay, well it wasn't phone sex per se. I called her and asked what she was wearing. She told me to 'fuck off'. Her saying fuck was sexy so it can be construed as phone sex."

I smiled at Jake's antics. "No, it can't, dude."

He ignored me for the rest of the drive. We went to the office and put in some face time with the Agents. Both Jasper and Emmett came by to visit with us. Jasper was a wreck because his one year anniversary was coming up and he didn't know what Alice wanted. Emmett brought a baby name book that Esme had given him. He was stressing out about which boy or girl name to choose. I was glad to see my brothers happy, but I felt deprived because they had fulfilling personal lives and I had nothing besides the job.

Soon, they all left to go work on their assignments. It was time for Jake and I to take Bella and Leah to the crime scene.

We arrived at the Inn late morning, close to lunch. I found myself hoping they would want to get a bite to eat with us while I called their room to let them know we were outside.

I saw Leah first. She was wearing a very short jean skirt and a purple top. Her legs went on for miles. I laughed when I heard Jake make a choking sound. He was in for a day of pain. Bella was right behind her. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had on a Winnie the Pooh baseball cap-that made me smile. She was wearing worn jeans and a long sleeved green tee shirt today. It was pretty warm, so I wondered why she was so covered up.

As they got in the car, I got a strong whiff of strawberries and roses. My pants suddenly became very uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat.

Jake turned around. "Hi, ladies. I trust you slept well." He was beaming.

Leah glanced at him before speaking. "Yeah, I received one phone call from some sick pervert, but after that the night went well."

Jacob stuck his tongue out at her and turned around. My shortcake giggled. The sound didn't help my erection. I began driving and could hear the two sisters whispering and laughing in the back. Jake kept sneaking glances at Leah, but she would just scowl until he turned around.

I was busy checking out Bella through the mirror. One time she caught me and our eyes made contact. We stayed like that for a while before she looked away.

When we got to the house, the mood changed. There was still crime scene tape everywhere. Bella argued with Leah because she didn't want her to see the room. Leah wouldn't leave, though. She insisted that Bella might need her and Bella conceded.

We walked through the door and upstairs. Bella stopped on the first step. "He walked here. I can feel his energy," she said.

Jake and I both exchanged glances. "We know, but he didn't leave any shoe prints or anything."

She looked at me, her eyes filled with infinite sadness. I wanted to reach out for her; but I remembered the last time, so I kept my hands to myself.

Leah couldn't go into the room after all. She took one glimpse at the blood and ran outside. I sent Jake after her. Bella didn't even flinch. She moved around touching things. Her hands would linger on certain items as she closed her eyes. I hated to see her in this room of blood. She looked so tiny-her green Converse should have been at a mall, not a murder scene.

"She was so scared...it permeates the room. I can feel her fear." She was shaking, so I went to stand by her.

"She had just gotten into bed. She was sleeping but not deeply. Her eyes opened up and saw the bad man. He holds a knife to her throat. She can't see him because he's covered, but she knows what's going to happen. He slashes her neck from ear to ear. She feels the first slice, but her heart stops beating before he finishes. She is gone," Bella concluded.

I thought, _to hell with the rules_ and went to comfort her. I took her tiny hand in mine. Her eyes widened as she pulled away and stepped to the side. "Don't touch me."

I mumbled an apology. I wanted to pull her into my arms and take her far away from here but it wasn't going to happen.

She continued walking around. "There's so much blood. It's just like…" She stopped, her eyes full of fear and pain.

I looked at her. "It's just like what, shortcake?"

She backed away from me. "Never mind. It's nothing." She seemed even more agitated than usual.

Suddenly, something strange happened. I heard a noise. When I turned around, a picture frame was floating in front of Bella. Maybe Jake was right about my lack of sleep and poor diet being bad for my health. I was hallucinating.

I stared transfixed as the frame got closer to Bella's hands. "What the fuck was that? I yelled.

She had just managed to scare the shit out of me. I thought I'd seen everything, but I'd never seen...something this freaky. I knew it wasn't a magic trick, because I had been over this room. There were no props.

She looked sheepish. "I'm sorry. I thought the Chief explained it to you. I am telekinetic, too. I can move small objects with my mind." I watched as she moved the picture frame across the room, placing it back on the dresser.

Maybe it was being in that room; maybe it was all the cholesterol I'd consumed in twenty four hours; or maybe it was my lack of sleep. Whatever it was, it caught up with me, and I fainted right in the middle of the bloody floor.

* * *

_Please review._


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Feelings

_**A/N:** Thanks for your continued support of my writing. Rated M for graphic violence, murder, and sexual abuse/rape._

**BETA: TwiDi **

* * *

_**BPOV **_

Since arriving in Seattle, my life had been different. I was used to working cases with the hard-edged members of law enforcement. I thought I'd figured out all the different of men until I met Edward Cullen.

Our first introduction didn't go well. He exuded the cockiness of Phil the Demon, and his eyes were the same color. I hated him out of instinct-I thought he was an arrogant bastard. He had proved me right by looking his nose down at me, though I was used to the disbelief and contempt which came from people when they found out I was a psychic.

Agent Black had taken us to the Inn so we could unpack and rest. He was a really nice guy. He and Leah fought the whole drive, but I could tell my sister was in 'like' with him. She was fighting just her feelings. Leah liked being in control and was afraid if she gave her heart away, she would get hurt. She and Jake argued the whole drive while I sat and thought about the green-eyed devil. Luckily, we'd arrived at the Inn in less than half an hour.

Our suite was nice and consisted of a kitchen and two separate bedrooms-it was like a mini apartment. I loved to cook, so I was glad I wouldn't have to give it up while I was away. By that time my nerves were shot, so Leah suggested we play a game of cards. I helped her cheat by whispering what cards Jacob had in his palm-sometimes being a psychic came in handy.

We were engrossed in our game when Agent Cullen knocked on the door. I could feel his eyes on me as I stood up. I used my empathic ability to discern his mood, and he was feeling regretful. It came of of him in waves. I was shocked, because I had judged him as a man whom didn't take others feelings into account.

He apologized to me. He had even given me a nickname: _Shortcake_. I thought he was being patronizing to me, but he seemed sincere in his actions. His voice was like butter melted over the skin. I would have wagered that he had any woman he wanted at his beck and call.

Leah had embarrassed us both by suggesting Agent Cullen was flirting with me. Edward quickly dismissed the notion, saying that he had a girlfriend. I wasn't surprised; men like him were always taken. _Not that I'm looking_.

The moment Edward hugged me, I freaked out. He was so much bigger than me and fully male. Also, I had caught a small feeling of lust rolling off his body. I was sure he hadn't meant to hurt me, but a breakdown was my body's natural reaction to contact with strangers. To make matters even worse, a strange tingling sensation spread throughout my body. I'd never felt anything like it in the past.

After the FBI Agents left, Leah put me to bed. We discussed Edward and Jacob while giggling like little girls. I found myself wanting to know more about Agent Cullen, which scared me. Whoever he was, he was off limits to me.

_**~~SS~~**_

The next morning, both Agents came to take us to the crime scene. I giggled when Leah continued to brow beat Jake. I was pretty sure they would make love soon. The arousal coming from those two could have knocked over a mountain.

Edward was at the wheel today. He drove faster than I felt comfortable with, but he handled the car well. I avoided him. He watched me. We stared at each other through the mirror at one point. His emerald eyes were dark, and I sensed his curiosity. I looked away because, hating to be stared at as if I were a freak.

Soon, the crime scene was just like in my vision. It was still covered in the victim's blood. I tried to talk Leah out of going in, but being stubborn, she refused to reason. Of course she immediately got sick and had to run out. Agent Black wenter after her leaving me and Agent Cullen alone.

I told Edward what I was seeing. I felt like I was letting the victim down because I couldn't decipher more. The Sleep Stalker was very meticulous. Most of the time, I only felt rage from the killer. It permeated the rooms of most crimes scenes. In this particular house I felt a sense of joy and well being, meaning the Stalker thought what he was doing was right. He felt justified in killing. The realization made me shiver.

Minutes later, I noticed a picture frame in the corner-it was still in perfect condition. I willed it forward, seeing that it was a picture of a pretty young woman standing on a beach with a man's hands around her shoulder. I recognized Jacki Gayle also known as the victim. The man was in the photograph was obviously her boyfriend. I held in a sob. They'd seemed to be truly in love. It was sad because their time together ended so violently.

I hadn't expected the manifestation of my power to be a big deal. I thought the Captain had already explained my abilities to Edward and Jacob. Obviously he hadn't, because Edward had a major meltdown and passed out.

Horrified, I rushed to his side and kneelt down on the floor. I didn't care about the blood that oozed through my pants. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. I felt bad for scaring Agent Cullen. Slowly, I bent down until I was an inch away from his face. Then I pulled my shirtsleeve down to cover my hand and touched Edward's forehead.

"Wake up, Edward. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

His eyes opened slowly. "Bella," he moaned.

I was just about to stand to help him up when he pulled me down, my body flush against him. My heartbeat sped up as I entered severe panic mode. I was barely able to calm myself. I was laying on top of Agent Cullen in a puddle of blood! My life had gotten even stranger than usual.

I didn't have to use my abilities to decipher Edward's mood-he was extremely horny. Unfortunately, I could feel his erection poking me in the stomach. It was too much, so I started crying and clawing at his chest. He came to and tried to subdue me, but I couldn't stop. In my mind I was back in the basement getting raped by all those men.

Suddenly, Edward let me go. "Shortcake, calm down. I would never hurt you darling. You're safe," he said, his soothing voice was slightly panicked.

The use of the nickname brought me back. Phil had never called me anything good._ Whore, cunt, and bitch_es were his favorites, but he refrained from any endearing terms.

Trapped in my own past, I barely heard Edward as he tried to apologize. Soon, we both stood up. He quickly pulled out his phone and called Agent Black.

A minute later, Jacob came through the door. He looked apprehensive for some reason. When he saw Edward's bloody clothes, his eyes widened.

"What the hell happened to you man? You're supposed to study the crime scene not play in it," Jake screeched.

Edward gave a dry laugh. I noticed he was looking at me strangely. I knew he would avoid me from here on out. There weren't many people who wanted to stick around after they discovered my powers. Eventually, Edward asked Jake to go outside and get his change of clothes that were in the trunk, but he kept staring at me as he exited the room..

I sniffled. "Go ahead and call me a freak. I can take it."

A wave of anger hit me right in the chest. _Edward_.

"Why do you automatically think the worst of me? I was going to apologize to you."

My eyes widened. Surely he was lying. "Yeah right, Agent Cullen. I'm used to it. There's nothing you can say that I haven't heard before."

His eyes visibly softened. "I'm sorry that those other assholes couldn't appreciate you for what you are. I am going to prove to you I'm different. I do apologize for touching you without your permission. I promise you it won't happen again."

Our eyes met, and I felt a rush of…something. Whatever it was it was intense. My pulse sped up, my body bathed in heat. I began to blush, my overheated cheeks making me feel more out of sorts. Those feelings were new and different.

Jake returned with Edward's change of clothes. He studied both of us before giving Edward a hard look. He was probably silently telling Agent Cullen not to mess with the freak. By then, I had tears running down my cheeks. I needed to get out of the bloody room and away from Edward.

"Excuse me, I need some fresh air," I whispered, before rushing out of the house.

When I got outside, I immediately saw Leah leaning against Agent Cullen's car. She was trembling and had a bottle of water in her hand. She tried to smile when she saw me, but I could tell it was forced. I pointed to my jeans and told her I had to change. She grimaced but helped me into the Escalade.

Thankfully, I had a spare pair of yoga pants in my purse. Being around so many crime scenes had taught me to always take a change of clothes. I folded my old jeans and put them in the back of the SUV, planning to get them later. Plus, it was best Leah saw as little blood as possible. When everything was done, I felt much better.

Leah looked into my eyes and said, "I didn't mean to leave you, Bella. I just couldn't…."

I wrapped my arms around her to let her know it was all right. She was almost seven inches taller than me, but in the moment she was much more vulnerable.

"I never wanted you to see that, Leah. I love you. Thanks for wanting to help me."

She kissed my cheek. "That's what big sisters are for."

I chuckled. "I am a year older than you, Missy. You may be bigger in size, but I am the _big_ sister."

We bantered for a few minutes before the conversation turned serious.

"So, how do you feel about Agent Cullen? Don't think I didn't see you two making googly eyes in the mirror. You never look at any guy like that. Spill it sis," she ordered, her eyes seeing right through me.

I blushed. Was she implying that I…that we…it was too preposterous to even consider!

"I was not 'making googly eyes' at Edward. He was staring, and I was letting him know he couldn't intimidate me. "

She twirled a lock of my hair. "So... he's Edward now? You do know it's okay to have a crush on a guy."

I poked her in the ribs and pulled away. "Just because you want to kiss Agent Black does not mean I want to do the same to Edward."

She arched her eyebrows. "Who's talking about kissing? I said you maybe have a crush, but clearly your feelings are deeper than that."

God I hated when she did that-coaxed me into saying what was in my heart and not in my head. Leah was going to make a damn good lawyer.

"Agent Cullen has a girlfriend. Furthermore, he is not interested in me in any way, shape, or form. It may be okay to have crushes, but my experience with men hasn't been the best. I will continue to save them and _myself_ the trouble by not dating."

If I was honest I would have admitted that i felt something for Edward. I kind of wanted him to touch me; nothing too physical but maybe he could just hold my hand. I wanted to see if the tingling feeling would come again.

Leah clucked her tongue. "I wouldn't say he's uninterested. He may have a girlfriend, but he's not married. Don't sell yourself short."

I balked. "Leah Anne Clearwater, I am not a man stealer, and even if I were... Besides, I'm sure Edward doesn't look at me that way. I really have nothing to offer him."

She smiled at me sadly. "You have to stop putting yourself down. You're smart. You're beautiful. You're funny. You're a great cook. _You_ help save lives. Any man would be lucky to have you by his side."

Even though I knew her words were untrue, they soothed my soul. I may have been some of those things, but I was also the girl who threw up on Mike Newton's shoes during our first date. He had been the first guy to really pursue me, though I'd only gone out with him because Leah and Sue encouraged me to. Dad had done a background, criminal history, and credit check on Mike before he even authorized the date.

I'd worn a pretty blue dress and matching heels that night. For the first time, I felt almost normal. My euphoria was short lived, though. Halfway through dinner, I decided to go to the restroom. Mike stood up to help me. Of course his hand went instinctively to the small of my back. I had a massive panic attack and threw up all over his shoes in the middle of a fancy restaurant. I was so embarrassed. Mike got angry and called me a train wreck. He didn't even glance at me as he paid and walked , I went to the bathroom to cry and called Leah. I told her what happened. She was there in ten minutes. I begged her not to tell Charlie, but she wouldn't listen. The next day, my dad went to Mike's place of work and got him fired. After that, I never saw Mr. Newton again.

All of a sudden, I heard a door open. I turned to look in the direction of the noice. Edward was pulling his fingers through his hair. He looked upset. His eyes were blazing. I took time to study him-any woman could see he was good looking. His body had felt like solid rock while he held me. His hair was unkempt, but tit only added to his mystique. He almost always looked like he had been freshly ravaged. I blushed, thinking of Edward in the heat of passion.

I wasn't sure why women liked sex, but I was curious. Leah bought me loads of books about orgasms and masturbation, but I never read any of them. I couldn't even stand to look at myself naked in a mirror so I doubted I would be touching my body anytime soon.

Jake was behind Edward. He looked up and smiled when he saw us. "Hello, sweet things. How would you two like Eddie and I to buy you lunch? Does that sound good?"

Leah glared at him. "I could eat. How about you, Bella?"

Agent Black gave me puppy dog eyes, making me giggle. "I'm pretty hungry myself," I replied.

"Good. What are you guys in the mood for?"

Leah and I looked at each other. "Chinese," we said in unison. We were like twins sometimes.

Jake went over to tell Edward our plans. He agreed that we should all go out for lunch. I noticed that he was now wearing jeans and a black sweater. He looked younger without his suit on. After Edward got in the driver's seat, we took off.

Agent Black insisted we had to try some hole-in-the-wall place in Chinatown. We parked and went inside. Then, we were seated in a booth. Leah and I sat on one side together, and Jake and Edward were across from us. A pretty Asian woman brought us drinks and a menu. She was all smiles for Jake and Edward.

Leah snorted. "Hey, Jake, since you're so desperate to get laid why don't you ask out our waitress. She looks like she can give you a smooth ride."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Are you jealous, Clearwater?"

Leah balked. "As if, you arrogant prick! I was just trying to look out for you."

Jake just smiled and began to whistle. I had to put my hand over my mouth to smother my laughter. Edward caught my eye and smiled at me. I blushed again-my cheeks had never been redder.

Agent Cullen leaned forward. "That's cute."

"What?" I asked.

He pointed to my face. "Your blush. It makes you even more beautiful. I like it."

Jake must have kicked him under the table, because he winced. To avoid looking at Edward, I studied my menu like it was in real Chinese lettering instead of English. Leah just stared at me and hummed.

We ended up each ordering a dish to share. My choice was walnut prawns, which Edward declared was a favorite of his, too. Leah told them I cooked and could make the most amazing Chinese dishes. Jake all but invited himself to dinner when he heard Leah's bragging.

Edward surprised me by actually trying to order a rib sandwich and fries. The place had a few American items on the list, like mac and cheese, but not a whole meal. It was a Chinese restaurant after all. The waitress apologized about a million times, because they didn't have what he'd requested.

I decided to be friendly and offer a suggestion. "Why don't you just order the orange pork and steamed vegetables?"

He glared at me. Then, I heard him mumble something that sounded like 'damn health nuts'.

Jake chuckled. "Old Eddie here has the worst diet on the West coast. If it wasn't for our forced workouts and training, he'd probably be close to a thousand pounds. I keep warning him about how he's damaging his heart, but he doesn't listen."

Edward growled. The sound scared me, and I let out a tiny yelp.

"I'm sorry, shortcake: that wasn't meant for you. I'm just getting tired of Jacob trying to change my eating habits," he explained smiling sincerely.

I told him I accepted his apology. After that, our appetizers appeared. Jake ate the eggrolls like it was his last meal, and Edward was all over his chicken wings. Leah and I gaped at their poor table manners.

"If you two little piggies don't mind, my sister and I would like to eat, too. Bella's tiny enough as it is," Leah huffed.

Agent Cullen and Agent Black quickly offered us plates. They even went out of their way to apologize. If they could have blushed, I'm sure they would have been red. When everyone had their choice, we began eating again in silence.

A few minutes later, Jake looked at me. "So, Bella...what exactly are your powers? Edward told me you lifted something and scared the bejesus out of him. Can you do it now? Try to move the saltshaker."

Leah tensed up. I knew she was about to let loose on him, but Edward slapped him on the back of the head before she could do harm.

"You idiot!" Edward yelled. "She's not a damn sideshow. You can't just demand that she perform tricks. Of all people, I never expected you to be so dense."

Leah winked at Edward.

I bowed my head. "It's okay. I'm an empath...which means I can sense people's true feelings, like if they're jealous or nervous. I see visions of things while they are happening. I can't tell the future, though. I can only see the present or sometimes the past.

"I am also telekinetic, meaning I can move small objects with my mind. I can only do it if I really concentrate and there are no distractions. Some days, that power doesn't work at all."

I felt Edward's eyes on me and tensed up.

"I also dream walk occasionally, but only when the person and I have a deep connection. Then there's the levitation-sometimes I fall into a deep sleep and... float or levitate in the air.""

Leah squeezed my hand. She knew how hard it was for me to tell strangers about my powers. When I glanced up, Edward's eyes were bugging out of his head while Jake stared in disbelief.

Agent Cullen held up his hand. "You mean you can pick up on all my feelings even if I try to hide them?" I nodded. He coughed and looked away. I wondered why it would bother him so much.

Agent Black asked the next question. "You say you dream walk. Do you go into people's dreams..."

"Yes, I can't change what they're already dreaming about but I can observe. It's not my strongest gift, so I can only do it if I have a strong connection to the dreamer.

Jake nodded. "That's pretty cool. I bet you get to see some hot dream sex."

Leah turned her wrath on him. After she kicked his shin, he got really quiet.

"It's not like that at all. If the dream is too personal, I leave. I only stay to observe the happy dreams. I need it, because I have so many nightmares."

I let my power touch Edward. He was feeling helpless and angry.

"Don't worry, Agent Cullen, I don't use my gifts to manipulate people or snoop where I'm not wanted." He gave me a tight-lipped smile.

Luckily, our food came quickly. We etook turns loading up our plates. Edward watched me as I put a prawn in my mouth. For some reason, his mood was lustful. It wasn't really a surprise-sometimes people projected sexual feelings on to food. Plus judging from the way he was gobbling his orange pork, food lust was probably the culprit.

The only sounds were those of silverware and chewing. They were all using chopsticks, but I had asked for a fork.

Edward pointed at my hands. "Can't use chopsticks, can you? I could teach you if you'd like."

I almost choked on my eggplant. 'My coordination is horrible. I did try to use chopsticks once, but I managed to accidentally throw them over my head. They landed in a nearby diner's lap. I was so embarrassed that my father had to apologize for me."

Everyone laughed. It felt good to not be bogged down in murder cases, even if it was just for a few minutes.. I knew we still had a case to solve but stressing out and over thinking wasn't going to help us get closer to the killer.,

Jake looked up from his plate. He had already devoured three helpings. I knew personally how much men could eat from my time living with Seth and Charlie. When I cooked dinner, I had to make enough for twenty. Thinking of my dad and stepbrother brought a soft smile to my face. I noticed Edward staring at me again, so I looked down at my plate. Edward made me feel so many strange things.

"Bella, you said that you can float in your sleep. Would you be willing to let me sit in your bedroom so I can see it for myself? Can I tape it?"

Leah was about to go for his head, so I decided to lighten the mood. I concentrated on Jacob's chopstick. Everyone watched in fascination as it drifted out of his hand, and then tapped him on the forehead five times. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. I began to feel ashamed for using my telekinesis in public.

I was about to apologize when I heard a rough bark of laughter from Edward. He laughed so hard his face turned red, his eyes, lit up like a falling star. "Thank you very much, shortcake. I haven't laughed so hard in forever. I guess I don't have to worry about you keeping Jake in line."

Leah patted my knee. "That was great, Bella," she whispered.

I turned fire engine red. Jake apologized and assured me he was just kidding. Leah rolled her eyes and called him a 'miscreant'.

Soon, we finally finished our dinner and ordered desert. They had chocolate cake; and since that was my favorite desert, I ordered a slice with green tea ice cream. Edward ordered the same. He tried to engage me in conversation, but I ignored him for the most part. He made me feel shy. I didn't know how to talk to a man like him.

After Edward paid, we got up to leave. Leah and I had to get takeout containers because we hadn't finished all of our meal. Jake was already eying the bag. I handed it to Leah, knowing she would guard it like a pitbull.

Leah got out of the booth before me, and Jake followed. Edward and I stood up at the same time. His hand brushed my wrist, where he traced a tiny circle on the soft skin before pulling away.

I heard him mutter, "Silk and satin", which made absolutely no sense.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to do that."

I smiled, letting him know it was all right. Edward's touch hadn't scared me whatsoever. Instead, I felt the same tingle and rush of heat. I had a strong urge to grab his hand again. I just wasn't used to responding to the opposite sex-men scared me to death. I hadn't known Edward very long, but I already felt comfortable enough to let him get close to me. _Weird_.

Sighing, I made a mental note to call Dr. Carmen when we got back to the Inn. I didn't know what my reaction meant, but I was going to get to the bottom of it. I had to remind myself that Agent Cullen was in a committed relationship, and I screw up his home life. The scariest thing was I found myself wishing he was single.

* * *

_Please review._


	6. Chapter 6: Cheating Hearts

_**A/N:** Thanks for your continued support of my writing. Rated M for graphic violence, murder, and sexual abuse/rape. Check out Profile page for songs.  
_

**BETA: TwiDi**

* * *

_**EPOV **_

_Isabella Marie Swan. Bella Swan. Bella Cullen. Bella Swan-Cullen_-hose were the words scribbled all over my personal notebook. I'd only known the little spitfire for three days, and she had taken over my entire world.

The day Bella showed me her powers, the dynamic between us changed. I fainted like a pansy ass after seeing her move the picture frame with her mind. Then, when she tried to help me I practically molested her on the floor. I hadn't meant to scare her, but she'd been so close. I would sleep one-hundred years if it meant I could wake up to my shortcake's arms.

I knew it seemed like I was moving pretty fast, but I'd never been in love. I knew what Tanya and I had wasn't real love- it was more of a mutual affection. Lately, it hadn't been anything but cohabitation. I felt bad for not giving Tanya all the love she needed. I just couldn't be with her anymore, especially while I was falling in love with Bella.

The other day in the restaurant reiterated what I already knew- I really enjoyed spending time with Bella. She was a breath of fresh air. Bella was smart, witty, humble, and beautiful; the type of womanI would be more than happy to be seen by my side. When my hand brushed her wrist, I'd barely been able to control myself. I wanted to pull her into my arms. She was so small and fragile, but she had a formidable spirit. I knew she wouldn't be easily broken. The fact that she was a gifted psychic only added to her charms.

When she'd confessed her complete list of powers, I was freaked out. I went home and read all the literature I could find on ESP and Paranormal Psychology. I even managed to find some case studies which an Institution had done on Bella. She was utterly fascinating. I was still nervous about her being able to sense my emotions, because I was usually horny when she was around. The dream walking thing also worried me-I had been having some pretty erotic dreams about Ms. Swan.

Fortunately, none of it was enough to quell my feelings for Bella. I thought about her every second of every day. She had gotten into my soul and made herself at home. A touch of her hand was more powerful than all the past sexual encounters I'd had with other women.

I wasn't a ladies man by any means. Although women practically threw themselves at me since high school, I never turned into a Lothario. Besides, the only reason most of them noticed me was for my looks. I hadn't beeninto vain females before I met Tanya. I couldn't be like Jasper, who just sleep with a woman and left her alone. I was a long-term man. Including Tanya, I'd only had three sexual experiences in my life.

The first had been my high school girlfriend Jessica. She was a popular cheerleader with lots of friends. She had set her sights on me sophomore year. I usually holed up in my room or a library to study, so there weren't many opportunities for us to go out. My extracurricular schedule hadn't hindered Jessica, though. She practically stalked me until I didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

My father and Esme had been so worried about me that year, because I wasn't adjusting socially. In order to pacify everyone, I'd gone out with Jessica. One night, she got me drunk on cheap liquor and I lost my virginity. To this day, I was foggy on exactly what happened. I'd woken up to Jessica in my arms and a condom on my dick. After that, I dated her because I felt obligated. We went out for the rest of high school before she broke up with me to attend college. It hadn't been a great loss for either of us.

My second sexual relationship happened in college. I used to spend hole up in the stacks at Dartmouth. Girls would sashay by me and giggle until I moved to another section. I didn't understand why they thought I was there to pickup chicks, so I never made eye contact with any of them. I would just put on my reading glasses, gather my books, and plug in my laptop. My obsession with Criminal Justice intensified.

I'd been in the library as usual when a pretty brunette girl had come up to ask me a question. She wore glasses, like me, and actually had books in her hand. It seemed I had a book she was looking for in the stacks I invited her to sit at my table. We began going out soon after the study session. Her name was Angela, and her dad was a minister. She was very sweet and down to Earth. She was also thin with shoulder-length black hair. We were better friends than lovers. Every time we had sex, it was slightly awkward. Then, we'd both end up embarrassed. However, I was a horny guy, and Angela met my basic needs. I was quite fond of her, but there were no deep feelings involved.

We dated for a year. I took her to a party being held by one of my lab geek friends, Ben Cheney. The moment his eyes met Angela's, they were in love. It was like I was invisible. Ben asked many questions about Angela, and I could tell he was smitten. I introduced them-hey hit it off immediately. Angela and I broke up the same night. Just like with Jessica, there were no hard feelings. Last year, I'd even attened Angela and Ben's baby's christening.

The relationship with Tanya was my last sexual experience. Those first few months she'd almost attacked me every day. Our lovemaking was wild and crazy. I almost craved it. There wasn't much intimacy with it, though. Tanya would rip off my clothes, we'd roll around; and once we were both satiated, we returned to mild indifference.

I had really tried to make things work between us. I thought maybe our relationship would grow and change. Deep down I knew it would never happen. These days, all Tanya wanted to do was gossip and shop. I was at a point in my life where I needed more from a relationship. It was time I broke up with her. I was sure that she wouldn't take it well, but it was better for us to be honest than keep trying to fix something irrevocably broken. All these thoughts ran through my head as I drove home.

Jake and I had dropped off Leah and Bella after the lunch stop. I didn't want to let Bella go, but we had a lot of work to do in the coming week. Bella and Leah would be at Headquarters all day, so they needed their rest. Bella had even surprised me by saying goodbye. Her sweet voice and th sexy as hell blush gave me a hard-on which wouldn't subside. Of course Leah had given Jake the finger before parting.

Next, I'd dropped Jake off at his apartment. He had a yoga class and didn't want to be late. How a man as big as Jake bent himself into those poses was beyond me. I had gone to one of those classes, and it took half an hour to untangle my limbs. The instructor blamed my lack of flexibility on my poor diet. I made Jake treat me to a corndog and fries meal for putting my body through that shit.

Before I went inside the house, I opened the trunk to get some binders. My bloody suit was in back-I needed to take it to the dry cleaners in the morning. A small piece of fabric caught my eye. I realized it was a pair of blue jeans, definitely not mine. They were covered in blood at the knees-the same pants Bella was wearing before I pulled her down into the blood with me. I vaguely remembered her changing into some black stretchy pants. She must have hidden her jeans in my car before we went to lunch. _Damn she's tiny_. I probably wouldn't be able to put one leg in her pants. I slapped myself on the head because my thoughts sounded dirty even to my ears. Shaking my head, I re-folded her jeans and put them with my suit. I would have them cleaned and returned to Bella.

After that was done, I finished loading my messenger bag and headed into the house. I saw Tanya's car outside, which meant she was inside. I called out for her, but I didn't get any answers. As usual, there wasn't anything cooked on the stove. I wasn't a misogynist by any means; I was all for equal rights and equal pay, but it would have been nice to come home to a hot meal. I'd cooked for Tanya many times before, but she never returned the favor. Sighing, I put down my bag and headed to the room.

When I was halfway upstairs, I heard loud moaning.

"Oh baby, put it in now! Harder! Right there!"

It was definitely Tanya's voice. I went a few more steps and stopped when I heard the voice of a strange man. He was breathing heavily and grunting. I didn't have to have Bella's power to figure out what was going on in my bedroom.

"Yeah, Tawny baby! Your tits are so fucking hot! Cum for me baby!"

_My girlfriend is cheating on me..in my bed!_ I wasn't in love with Tanya, but cheating under our roof was beyond disrespectful. If she wanted another lover, she should have been an adult and told me. Sure I was falling for Bella, but I planned to break up with Tanya before anything happened. Unfortunately, Tanya hadn't given me the same courtesy.

I burst through the door. "What the hell is going on here?!"

My eyes widened when I took in the scene. I'd seen everything under the sun, but it was still pretty shocking. Tanya was riding some guy with had a ball gag in his mouth. She was dressed in a black leather dominatrix outfit and a corset. The guy was tied to the bed by his ankles and wrists. He was big with dark brown hair. Tanya was holding a whip, which was digging into the big guy's abdomen. There was another guy sitting in a chair fondling himself while wearing a dog collar and nothing else. Tanya scrambled to disconnect herself and stand up.

"Demetri, Felix, you two have to go now. Just grab your stuff and wait for me in my car."

She tossed dog collar guy a set of keys. I looked away while she released the chained guy. Both men dressed in record time and ran down the stairs. Tanya put a robe over her outfit before coming to stand in front of me. I glared at her. She was sweaty and stank of dirty sex. Her fake tits were crammed in her outfit, her hair wild. I wondered how her dad would react if he saw her looking so filthy.

"Edward, I didn't expect you to be home this early. I'm sorry you had to see that. As you know, we haven't been having sex lately. You are too preoccupied with your career. I just need more sex than a man like you can give me. If you'll allow me to keep seeing Felix and Demetri, I'll work harder on being a better girlfriend. It's the least you can do for me."

I looked at her incredulously. "Tanya, do you seriously think I'm going to let you keep banging random men in my house? Don't you dare put this all on me! You knew I had a demanding job when you met me. If you couldn't deal, you should have told me then. I was planning to break up with you anyway. We haven't been great for a long time. Now, please get your ass out of my house. You can come get your shit tomorrow when I'm not home. I'm calling Esme so she can put the house up for sale. You're welcome to buy it from me if you want. Goodbye."

Crocodile tears escaped from her heavily made up eyes. "Oh, Eddie! We can work it out. Don't leave me, baby."

She tried to grab my arm, but I shrugged her off. "I hate that fucking nickname! It's Edward, not Eddie! Just go, Tanya. There's nothing left to say."

I watched her leave the room in a huff. A few minutes later, I heard her car pull out of the driveway. I sat down and thought about what just happened. I explored my feelings from every angle, but all ll I felt was euphoria. I tried to muster up some sadness by conjuring up the image of Tanya riding the big guy but it only made me smile. Then, I laughed until my stomach started to hurt.

When I managed to pull myself together, I called my brothers and asked if they wanted to come over. They both agreed because their wives were planning Rosalie's baby shower. Less than an hour later, they showed up with beer and pizza. I met them at the door and ended up telling them the whole Tanya dominatrix story. Jasper wanted to know if I had pictures. I threatened to tell Alice he'd asked.

Emmett started setting up the big screen, so we could watch a game. There were four pizzas on the coffee table. Em would eat two by himself and the other two were for Jasper and I. We sat down and they both turned to me. Jasper was the first to speak.

"So, Edward, are you okay? I mean Tanya was a real bitch, but she was still your girlfriend."

I smirked. "Honestly guys, I was planning to move on anyway. Our relationship has been bad for a long time. I was trying to hold out. A part of me thought it would get better, but it never did."

Emmett stood up to get coasters for our beer glasses. I couldn't resist a chance to rib him. "Thanks Emmie. We wouldn't want the tables to get ruined."

He gave me the finger before sitting back down. "Make fun of me all you want, man. Do you know how mean a pregnant woman who discovers water marks on a table can be? Well I do. The whole experience has scarred me for life."

I laughed, thinking of Rosie going upside Emmett's big head for messing up her precious furniture. Our mom had been the same way. She used to say just because she lived in a house full of men, didn't mean she accepted filth. We had been expected to clean up after ourselves.

"You're so whipped, man," Jasper said, pointing at Em.

Emmett threw a pillow at him. "You're one to talk, Snazzy Jazzy. Alice told me about the ballroom dance classes she has you taking."

We laughed as Jasper mumbled some choice curse words. My brother the player was being cajoled into formal dance classes. Being in a relationship could really change a person. I never thought I'd see the day when Jasper Cullen was monogamous.

Emmett gave me an evil grin. "Edward, Rosie has some lawyer girlfriends she could set you up with. Most of them are real ballbusters but you don't have any so it probably won't be an issue."

I threw an ice cube at his big head. "Actually, there is a woman I'm interested in. She's smart, beautiful, and extremely sweet."

Both Jasper's and Emmett's ears perked up.

"Who is she?" they asked in unison.

I mentally debated whether or not I should tell them. Over the last couple of years, I'd gotten really close to my brothers. We didn't keep secrets from each other, so I decided to tell them the truth.

"Her name is Isabella Swan or Bella. The Captain brought her in to assist on the Sleep Stalker case. She's a gifted psychic and has helped law enforcement in Colorado and Arizona. She's here with her stepsister until we break the case."

They both stared at me like I was speaking in tongues.

Emmett spoke up first. "You're in love with a psychic who is helping you on a case? How long have you even known this woman?"

I put my slice of pizza down and faced him. "I've only known her for about two days but we have some kind of connection. I can't stop thinking about her, and when we're together...I feel happy. I'm not trying to jeopardize the case if that's what you're worried about."

Jasper grinned. "Edward old boy, you were always the most sensitive one. I'm sure this Bella gave you a little pussy, so you think you're hooked. You don't have to fall in love with every woman you bone. Keep fucking her until she solves the case and then break it off."

I was up and over the table before he finished the sentence, punching him in the nose.

"Shut up, asshole! Don't you talk about her like that! Bella is sweet and innocent! I would never use and discard her like a tissue! I love her!"

Emmett managed to pry me off of our brother. Then, Jasper used a napkin to wipe the blood pooling from his nose.

"Hey, man; calm down. I didn't' mean it. I didn't know the girl was so important to you. I'm sorry."

I sat down on the couch. "Bella's very special and not just because of her abilities. She went through a severe trauma when she was younger...repeated rapes and beatings. She can't be touched by strangers. I've never even held her hand."

Emmett lowered his eyes. "Raped and beaten just like mom. She must be really brave to survive something like that. I want to meet her."

"Me, too," Jazz said.

I groaned. "Bella just started to open up to me a little. I don't know how she'd feel meeting you two. People have treated her badly before, so she's pretty self conscious."

Emmett pouted. "Please, Edward. Rosie and I had a fight over me leaving the milk out last night. If I came home with some gossip about meeting your new girlfriend, she might forgive me."

Jasper and I snickered at Emmett's expression. He was dead serious.

"Fine! She'll be at headquarters all day tomorrow. Stop by my desk and I'll introduce you guys. If either of you hurt or embarrass her I will get Alice and Rosalie to make your lives a living hell, got it?"

The both nodded. We watched the rest of the game in peace. My team wo,n so Jaz and Emmett had to give me a twenty. They went home around ten after their wives started to call. I spent the rest of the night going over case notes. Then, I decided to call in a favor.

I dialed my friend Eric Yorkie. He and I had been in the Math Olympics together in high school. He currently worked for the CIA. I asked him to send me any files he could find on Isabella, both electronic and physical. Her files were sealed but Eric was a genius and could bypass any system. An hour later, the first files came through on my computer. I zoomed in on the image of a young Bella.

The photos were from the police investigation of the Ripening Fellowship. I remembered reading a little about them at Quantico. They used to be a cult that engaged in everything from tax evasion to murder. I was surprised Bella had been involved in it. The case notes said her mother Renee had been the leader's wife. Renee and Bella lived on the compound for several years until Bella ran away-that was all the information contained in writing.

Shuddering, I clicked to the next image. What I saw turned my stomach so badly, I threw up in my office garbage can.

A teenage Bella, obviously malnourished, was holding a sheet over her breasts while someone took pictures of her back. A lot of long whipping marks covered her pale skin. There were so many cuts and contusions I could barely make out any unblemished skin. I clicked again, and the image changed to one of Bella's legs, which were also covered in cuts and bruises. The pictures went on the same way, showing her abdomen and feet; which were so mangled she was missing toenails.

_My poor angel, what she must have gone through_. The last picture was the one which would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. It was an up close facial shot of Bella. Her big doe eyes were open. It looked like she was begging for someone to see her. I touched the screen and cried.

Eric's email promised more information when he could get it. I turned off all my equipment and went to sleep. I used the guest room, because I would never sleep in the bedroom again-memories of Tanya riding the big guy would make me gag. I dreamed of Bella all night. I had nightmares about some faceless bastard hurting her. I dreamed she let me touch her and kiss all her scars. Later, I woke up bathed in sweat. It was two minutes before my alarm was set to off, so I decided to get up for the day.

I showered and threw on my clothes. I drank a cup of coffee as I watched the morning news. The media was still having a field day with the Stalker case. If we didn't solve it soon, the public was going to turn vigilante and that was dangerous for everyone.

I drove to pick up Leah and Bella. Jake was going to question Jacki Gayle's neighbors again, so he would meet us at the station. I pulled up in front of the Inn and got out and knocked on the girl's door. To my surprise, Bella answered. She even smiled at me.

"Hello Edward. Leah isn't feeling well so she can't come with me today. She's sleeping right now so if you could just wait here a moment I can get my coat. Then we can leave."

I watched Bella exit the room. When she came back, she was wearing a blue wool coat with fitted jeans and a white shirt underneath. I stared at her as she buttoned up her coat. Her hair was completely down. There was a little gloss on her lips, which was all the makeup she wore. Bella looked absolutely beautiful. I had to resist the urge to pull her in to my arms.

I opened the door for her. "Ready?"

She blushed as she passed. When we got outside, I opened the passenger door for her. The SUV was pretty tall but it had a step which allowed her to reach the seat. She buckled her seat belt. I ran to my side, got in, and took off. Bella was staring out the window with a thoughtful look on her face. I decided to break the silence.

"How are you this morning shortcake? I hope it's not too early."

She blushed again. "I'm good. I actually slept pretty well last night. And no, I'm used to waking up early."

The traffic heading to headquarters was pretty bad, so I kept engaging Bella in conversation. She answered all my questions politely but I wasn't finding out what I really wanted to know. Soon, I decided to just plunge head first into her past.

"Bella, please don't think I'm rude, but why do you always completely cover up your body? I've never even seen your arms."

She turned around to look at me. There was moisture in her eyes. I could have kicked my own ass for upsetting her.

"I…I…have…lots of scars. They're ugly and cause people to ask uncomfortable questions. I keep them hidden."

I growled. "Nothing about you is ugly, Bella! Your scars show your strength. They make you who you are. You shouldn't hide yourself just because it makes some people uncomfortable. That's their problem not yours."

She stared at me. I reached over and took her hand. Then, I entwined our fingers together. I didn't want her to have a breakdown, but it felt so nice to feel her skin and give her some reassurance. Bella looked at our hands resting in her lap. I thought she would freak out but she didn't. She gave me a blinding smile. It made her skin glow and her eyes light up. She squeezed my hand.

"Edward, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I never thought about it that way. I've been hiding for so long."

I rubbed circles on the back of her hand. "You never have to cover up with me, shortcake. Besides, I've already seen your scars." I knew the minute I said it something bad was about to happen.

Bella dropped my hand. "What do you mean you've already seen my scars?! I've never shown you anything."

I frowned. 'Well I was curious about you, so I kind of had a friend send me some of your sealed files. I'm sorry, Bella. I just wanted to know about your past…"

She held up her hand to interrupt me. "So you know everything? Did you have fun looking at my naked body?! Did you get off on it?!

I reached over and tried to grab her hand again. She backed away from me, making my heart hurt.

"No, Bella. I don't know everything, just what was in the file. There were hospital pictures and a short bio, but it left out a lot. You weren't naked in the pics...well not all the way. I would never get off on seeing you like in pain. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, forgive me."

She raised her head, tears in her chocolate eyes. I felt like the world's biggest asshole for making her cry.

"Why? Why did you do it?" She asked, looking me in the eye.

I leaned over and wiped the tears from her pretty face. Her cheeks flushed as her eyes widened.

"Because…because I love you, Bella. I did it because I love you."

She was just about to reply when a horn honked and signaled us to go.

_Fuck traffic, and fuck whoever invented the car horn_, I thought bitterly.

* * *

_Please review._


	7. Chapter 7: Jelly Filled Donuts

_**A/N:** Thanks for your continued support of my writing. Rated M for graphic violence, murder, and sexual abuse/rape._

**BETA: TwiDi **

**_

* * *

BPOV _**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Agent Edward Cullen thought that he was in love with me. Even with my abilities, this revelation came as a surprise. There was no way that it could be true.

I was stunned into silence until some idiot behind us started honking his car horn. Edward stopped staring at me and continued driving. There was a tense silence while we both waited to see what the other would say. I fidgeted in my seat.

"Um…Edward…I'm really flattered, but there's no way that you're in love with me. Maybe you find me interesting or unique…but love?"

The passion and pain in his eyes nearly undid me. "Damnit Bella, I know my own feelings! I love you! Doesn't that mean anything?!"

I played with the gold angel locket around my neck. It was something I always did when I was nervous. "It means a lot Edward but you….you can't love me. We barely know each other. Besides, you already have a girlfriend."

"We broke up. She didn't love me and I definitely didn't love her. You say we barely know each other but haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? I am willing to take things slowly with you. Just…just give me a chance Bella."

I was surprised to feel moisture on my face. I was crying; something that I rarely did anymore. This couldn't go on. It wouldn't be fair for Edward to have a girlfriend that he couldn't take out in public or be intimate with. From only knowing him for a few days, I could tell he was a highly sexually active male. What would we do together; play Scrabble?

"I…I…I can't Edward. I'm…I'm not attracted to you in that way. I would like for us to become friends during my time here. Let's put our personal relationship aside and catch the Stalker. That's the most important thing right now."

We got stopped at another traffic light. Edward used words that made me blush. He was not in a good mood and it was all of my fault. I had to wrap my arms around my stomach to hold it together. If I didn't get out of this car soon, I was going to have a major panic attack.

Edward's face was set in stone. He looked like a man ready to be hanged. "Is…is there someone else? Do you have a boyfriend?"

I wasn't sure if it was the stress or the question, but I found myself suddenly very angry. "How in the hell would I have someone else?! There are only a few people that can hug me or hold my hand. I've never been kissed, because I would pass out or vomit in the guy's mouth! I take four showers a day because I can still feel them inside of me! I have visions and nightmares. My best friends are therapists and paranormal experts. I work from home, because I can't be around more than five people at once. Yet, you think I have a damn boyfriend! I have nothing…absolutely nothing to offer you! Just do your job and leave me alone!"

I reached into my purse to get a much needed Xanax. Luckily, I remembered to bring a bottle of water. I swallowed two pills and closed my eyes, waiting for them to take effect. I didn't bother to use my gift to gauge Edward's emotions because mine were out of control.

He placed his hand on my cheek. Usually, that would cause me to go into a full on anxiety fit but somehow, his touch soothed me. Belatedly, I realized that we were in the parking garage of the FBI Headquarters. My thoughts had been so muddled, that I didn't even know that Edward had parked the car.

I opened my eyes. Agent Cullen was leaning close. His eyes were more of a jade color today. He was looking at me like…like he was in love. My eyes widened. I knew that he could see the deep blush on my cheeks. I really hadn't believed him until now.

"Shortcake, you have everything to offer me. Just because you had a difficult past doesn't mean that you should give up on your future. I want you to make you mine. The least you can do is to give me a chance. I think you'll learn to love me back. I'm sorry for freaking you out. That wasn't my intention at all."

Before I could open my door, Edward was out of the car. He held my hand to help me down from the SUV. I accidentally stumbled on the way down, which forced him to grip my shoulders. My heartbeat tripled, because he was too close. I could feel his hard muscular arms supporting my much smaller body. His scent assaulted my brain like a drug. Maybe he wasn't close enough.

I held onto him, until I felt my feet touch solid ground. When he retracted his arms, I felt an odd tug in my stomach. It felt like someone was tickling my insides. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just different. A small giggle escaped my lips. I briefly wondered about what could be making me feel like laughing.

Edward must have heard my giggle. I watched as his eyes lit up. He smiled down at me. "You have the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard. You should do it more often." He turned to leave but I stopped him. Maybe, just maybe, I could be normal for once.

"Edward…could…could you maybe try something with me?"

He turned around slowly. I felt the curiosity and excitement coming off of him in waves. "Sure, what do you want Bella?"

"Just stand still a minute. Give me your hand."

He complied. His eyes never left my face as I held his palm. I placed it onto my cheek. Edward's pulse jumped. It felt…good. I wasn't scared at all. I slowly moved his hand towards my neck, still nothing. Since I was feeling brave, I guided his hand to my hair. He curled a strand around his finger. I shuddered.

"Bella, that was amazing! Has anyone ever been able to touch you like this before?"

I shook my head. "No, you're…you're the only one. I thought that since you touched my hand without incident that you might be able to touch elsewhere. This is as far as we can go today though. I have a lot to discuss with my therapist."

Edward's finger was still in my hair. He seemed to be mesmerized. "Bella, your hair is so soft, just like your skin. It's like silk and satin."

So, that was what he meant when he said those words at the restaurant. I wasn't used to good looking men paying compliments towards me. I kind of just stood there and shuffled my feet. Eventually, Edward removed his hand.

"Bella, does this…does this mean that you want to try? I promise that I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. I can be patient for you."

Every part of my body and soul wanted to say yes, but would it be fair to him? What was going to happen when he tried to kiss me? Could I meet his family without having a panic attack? There were just too many questions. I wasn't comfortable giving him an answer so soon.

"It means that I'll think about it. I would like to think we are becoming friends. Let's explore that and see what happens. I know you have these…feelings for me. Please just give me a chance to wrap my head around all of this. I hope that's good enough for you, because it's all I have to give to you."

He nodded his head. There was just a hint of copper stubble on his jaw. I wanted to touch him, but I thought that would be too much for in one day. I was shocked at my boldness. I thought that my female hormones died in that compound. Of course my period resumed when my diet got better, but I had never had the womanly urges that other women talked about. To me, sex was an act to be endured… not enjoyed.

We walked into the station side by side. A couple of burly men gave me strange looks. I kept my head down as always. The Captain had to inform the other Agents about me, but he didn't tell them the whole truth. Supposedly, I was just a victim that had experience in helping the police learn the sociopathic mind. While that was true, he left off the fact that I was gifted. The courts didn't really take well to people with ESP taking the stand, so we only helped them gather evidence to solve crimes. That was fine with me, because I never wanted to be famous.

Edward wanted to go to the cafeteria to get breakfast. He asked me if I wanted anything. I asked for a cup of coffee. He left me with the Captain while he went to get our order. My right leg shook like a crack head's. The pills hadn't done anything to calm my frayed nerves.

Captain Volturi was deep in thought. He glanced over at me. "So, you and Agent Cullen seem to be getting along better. Let me know if there are any problems."

I blushed. "Yes, Edw—Agent Cullen has apologized for his previous behavior. We're going to look through the Archive pictures to see if I get any visions. Maybe the killer is in there."

Aro seemed pleased with that information. I felt his exuberance. He really wanted to catch the Sleep Stalker before he retired. It wasn't that he wanted the fame; he just really wanted his family and friends to not live in fear anymore. It was quite noble.

Thankfully, Edward returned with my coffee. He updated the Captain on our status and then took me to his office that he shared with Jake, who was still interviewing the suspect's neighbors. The first thing Edward did was sit his Styrofoam container and my coffee on his desk. He was going to close the door, but I stopped him.

"Um…Edward…um…I know this is kind of stupid, but I can't be in here with you unless the door is open. It's not that I'm scared…I just feel calmer if it's open."

"I don't want you to be afraid when I'm around, and stop calling yourself stupid. I completely understand. I volunteer at the Rape Crisis Center and…"

I held up my hand. "You do? Not that I'm complaining, but I've never met a man, besides my dad, that worked with rape victims. Do you volunteer for personal or career reasons?" This man never ceased to shock me. He was very different than I first suspected. With each piece of the puzzle revealed, I felt myself more drawn.

He held out the chair in front of his desk and asked me to take a seat. He elected to keep standing. Whatever he was about to tell me, caused him grief. I wanted to hold him in my arms and I would have if I could. It was times like this that I wished I was one hundred percent normal.

"Bella, my…my mom was raped and killed when I was thirteen. She…she was beaten and the goddamn bastard…he strangled her. She was just going to the grocery store when it happened. My father encouraged me and my brothers to volunteer to make a difference. We have been doing it for years."

My heart ached for him. I knew how hard it could be to live without a mother. Even though mine was still alive, she was basically dead to me. Edward's family must have been devastated by his mother's murder. I could tell that she had been loved by him.

Edward was still pacing. I stood up and walked over to him. He paused to look at me. His eyebrow raised in question. I wrapped my arms around him. I was prepared for the panic to begin but it didn't. Instead, I felt a sense of peace. My cheek was resting on his rock hard chest. Even though I was still wearing my jacket, I could feel my nipples harden. That shocked me most of all.

Edward stood rigid in my arms, not returning my awkward embrace. "Shortcake, I want to hug you so bad right now. If you say that it's okay, I'll pull you to me. Let me know if you start to feel sick."

I nodded. Edward's arms encased me. Instant anxiety bubbled up in my chest. I fought it back down until it was nothing. Edward had given me something personal and I wasn't about to make him uncomfortable. The hug was nice. Edward was warm and smelled even better this close. I wanted to take a picture for Dr. Carmen so she would believe me when I told her, but I thought that the request might scare Edward.

I sighed. "I'm so sorry about your mother. I know that she would be proud of what you do. You're a good man Agent Cullen. I haven't known many in my lifetime, but I can still spot one. Thank you for sharing a piece of your past with me."

Being in Edward's arms made me brave. I decided to give him a piece of my history. He'd already seen the pictures, so I assumed that he could handle what I was about to say. He pulled away from me. I frowned at the loss of contact. When you'd gone as long as I had without consensual human contact, you became needy.

"I don't want to let you go Bella but…I'm a guy so…things…arise." My eyes bugged out of my head. Surely he didn't mean…it was too far-fetched. I mean, could I cause…that? "Not that I was thinking of you that way shortcake. It's just that I can't control it and I didn't want to frighten you."

My face was on fire. I had given Agent Cullen an…erection. Technically, I knew what that meant, but I was still naïve as to why I would cause such a thing. Unfortunately, I was too embarrassed to ask. I was probably better off not knowing the answer.

"Um… that's okay. The hug was very nice. We should try it again later. Edward, I'm going to tell you about why I can't be touched. I need you to not speak, just listen. When I get done, if by some miracle you still want to be my friend, we can go from there."

He slammed his fist on the desk. "Bella there's not a damn thing that you can say that would make me stop loving you. If you want to talk, I'm here to listen."

After all that I'd seen in life, you'd think that I wouldn't be amazed by his words, but I was. Each time he confessed his love for me, my courage grew. "When…when I was thirteen, I got my period." I blushed and Edward choked on his eggs.

"I'm sorry Bella. I grew up in a house full of men, so I don't know a lot about young girls. Please continue."

I took a sip of my coffee. He made it just the way I liked, with cream and sugar. I was delighted that we had something in common, even if it was something simple.

"My mom…she…she always thought I was evil because of the ESP. When she found my ruined underwear, she assumed that I was having sex, so she beat me until I passed out." I stood up to pace. "Um…Ph-Phil, my stepdad and the leader of the Fellowship, was happy. He had some of the women dress me in white."

I looked over at Edward. His fists were clenched on top of the desk. He wasn't eating anymore. My timing was horrible, but I had to tell him while I could get the story out. There would be time to reflect later.

"I was taken to the Church basement. I knew that something bad was going to happen, but I was powerless to stop it. There were five other men already down there. Ph-Phil…he…put me onto an alter. He…he took…he took…my virginity that night. All of the men took turns. They…they…ejaculated on my body. It…it was supposed to be…a baptism."

I hung my head. There was no way that Edward would ever want to be with me after hearing my story. Suddenly, I was enclosed in strong arms. I tried to fight him off, but he wouldn't let me go. I began to cry. He wiped my tears and held me closer. I felt safe.

"You think that because those demons stole your innocence that you are unworthy of love or friendship? What you told me only makes me love you more. Those men were evil. They took advantage of you because they were stronger. Don't give them anymore power over your life."

I had to tell him the rest. If he could handle that story, then maybe I could trust him. "There's…there's more Edward. Phil kept coming after that. He raped me many times. I was forced to do things with him that to this day still make me sick to even think about. I'm…I'm not clean."

Edward shook me lightly. "You are clean and good and innocent too! The men that hurt you were the dirty ones." He had a few tears in his eyes. It blew me away to see a big and powerful man like Edward show such emotion. I telekinetically passed him a Kleenex. That made us both smile. "Go on Bella. If there's more, I want to know. I love you."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Phil, he prostituted me out once. I was fifteen. The Cult was short on money, so Phil came up with a plan that involved me and the other non-pregnant young girls becoming whores for a night. Some guy bought me for the duration and we…we…had sex."

Edward threw his desk chair against the wall. I flinched from the sound. I knew that it would be too much. He couldn't love a woman that had traded sex for money. I didn't blame him for being disgusted.

"Those fucking assholes! If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill this Phil myself! I would torture his ass until he begged for mercy! I'm sorry no one was there to help you Bella. It's not your fault that grown men thought it was a good idea to pay little girls for sex. You were a child. It makes me sick to think of you so scared and vulnerable."

That wasn't the response I was expecting. Edward wrapped his arms around me again. I cuddled into his chest. It was quickly becoming my favorite place in the world. We both cried on each other for a few more minutes. For the first time in forever, I felt unburdened.

Edward softly kissed the top of my head. "You are an amazing woman Bella Swan. Instead of letting those bastards win, you pulled yourself together. I know that you still have a ways to go, but I want to take the journey with you. I love you. I don't care how long it takes for us to become intimate. I'm going to show you that not all men are monsters."

I was about to tell Edward that I cared for him too, because I did. He was right. It didn't matter how long you knew someone. When you had deep feelings you just knew. I had waited my whole life to find someone like him. Now that he was in front of me, I wasn't going to let him go.

"Edward…I…"

We were interrupted by two men standing at the door. One of them was huge. He had hazel eyes and curly brown hair. The other man was tall with soft blue eyes and blonde hair. They were both agents, but only one wore a suit like Edward.

Edward stepped away from me. He was running his fingers through his unruly hair. I wondered who these men were and why they made him so nervous. I couldn't move. Edward took my hand and led me in front of the visitors.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my brothers, Emmett and Jasper Cullen. Please disregard anything they say, because they love to make fun of me."

Emmett stepped forward. I squeezed Edward's hand to let him know that I was scared.

"God-damnit Emmet, you can't touch her. Don't even think about giving her one of your bone crushing hugs."

I felt like such a loser. I was ashamed that I couldn't greet Edward's family properly. He saw the defeat on my face and pulled me closer. His belief in me, gave me strength. I looked up at the two brothers.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry that we can't shake hands."

All three men smiled at me. Jasper winked, which earned him a growl from Edward. I wasn't sure that I'd ever heard a human make that noise. It did something funny to my body.

Emmett's eyes danced with mirth. I deduced that he was the troublemaker in the family. He was a big guy, but he looked sensitive too. "Don't apologize, I understand. Did Edward tell you that my wife Rosalie is pregnant? I'm sure she'd love to meet you sometime."

"No, Edward and I haven't had a lot of time to talk yet. Congratulations on the baby. I would like to meet your wife while I'm here."

Emmett smiled at me. Edward looked angry for some reason. I didn't know what I'd said to piss him off. Jasper was studying me like a Rubik's cube. I felt very uncomfortable, like I was on display.

The tension was broken when a woman stepped into the office. She was holding a baker's box full of donuts. I had to hold in the clichéd jokes. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all took one. I declined, because I felt nauseated.

Jasper took a bite of his powdered donut. "Edward tells us that you're a psychic. Exactly what are your powers and how will you use them to catch this maniac?" His voice was friendly, so I didn't take offense to the question. Edward, on the other hand, did.

He poked Jasper in the chest. "You idiot! Why would that be the first question you asked her? Even Emmett had better sense than to pry!"

I patted Edward's hand to let him know that I was okay. Emmett took a bite of his bear claw. It was fitting that he'd chosen that one because he resembled a Grizzly. He was one of the biggest men I'd ever seen in my life.

Jasper apologized to me as Edward took a bite of his jelly-filled donut. The center was cherry red. It looked delicious, but I would feel awkward about asking him for a piece. He noticed me staring and offered me some.

I leaned in to take a bite. All eyes were on me. Some of the jelly fell on the floor. I was just about to ask for a napkin, when the jelly turned into blood. That image must have triggered a vision, because I was no longer in Edward's office.

The scene before me was straight out of a horror book. Rows of women were lined up, chained to a basement wall. They were all dead or dying. There was a large blood stain on the dirty linoleum floor. Some of the women were missing limbs, but they were alive. A red-haired man with a knife turned towards me. I screamed until I saw black.

When I came to, Edward and his brothers were hovering over me. They all looked worried. Edward's eyes were frantic. Sleep was tugging at my brain. The visions always took a lot out of me. There was something I had to tell Edward before I could rest. It took me several tries to get the words past my lips.

"Edward….listen…there's another one. There's another killer. He…he has them. We have to save…" That's all I got out before blackness claimed me once again.

_

* * *

Please review._


	8. Chapter 8: Her Light and Shining Armor

_**A/N:** Thanks for your continued support of my writing. Rated M for graphic violence, murder, and sexual abuse/rape._

**BETA: TwiDi**  
_

* * *

_

_"Love must be as much a light as it is a flame."_

Henry David Thoreau

_**EPOV**_

"Emmett, call dad and let him know I'm bringing a patient to see him. Jasper, go get the Captain and tell him that Ms. Swan has fainted, and I'm taking her home." My brothers were both trained professionals so it took no time at all for them to mobilize into action.

I panicked, but that was what you did when the woman you loved passed out on the floor. Bella lay unmoving in my arms. If something happened to her, I would never forgive myself. Maybe I'd pushed her too hard by forcing her to relive past traumatizing events.

I was very thankful for my brothers at that moment. They did as told without asking questions. Ultimately, it was up to me to protect Bella, but I needed all the help that I could get. Her breathing was regular, but I was worried about the fact that she appeared to be unconscious.

Gently, as to not cause her pain, I stroked her baby soft skin. She was the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen in my life. I was still reeling from the hug we shared minutes ago. I had thought that it would take weeks, if not months, to make it to that point. For some reason, she trusted me. Because of that, I would never let her down. From this moment on Bella Swan was the reason for my existence.

Jasper must have alerted the Captain, because he ran into my office. "Agent Cullen, what's going on in here?! Is Ms. Swan okay?" He knelt down beside us.

"She just…passed out. I think she had a vision." I made sure to keep my voice low in case there were any eavesdroppers. "I'm going to take her to see my dad. Call Jake and tell him to pick up Leah and bring her to my house. I'll take care of Ms. Swan."

The Captain nodded and took out his phone to call Jake. I lifted Bella in my arms and practically ran from the building. Several Agents gaped at us as I boarded the elevator. Some offered help but I declined. My shortcake was my responsibility. Besides, I was sure that she would be upset if she found out I let others touch her while she was unconscious.

Bella was as light as a feather in my arms. Her soft curves filling my arms caused an involuntary reaction. I got a damn hard on. It had been bad enough that I'd gotten one when she hugged me, but to know that I reacted this way even when I was worried for her was unsettling. She had to feel that she could trust me and popping boners all the time wasn't going to earn me any brownie points.

I placed Bella in the backseat and covered her with a blanket before speeding out of the garage. I kept sneaking glances at her during the ride. Traffic was heavy. I was eager to get to the hospital. I had taken her pulse and heart rate, but since I wasn't a doctor, I wanted my dad to check her out thoroughly.

Minutes later, I pulled up to Swedish Medical Center. My whole family thought that it was ironic that Carlisle worked here because he was of Swedish decent. My grandparents still lived in Stockholm, and our family visited them at least once a year. My dad even had the fine blonde hair and clear blue eyes associated with Sweden. My brother Jasper was the only one that took after him in looks. Em and I shared my mom's Irish features.

Carlisle was expecting us, so he was at the emergency exit when I arrived. In my eyes, my father had always been a hero. Even though he blamed himself for my mother's death, neither me nor my brothers ever had. He worked tirelessly every day to save people's lives. He even did rotations at Seattle Children's Hospital. He had won several awards and was very well respect in the State of Washington. So yes, Carlisle Cullen was my hero and always would be.

"Hello son. Follow me. I'll take care of Bella for you."

My dad led us to one of the private exam rooms. He already had a table set up. I laid Bella down on the white tissue paper. I took off her jacket to make it easier for him to examine her. My dad pulled down the collar of her top a bit so that he could use the stethoscope to hear her heart beat. Thankfully, it was steady. He did other various checks and procedures before announcing that Bella appeared to be fine but in a deep sleep. The news didn't help my frayed nerves.

"Edward, she's going to be fine. Something traumatic must have happened to cause her to fall into heavy slumber. Her pulse and heart rate are normal. Just let her rest for now."

I sighed. "Thanks dad. I was so worried when I saw her collapse. Her sister is usually in with us, but she's sick today. This may be normal for Bella, but I couldn't take the chance that something was wrong. You see Bella's a…"

Carlisle held up his hand. "She's a psychic." My eyes bugged out of my head. Dad chuckled. "Your brothers are like two old gossiping women. They couldn't keep a secret if you paid them to. They told me about how you confessed your love for the young psychic that you're working a case with. I warn you that Esme is very upset that she is out of the loop, but she's happy that Tanya is out of the picture as am I. I couldn't stand that vile girl."

I ran my fingers through my hair. It was a nervous habit that I'd inherited from my mother. "Yeah, it happened really quickly for me. Bella's had a…difficult past. I'm sure you saw some of the scars on her chest just now. Thank you for not touching her too much. She has a phobia about strangers touching her."

I couldn't help but gush about my woman. "She's amazing dad. She's a very gifted psychic. She's helped on a lot of cases. I love her."

He patted me on the back. "It's about time son. Of all my boys, I knew that you took your mother's death the hardest because you were the youngest. I worried about you more than you think. If you love Bella, then she's already a part of my family. We'll have to arrange a day for you to bring her by the house. I'll have Esme invite Jake and Bella's sister too."

We talked for a few more minutes before I excused myself to make a phone call. I knew that Leah was sick, but I needed information. She was the only one that could give it to me. I dialed her number and waited for an answer.

"Hebbo, Is this Ebward?" Her nose must have been terribly stuffy. Bella and Leah were used to the warmth of Arizona. It was no wonder that one of them had gotten sick in the cool Seattle air.

"Yes, it's Edward. Bella had a vision in the office. She has been in a deep sleep every since. Is this normal for her?"

I heard Leah blow into a tissue. "Yes, she gets really tired after she has a vision. Sometimes she sleeps for two days. Where are you? Bring her here, and I'll take care of her."

There was no way that I was leaving Bella's side until she woke up. She had mentioned another killer. I needed to be there when she awoke so that I could question her. Right now, her health and safety were my only concerns, though.

"I'm taking her to my house. Pack an overnight bag for the both of you and be ready. The Captain is sending Jake to pick you up. I promise you that I will take care of Bella."

She groaned. "Awww, not Agent Black, I look like shit. He's going to have a field day making fun of me." She huffed before I heard movement in the background. "I'll be ready. And Cullen, you better not take advantage of my sis. Charlie won't hesitate to shoot you if you hurt his girl."

I had no intention of ever hurting Bella. I already knew her father hated me, and I was pretty sure that I would have to do a lot of groveling and begging before he gave us his blessing. I considered that a small sacrifice compared to what I would be getting in return. I was going to make Bella mine, in every sense of the word, whether he liked it or not.

After I hung up with Leah, my dad helped me put Bella into the car. We made it to my house in record time. I took her jacket off again and put her in a guest room. The walls were sky blue and had lots of scenic paintings. The queen sized bed had a white comforter with blue stripes. There was a rocking chair and blankets in the corner as well as a bookshelf filled with novels. There was also a wall mounted flat screen television. The most eye catching piece of the room was the stone fireplace. Overall, the look was inviting.

My fingers itched to expose Bella's body. I wanted to see and touch the scars for myself, but I held those urges back. She would be angry if she discovered that I violated her in her sleep. I contented myself with lightly scratching her scalp. Her pouty dark pink lips called to me. If only I could steal a kiss. I had to leave the temptation before I caved, so I went into my office to call the Captain.

"Sir, Bella had a vision before she passed out. She mentioned that there was another killer. She asked me to save them but offered no more clues. She is still heavily fatigued, but I plan to ascertain the situations once she wakes up."

Aro slammed his fist on the desk. "You should have informed me of that before you left Headquarters. If there's another maniac out there, we don't have time to lose. I'm going to send someone to your house to give her something to wake her up."

I snarled. "No one is going to fucking touch her without going through me! Her sister, Leah, has informed me that it's common for Bella to sleep a long time after a vision. We're going to let her rest. The minute she wakes up, I'll update you."

"I am your Captain, shithead! That means that you do as I say! You have an order and if you don't comply, I'll take matters into my own hands."

I used the only advantage I had. "Aro, she's important to me. I love her. Please, don't make me choose, because I will choose her over the case. How would you feel if it was Charlotte? Would you let anyone touch her?"

I knew I had him at the mention of his daughter. "Damnit! You have twenty four hours, Cullen. If she hasn't awakened by then, I'm going ahead with my original plan. And we will be having a very long discussion about you and Ms. Swan's personal relationship. I will not jeopardize the Sleep Stalker case because you can't keep your dick in your pants."

"It's not like that, Captain. I really love Bella. You know that she can't be touched. I care about her, and I only want her to be safe. I promise you that it will not hinder the case."

He sighed. "Okay, but this discussion is not over. Take care of Ms. Swan and alert me the minute you get information. I don't care if it's three in the goddamn morning."

I was relieved after I hung up. The Captain pretended that he was all big and bad but he turned into a teddy bear with his wife and girls. I knew that mentioning his youngest, Charlotte, would tug at his heartstrings. Now all I had to do was wait for my shortcake to wakeup. I checked on her before going downstairs.

Ten minutes later, I heard a car pull up. It was Jake and Leah. I could hear them arguing from inside of the house. I opened the door to let them in. Leah looked miserable. Her hair was unkempt and her eyes and nose were red. Her deeply tanned skin was paler than usual. She was wearing black sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. I watched as she glared at Jake.

"For the last time Black, I'm fine. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. It's just a cold. I'm taking medicine and I should be over it by tomorrow."

Jake wrung his hands like a nervous mother. I didn't remember ever seeing him so visibly agitated. "Dammit, Leah, I'm just looking out for you. You need to go upstairs and lay down. Edward can take care of Bella."

Leah rolled her eyes at him. "Why in the hell do you care Jake? I'm going to go upstairs and check on my sister. Don't do me any favors by pretending you give a flying fuck what happens to me!"

My eyes traveled back and forth between Leah and Jake. Clearly, this argument was about more than his concern for her health. He looked…ashamed about something, and Leah was fighting back tears. I gave her directions to Bella's room and she left. Jake attempted to go after her, but I stepped in before he could say anything else. He was my fourth brother. If he was upset, it was my job to calm him down.

"Jake, what's up with you and Leah? You two never get along but she's not usually so emotional. What happened, man?"

He plopped himself down on my couch before covering his face with his hands. "I messed up. When we were in the car, Leah asked me if I had any cough drops because hers were in her purse in the trunk. I mentioned that I had some in the glove compartment. Three weeks ago, I had a date with a girl and we fucked in my car. I didn't know, but the chick left her underwear in my glove compartment. Leah flipped out when she saw them."

I laughed. His story was just too funny for words. "Jake, I know you like her. Why don't you admit your feelings and stop acting like a damn Middle School kid with a crush. Leah's not going to forgive you until you do."

"I know that! I don't want to be attracted to her, but I am. She hates my guts, so it's easier to pretend that I hate her too. It doesn't matter anyway. She's going to go back to Arizona once the case is over."

His words made me think of Bella. In my office she had mentioned that she would like to meet Rosalie, while she was here, which meant she too planned to return to Phoenix. I had to do everything in my power to make sure that she stayed here with me.

I turned to Jake. "You have to decide if she's worth it, and if she is, then you need to take a chance and admit your feelings. Leah doesn't hate you. She's just fighting the attraction like you. You know, I wouldn't mind have a joint wedding ceremony come springtime."

He gaped at me. "Thank god none of the other men are here to see you, Cullen. You've completely checked your balls at the door. Are you already thinking of proposing to Bella?"

I smirked. "I'm not sure on timing, but I know I'd like her to be my wife. I've never been in love and now that I am, I'm not going to give it up. If that means I'm less of a man, then so be it. All I know is that in a few days that little woman upstairs has stolen my heart. She's special to me. I love her."

Jake smiled and patted me on the back. "Congratulations, Edward." He sighed. "I guess I'll have to try to match your ass. Maybe your dream of a joint wedding will become a reality."

I filled Jake in on what happened at Headquarters. He told me that he hadn't gathered any new information from Jackie Gayle's neighbors, but he was sure that someone must have seen something. I wanted to believe him but I had studied the evasiveness of the Sleep Stalker for a long time. The monster simply left no traces. He was very skilled and very controlled at what he did.

Jake and I worked from my office while the girls slept. I had gotten a maid to clean and disinfect every surface of my bedroom. I'd also replaced the bed and all the sheets so that I could sleep in my room until the house sold. Bella and I could buy another one together, one that she picked out and not Tanya.

My ex-girlfriend was still calling me, demanding to be let back into my life. I told Tanya that it was over, but she hated getting dumped. She wasn't going to go away easily. I'd be damned if she got near Bella, though. She was just so unimportant to me now that I didn't feel like I needed to bother talking to her.

I was just about to order dinner when I heard a shrill scream come from the guest room. I recognized it as Bella's immediately. I pulled out my standard issue Glock 23 and ran to her room. When I got there, Bella was sitting up bathed in sweat. Leah's room was located down the hall, so she rushed in a second after me. Jake and I exchanged a glance, smiling slightly when we realized we'd both pulled out our guns. These women already had us acting all macho and overprotective.

I put the safety back on my gun and set it aside. Leah sat beside Bella and shushed her. All I could do was stand there. I didn't know if it was still okay to touch her or how she would react if I did. I hated the fact that those depraved monsters in her past still had a hold over her. She was too good of a person to be relegated to the shadows of society.

My shortcake turned to me. She was still in her long sleeved shirt and jeans. Her hair was sticking up every which way, but still managed to look more manageable than mine did on its best day. Her beautiful doe eyes held tears. That was what finally broke me.

I sat on the other side of Bella and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Both Leah and Jake gasped. Bella, however, tucked her head into my chest and inhaled. She rubbed her silken cheek against me for a few minutes. It was the best feeling in the world. I was bathed in the scent of strawberries and roses. If there hadn't been an audience, I wasn't sure that I would have been able to resist the urge to feast on her petal soft lips.

"Bella, sweetheart, I was so scared. Are you okay?" I asked, my voice trembling on the last question.

She squeezed me lightly before pulling away. "I…I need water," she croaked.

Jake ran to the kitchen to fetch a bottle. I was glad that I had gone grocery shopping a few days ago. If I got my way, both Bella and Leah would be staying here with me for the duration of this investigation. I didn't like being apart from the love of my life. Plus, as long as she was under my roof, I could keep her safe.

Leah continued to hug Bella and was murmuring something in her ear. Whatever she was saying did a lot to calm Bella down. I noticed that Leah looked better. Clearly, the sleep and the medicine were helping. Even though the two women were night and day, I could see that they were sisters in every sense of the word.

Jake returned with a bottle of Evian. I watched as Bella took a long sip. Leah retrieved Bella's purse and removed a Xanax. After she took it, Bella seemed to calm down considerably. I was grateful that the medication helped her, but I wished that she didn't need it. I wanted to be the one to calm her down.

"Jake, Leah, I need to talk to Edward alone. Can you two please give us a minute?" Bella croaked. They both nodded and left the room. Leah made sure that the door stayed open.

I put her small hand inside of mine. A jolt of electricity went up my arm. I glanced at Bella to see if she had the same reaction. She was blushing, so I assumed that she had. We sat holding hands for several minutes. I traced small circles on the inside of her palm. She shivered in response.

"Edward, I…I saw something." She looked really distraught and I wanted to tell her she didn't have to go on, but I knew she needed to get the ugliness out. "There's a farmhouse, I'm assuming near Seattle. A man with red hair has…he has eight women chained to a wall." The hand that wasn't holding Bella's bunched into a fist. "He has a large scar on his left cheek. Some of the women are still alive, but…but the others are dead. You…you have to find him," she sobbed.

I got a Kleenex and wiped her eyes. "Bella, thank you. If you feel up to it, we can go to my office and look in the criminal files. Maybe the guy is a repeat offender." She nodded and pulled herself out of bed.

Bella wanted to use the bathroom and change, so I went to fire up my computers. While I waited, I called the Captain. He took the profile and said he'd get some other Agents to look into the matter. He was glad that Bella had been able to give such a detailed description. Hopefully, the Bureau would be able to stop this new madman before he killed them all. I hung up with a thirst for justice.

Twenty minutes later, Bella still hadn't come to my office. I decided to go and check on her. The door to her room was slightly ajar, so I opened it. She was staring at one of the beach paintings. It was done by my stepmother, Esme. She was a noted artist in Seattle and owned a popular gallery.

I smiled, thrilled that she liked my taste in artwork. "My stepmother painted that."

Bella turned around. It was then that I noticed what she wasn't wearing. She only had on her bra and underwear. They were both simple blue cotton. The underwear had a tiny bow in the center. They showed off Bella's perfect hips and buttocks to perfection. Her breasts were medium sized and sat upright. I thought that I saw them pucker, but that was probably just been a trick of my imagination. She was even more beautiful than I originally thought. I stared in wonderment.

"Get out, Agent Cullen! You didn't knock. Leave, so I can get dressed."

In hindsight, I should have left, but she was just too mesmerizing. I walked over to get a better look. Bella skirted around me and sat down on the edge of the bed. I followed her. I was not ready to leave her side. She grabbed a blanket and tried to cover herself, but I snatched it away.

She just glared at me as I ghosted my fingers over her scars. Most of them were slivers of white, even paler than her skin. Some of the others were more pronounced. The whipping marks on her back broke my heart. It was one thing to see them in a hospital photo and quite another to see them in person.

I continued exploring her beautiful body. There wasn't a single patch of skin without scarring. What some would have called imperfections only made her more beautiful in my eyes. My shortcake had to have been in so much pain back then. I recognized some of the marks as old knife wounds. Bile rose in my throat. How could any man inflict such injuries on this angel? She should have been worshiped for what she was, not beaten to a pulp.

Bella sat quietly, trembling like a leaf until I finished my exploration. She turned to me. Her face was twisted in anger. Tears covered her flushed cheeks. I felt like a monster for making her cry.

"You're just like them! I told you to leave, and you didn't listen. I hate you, Agent Cullen. Get out! I'll be in your office in a few minutes. After that, we're done. I'm only staying long enough to finish out my commitment on the Sleep Stalker case. I…I thought you were different."

Her words stunned me. Perhaps I'd gone too far. My curiosity had finally gotten me into major trouble. I squeezed Bella's hand and then left. I could hear her broken sobs all the way down the hall. Leah glared at me before going in to see Bella. She came out a few minutes later in a rage.

"Cullen, what the hell did you do?! It took Bella months to let me see her scars. You should have respected her privacy."

I pulled Leah further down the hall so that Bella wouldn't hear us. "I'm sorry. I…I love her. I didn't want her to hide from me like she does from everyone else. I swear to you my intention wasn't to upset her. Please…I'm begging you. Tell me how to make it right."

Leah sighed. "You love her?" I nodded. "Damnit! My father is going to kill you, but my sister deserves some happiness out of life. I'll help you out, this time. Fuck up again and you're dead to me. She loves Haggen-daz vanilla and almond ice cream bars. Surprise her with one, and she'll at least talk to you."

I grabbed my keys and raced down the stairs. "I like the strawberry cheesecake ice cream myself," I heard Leah shout behind me. I smiled and raced to the car.

There was a supermarket about two miles from my house. I parked and went inside. Since it was only a little after six, the after school mom crowd was in full effect. There were rowdy kids running around everywhere. I saw a guy my age holding a baby girl in his arms. She looked so happy to be with her dad.

I had always wanted children. I already knew that Bella would make the perfect mother. Anyone who would give her time to rescue people had a heart of gold. I could see us going to the Ocean together or strolling in the park as we pushed our little bundle of joy. The image was so pleasing that I craved it. There was still a lot of work to be done before we got to that point, but I could dream.

I found the ice cream section and picked up both Leah and Bella's choice. I also grabbed some Ben and Jerry's frozen yogurt for Jake. No ice cream for the health nut. I was rather fun of their variety called Phish Food, so I got that for myself. I was liable to mess up again, so I made sure to get lots of almond bars and strawberry shortcake ice cream. The happier the women were, the happier that Jake and I would be.

There was a woman in my aisle with three boys. She laughed as they fought over what kind of frozen treats to pick. The scene reminded me of me and my brother's shopping trips with our mom. I felt a pang in my chest at the memory.

My mother, Elizabeth, had been so beautiful. She had natural long, curly ruby-red hair that fell in waves down her back. Her eyes were green, but a lighter shade than mine. My father said he'd fallen in love with her at first sight. I believed him, because she was lit up a room. I remembered sitting on our kitchen counter, counting her freckles as she cooked. She'd pick me up and kiss me on my cheek before setting me down on the floor. I missed her, but I was glad for the pleasant memories she'd given me to hold onto.

I paid and exited the store. On the way over, I prayed to God that Bella would forgive me. When she'd said that she hated me, a hole formed in my heart. I wasn't like all the others. I would do anything to make her see how special she was to me.

Jake and Leah unloaded my shopping bags. Of course Jake chastised me for not remembering to use a recyclable bag. Leah rolled her eyes as he droned on and on. She shut him up by stuffing a spoonful of frozen yogurt in his mouth. I silently thanked her. She grabbed a bowl, some napkins, and two vanilla almond bars. I took the hint and headed upstairs.

Bella was in my office looking at my bookshelf. I heard her mumble, "And here I thought I was a nerd."

I smiled. "Actually, I prefer the word geek." She jumped before turning around.

"I…didn't…I… didn't mean for you to hear that."

Her eyes lit up when she noticed what I was holding. I gave her the desert, even though I was worried because she hadn't eaten lunch or dinner. She took a bite and moaned in pure ecstasy. I suffered my seventh erection of the day. It was the lucky number after all. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be getting lucky anytime soon.

Bella sat down in my oversized desk chair. I sat in the chair beside her. I watched her eat for a few minutes before I interrupted. "Bella, I'm sorry. I overstepped my boundaries. I promise you that it won't happen again. I just didn't want you to hide from me. I love you. Please forgive me for any pain I caused you."

She dropped her ice cream bar in the bowl. "Don't lie to me Edward. I felt your disgust when you touched me. That is exactly why I don't show myself to people. I don't know what you want from me. I…I'm not going to have sex with you just because you lie and say nice words to me. What is it, a bet? Did you bet your brothers that you could nail the freak?"

I pulled her chair to me. "Goddammit! My brother's and I would never be that cruel! The disgust you felt wasn't directed at you. I was disgusted that those bastards marred your soft skin. I was disgusted that you were in pain and no one helped you. And I was disgusted that you don't believe that you're beautiful. Yes, I want to have sex with you someday. I'm a healthy young man and it's normal to have urges. Is that all I want? Hell no! I want you to love me back. I want to wipe away your tears. I want to make you smile. I want to be the reason you forget your past. I want you, Bella, just you."

Her mouth hung agape. "You…you…didn't... God! I feel like such an idiot. I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean what I said. I could never hate you. You're the only decent man that's ever shown interest in me. I'm so sorry."

I hugged her to my chest. My heart soared when she said she didn't hate me. Maybe she didn't love me yet, but I could change that. I wanted to pull her into my lap, but I was pretty sure that action would freak her out. I resigned myself to cuddling her.

I kissed the top of her head. "You're forgiven, shortcake. Next time, talk to me. I love you, Bella Swan."

Unfortunately, Jake and Leah interrupted our moment. Bella smiled at Leah, which in turn caused Leah to smile at me. Jake just laughed. We sat around eating ice cream as Bella went over registered sex offender photos. Leah sat next to her the entire time. They kept giggling and looking over at us. It reminded me of high school and college.

Bella had changed into blue stretch pants. She wore a long sleeved pink shirt with Nike written across the chest. Her hair was in a high ponytail with several tendrils loose. My gaze wandered to her more than I cared to admit. I caught Jake staring at Leah a couple of times. He would just shrug and look away.

I had no idea that there were so many red-headed male criminals in the database. It could take a week to find the guy, that is, if he was even in there. I was just about to take a break when Bella shrieked.

"That's him! That's the man I saw."

I looked at the picture. The guys name was Liam Sanders. He had been charged and convicted of first degree rape ten years ago. He got thirty years but only served seven. He was let out on probation and had registered as a sex offender. I dialed the Captain and told him the news.

He had me to conduct a search of all known addresses for the suspect. I found out that he owned a farmhouse outside of the city. It was under Liam's grandfather's name but I matched it as his last known address. Aro hung up with me so that he could issue a search warrant and assemble a task force. We were going to storm the building tonight. I relayed this information to Bella, Jake, and Leah.

Bella insisted on going. I didn't want her to, but she mentioned that some of the women might be underground and she'd be able to sense them. Leah wanted to go too but Bella wouldn't let her. I got Bella one of my old FBI sweatshirts and a dark blue hooded insulated coat. I told her to change into them and some jeans. The Captain had given me an I.D. for her to use, so I hung that around her neck after she was dressed.

My clothes swallowed her but she was completely covered and warm. I couldn't resist putting an FBI cap over her head. I tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ears. She smiled up at me. Her chocolate eyes shone with sheer determination. I had never been so proud of anyone. My heart skipped a couple of beats. Ms. Bella Swan was definitely a dazzler, and she could dazzle me anytime.

I left Leah all of our emergency numbers. I informed her that an officer would be patrolling the neighborhood and checking on her while we were gone. She made me promise that I would keep Bella safe. We all left in my blue Escalade. I could tell that Bella was nervous, but she was being brave. I smiled at her through the rear view mirror. She blushed and looked away.

The Captain called to make sure that we were on our way. He wasn't pleased that Bella was coming along, but he understood that it was needed. Even though the Bureau had many female members, Aro was still a bit old fashioned. He believed that women should be protected from the ugliness of the world.

Almost an hour later, we pulled up to the farmhouse. It sat on at least forty acres of land. Em and the rest of the hostage rescue team were already there. He walked over and informed us of the situation. He was wearing his bullet proof vest. SWAT had the house surrounded. They were going to shoot to cause a disturbance before going in. We were set up far away from the crime scene.

Emmett smiled when he noticed Bella. "Hey, teeny-tiny. I'm sorry we didn't have more time to get to know each other. You look like a much hotter, miniature version of an FBI Agent. If I wasn't a married man..." He wiggled his eyebrows. " His voice turned serious. "Thank you, Bella, for finding this bastard. My team will make sure that all hostages get out alive."

Bella smiled at the compliments and blushed at the innuendo. I felt jealousy, but I put it aside. Em was just being himself. He was naturally a charmer. It was what made him so good at his job. He put hostages at ease so that they would cooperate and make it out of the situation alive.

We stood out there for almost an hour. I sent a rookie to get Bella a turkey sandwich and some coffee. I was pleased when she ate every bite. I asked her if she wanted a second but she declined. We held hands during the whole ordeal. Even though we were both wearing gloves, that spark of electricity still went up my arm. Jake left us to go gather some information.

After almost an hour, everything happened. We watched as SWAT rushed inside. There was gunfire. Bella buried her face in my chest. I grabbed a pair of ear muffs from a fellow Agent and put them over her head. She thanked me with a tiny smile.

We got word that the suspect was in custody, and that Em's Hostage and Rescue team was moving the hostages out. It took another hour before we were cleared to go inside. I drove us all up to the house. Jake was out of the car in a flash barking orders. I trailed behind him with Bella by my side. She had been crying. I could see the cold droplets on her cheeks.

A fellow Agent led us downstairs to an elaborate basement. There were several body bags lining the floor. My shortcake didn't even flinch. When we got to the bottom, she knelt down on the floor. For a minute, I thought she was hurt. I huddled next to her.

She pointed to a loose floorboard. "There's…there's a woman down here. I can feel her. She's frightened and sick but alive. Help me get her out."

I called for a few Agents to assist me. We used shovels to dig out the victim. It took less than five minutes. She was beyond dirty and her brown hair was matted. Maggots were crawling over her skin. She was only wearing a thin nightgown. A medic came in to check turned out that she had a mild case of hypothermia. Bella didn't care about the filth. She held the woman's hand until she was taken away by ambulance.

Bella used her gifts to find two other women. One was inside of the wall and another was under the floorboard. All were in the same shape as the first victim. We scoured the house before Bella announced that she didn't feel any other presence.

Emmett and his team had gotten the women chained to the walls out alive. He praised my Bella once again for her bravery. They didn't know that she was a psychic, but they knew that her tips had led to the capture tonight. She just smiled and blushed as several FBI members came up to congratulate her. Some of the men stared at her for too long, so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder to subtly let them know that she was mine. Thankfully, they got the hint.

Jake called and told Leah the good news. She and Bella spoke for a few minutes before hanging up. I raised Bella's hand and planted a kiss on the back of it. She looked up at me. We both needed comfort so I indulged myself. I kissed her a second time on her palm. Her cheeks flushed.

I leaned down and whispered, "I love you," in her ear.

To my utter surprise, she raised herself up on her tip toes. She planted a feather light kiss on my cheek. It was a simple and chaste kiss, but it was the first she'd given me. My dick expanded painfully as my heart swelled.

"You're a hero, Edward. Thank you. I…I love you too," she whispered.

I didn't think my heart could take anymore. Bella Swan loved me. Despite the ugliness, this was the happiest day of my life. I picked her up and carried her to the car. We received several strange looks. I would get hell at Headquarters tomorrow, but at that moment, I didn't give a fuck. Having Bella in my arms was worth any punishment or gossip that I would receive.

I never thought of myself as a hero, but as I carried the woman that I loved in my arms away from depravity, I changed my mind. If Bella thought I was a hero, then I would do the ultimate heroic deed, which was to love her unconditionally for the rest of our lives. I just prayed that I would be enough for her, because she deserved nothing but the best.

* * *

_Please review._


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss of Death

_**A/N:** Thanks for your continued support of my writing. Rated M for graphic violence, murder, and sexual abuse/rape._

**BETA: TwiDi**

**_

* * *

BPOV_**

"Leah, hand me the cumin. Edward and Jake will be here in half an hour."

She grabbed what I asked for and hip checked me. "So, you're cooking for your boyfriend now. I never thought I'd see the day, lil' sis."

I frowned. "I'm not sure Edward is my boyfriend, but he's special to me."

Leah rolled her big black eyes. "Don't be stupid, Bells. The guy is totally in love with you. Have you seen the way his eyes light up when he sees you? You're just as bad as him, giggling like a teenager when he takes your hand. Both of you are too cute," she said, making kissing noises.

She was right. It had been two days since we caught Liam Sanders. Edward and I had to go to the Captain and come clean about our relationship tomorrow. I was not looking forward to it. I didn't want to jeopardize Edward's career or hinder the Sleep Stalker case in any way. He had spent the last few days reassuring me that everything would be okay, but I was still worried.

There had been a lot of changes since that night. I confessed my love to Edward. It shocked me that I felt it so deep. We hadn't known each other long, but there was this undeniable connection. I craved his touch. He made me feel normal. Even seeing the scars on my body hadn't disgusted him. He was my hero. For the first time in my life, I was looking forward to the future.

Edward had talked Aro into letting us move into his house for the duration of the investigation. Edward thought that it would be beneficial to have me close, just in case I had a vision. Also, it would save the department some scarce government dollars. The Captain agreed only after giving Edward a private lecture. He still hadn't told me what Aro had said to him. I trusted Edward to do the right thing.

Dr. Carmen was very excited when I called her with the news. She was like a second mother to me, keeping newspaper clippings of all the cases I helped solve. It was too bad that my own mother would never know that I'd turned my life into something good despite her.

Renee was clamoring for me to visit her in Prison. She'd even gone so far as to have her doctor contact me. He told me that she only had six months to live. She had a fast spreading form of cancer and was in a lot of pain. I wanted to be the selfless daughter and go to her, but when I looked at my body and remembered the torture she inflicted upon me, I couldn't agree to see her. She ceased being my mother, the very first time she let that monster touch me. Sue Clearwater was the only mother I would want or ever need.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and checked the display. Charlie. He had been calling every few hours since I told him that we were staying with Edward. He was very angry that the Captain had agreed to it.

I flipped open the phone. "Hey, dad. I'm just making dinner. What's up?"

He was at the restaurant; I could hear Paul, their head cook, from the kitchen, yelling at one of the younger line cooks. That man was a real ball-buster, but he was super nice to women. He was too big for me to feel comfortable in his presence, but I was never afraid to be in the same room with him.

Dad asked him to keep it down before he continued. "I'm just checking up on you, Bells. Agent Cullen isn't being frisky, is he? I won't hesitate to put a bullet right between his eyes if he hurts you."

I sighed. "Dad, Edward's in love with me. He has nor will he ever hurt me."

Charlie was not appeased. "I still don't like it, sweetheart. You go out there to work on a case, some hot-shot FBI Agent falls in love with you, and now you're living together. Remember that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. The minute Cullen steps out of line, you call me. I'll be there with my double barrel."

I tugged on the ends of my long hair. "I already told you that he won't be inappropriate. My Edward is the perfect gentleman." Did I just say my Edward?

I could hear Dad pounding the table. "Damn it, Bells! I wasn't there for you when…." He trailed off. "I swore that I would protect you from now on. I've been researching Agent Cullen. He is a wealthy pretty-boy who gets his rocks off by working in law enforcement. He thinks he can have anything he wants. I've known guys like him. They use women for their own pleasure and then discard them. I won't let him do that to my baby girl."

I balled my fists up. "You may think you know Edward, but you don't know anything about his heart or his soul. He is dedicated to his job. He does it to save lives and right wrongs. I never knew that you were so judgmental, Charlie. If you have nothing but bad things to say about Agent Cullen, then I insist that we keep our conversations to a minimum. Tell Mom I said hello and thanks for the care package. Goodnight, Dad."

I hung up on him after that. I couldn't stop the tears that formed in my eyes. Dad and I never fought, but the things that he said about Edward were so untrue that I had to defend him. I understood that Charlie was looking out for me, but I was a grown woman now. If Edward was a mistake, he was a mistake I needed to make. I wiped my eyes and continued cooking.

Leah made a salad and set the table. She'd been working in her room and didn't hear the conversation with Dad. I wasn't ready to tell her yet, so I pretended like nothing was wrong. Hopefully, Charlie would get over his hatred for Edward, but I doubted it.

My roast chicken was almost done when we heard Edward's car pull up. I was wearing black dress pants and a pink long sleeved button-down shirt. It wasn't sexy or anything, but I wanted to look a little nice for Edward. Lea had curled my hair for me and put in some clips. I even had on a little makeup, which was something I never wore.

"No-fucking-way, Jake. You cannot tell me that soy whetin is better than good ol' natural beef," Edward said as he entered the house.

"I didn't say it tasted better, I said it was better for you. Also, you don't have the guilt of killing an innocent animal," Jake argued.

Leah snickered and turned to me. "Please, if you love me you'll cook steak tomorrow. I want mine rare."

I slapped her with the dishcloth. "Don't be mean to Jacob. He's really nice. I think it's great that he abstains from unhealthy food. I can't do it, but I respect his choice."

She was about to reply when the Agents walked in. Both men were wearing their mandatory suits. Jacob's was slate gray. Edward's was black. His shirt was beyond wrinkled and his tie was missing. He'd also taken off the jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves. We smiled at each other as our eyes made contact.

He really was beautiful. His eyes were so green and his bronze hair was beyond manageable. The look may have made lesser men seem feminine, but Edward's strong jaw and muscled physique proved him all man. I was still astonished that he loved me.

Edward walked over and hugged me. "Hi, shortcake. You look very pretty. Did you have a good day?"

I blushed at the compliment. "It was okay. How about you?"

He sighed and turned to Jake. They shared a wary look with each other. "The Captain wants us in bright and early. We are supposed to tell him about our relationship, remember?" I nodded. "Yeah, and um, your dad called Headquarters again. He doesn't trust me. He's going to have some of his Fed friends keep an eye on me."

I squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry, Edward. He's just overprotective because of what happened in my past. I told him that there's nothing to worry about, but he didn't listen."

Edward raised my hand and kissed the palm. "It's all right, Bella. I can handle your father. I'd be the same way if some guy was after my daughter."

Daughter? Did Edward want children someday? Physically I was able to have them, but would I ever want to? I mean, my childhood was less than ideal. Plus, I had these gifts. Would they be passed down to my kids? Marriage and children were so out of the realm of what I thought possible for myself that I'd never seriously considered either, but with Edward…

I was staring at his lips on my hand when Leah's voice broke my hypnosis. "I'm glad you could come for dinner tonight, Jake. I guess there were no more whores in Seattle for you to screw in your car. Why are you slumming it with us when you could be out collecting underwear?" she sneered.

Jake scowled. Then, he looked over at Edward. Edward gave him the thumbs up sign, which seemed to calm him down. "I'm not 'slumming' it with you guys. I…I wanted to spend some time with my best friend. Besides, I'm not seeing anyone right now. Sometimes a man gets tired of the easy lay."

Leah was flustered at his answer. "Well, um, I'm sorry. I'm glad you're here. Bella made a tofu loaf for you since you don't eat meat."

Jake smiled and helped her finish setting the table. I had never seen my sister act so meek. She must have really liked Jacob. I was happy for them. It would take a lot of patience and bickering, but I was confident that they'd confess their feelings for each other within the month.

Edward and Jake went upstairs to wash up while we finished the food. I was nervous because this was the first meal that I'd cooked for Edward. He'd already told me that anything was better than what he was used to, but I wanted to please him, so I'd made all my best dishes. In addition to the roast chicken, there was broccoli casserole, a rice pilaf, and homemade crescent rolls.

The men came back a few minutes later looking refreshed. Leah took a seat next to Jake, and I sat next to Edward. It was my first couples' dinner. Jake said grace before we started passing around dishes. I smiled when I saw Edward take a large portion of broccoli casserole, he really needed the vitamin C. Jake complimented me on his tofu loaf. I told him I'd gotten the recipe off of a vegetarian website. He tried to put some on Edward's plate, but that didn't fly.

Everyone shuffled around dishes until we all had a full plate. I just picked at my food. The fight with Charlie had ruined my appetite. Edward and Jake were eating like it was their last meal. Leah smirked at me before tucking into her food. I was glad that at least some people could enjoy my culinary efforts.

I watched as Edward shoveled a forkful of rice pilaf into his mouth. For some reason, I got pleasure out of seeing him eat. I put another helping of chicken on his plate. He turned to look at me. His face scrunched up when he saw that I'd barely touched my food.

"Bella, why aren't you eating? You can't afford to lose any more weight. You're little more than skin and bones as it is. What's wrong?" He was feeling extremely agitated. I closed off my empathy before answering.

"It's nothing. I'm just worried about tomorrow. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

He leaned over and forked up some chicken from my plate. "Open your mouth." When I did, he stuck the food in. It was even better than usual. "If you won't eat, then I won't either. You wouldn't want that, would you, shortcake?" I shook my head. "Good, now clean your plate. I don't need Charlie calling to complain that I'm starving you."

Jake and Leah giggled. Edward could make any situation better. I ate my food with a renewed sense of vigor. Between Jacob and Edward, there were no leftovers. I'd made vanilla-chocolate cake for desert. Edward insisted on feeding me my portion, which caused me to blush through all of the desert. Leah and Jake kept shooting curious glances at each other. I figured that they wanted to feed each other too, but were too stubborn.

When dinner was done, the men loaded the dishwasher. Edward and Jake complimented me about the meal. Jake had to leave, because he was due at work early tomorrow. I was surprised when Leah offered to walk him to his car. I would get the details later.

Edward wanted me to come upstairs to work in his office. It was one of my favorite places in the house. He had so many books for me to get lost in. Plus, he'd given me a private desk that I used to do my job. The rape site was very important to me. We'd just been given a grant to continue our work for the next five years. Honestly, I'd do it for free. There were so many victims of rape that didn't have access to the correct information. My site helped them find their way.

When we got to his office, Edward pulled out a seat for me. I sat down and thanked him. He walked over and grabbed a binder from the bookshelf. I admired the way his long legs moved. A warm feeling spread through my lower stomach.

Edward sat in the chair next to me. He put the binder down and turned to the desired page. "These are my Sleep Stalker findings. I've been hunting the bastard for three years now. A lot of men have retired without seeing him brought to justice, but I don't plan to be one of them. I was thinking that with my book smarts and your gifts, we may learn something new."

I looked to where he was pointing. There were dates, kills, locations, and patterns. The Stalker was as meticulous as the media always said. I was disgusted that someone would take so much time and energy to snuff out human life.

"Edward, do you think…do you think that the Stalker is someone in law enforcement?"

His brow furrowed. "I've considered it before but all my training tells me that he's not. He is in a position that allows him to blend in easily. That's why we never get any evidence against him."

I closed my eyes. "When…when I saw him kill Ms. Gayle, I could feel his pure enjoyment of the act. He doesn't seem to think what he is doing is wrong. Truthfully, that is what scares me the most about this particular monster."

Edward nodded. "I figured as much. We're going to nail this bastard, Bella."I believed him.

He put the binder aside and stared at me. He was emitting extreme hunger, which didn't make sense because we'd just eaten. I followed his eyes to see what he was looking at so intently. They led straight to my chest. I looked down at myself, blushing in horror as I realized what had him so mesmerized. Two buttons of my shirt had come undone. He had a clear view of the top of my breasts. I turned away to fix the problem.

Edward cleared his throat. "I'm…I'm sorry, Bella. I should have told you. Please forgive me."

I stood up. "Edward, come sit on the couch with me."

We both walked over to his overstuffed leather loveseat. I turned to face Edward. He was still staring at me like I was a rare art piece. The sexual feelings in the room almost caused my knees to buckle. I had never been aroused in my life, so it was a surprise when I felt myself dampen in my lower region. It was also quite embarrassing.

"Um, Edward, I know that you want more from our physical relationship. It's just that everything has happened so fast. I…I'm not sure if I will ever be able to….pleasure you."

He sighed and took my hand. "I already told you that I can be patient, shortcake. I can't help my natural reaction to you, especially when I get to see your body, but I promise not to push you before you're ready. I want to make love to you, but I want it to be special for you. Bella, you deserve nothing but the best."

I gathered my courage. "Edward, I want to try something. Stay very still, please."

I leaned into him. My heart was beating out of my chest. I never had a real childhood or a kiss from a boy I loved. This was one of my first tests at normalcy. Edward had given so much to me. I wanted to be able to give myself to him just as freely.

The moment our lips connected, pinpricks of electricity spread throughout my body. I was a novice, so I molded my lips to Edward's. He closed his eyes and gently stroked my hair, holding my head in place. Kissing Edward was a million times better than I had imagined. His lips were as soft as rose petals. I was dizzy from the sensation. He changed the angle so that I was even closer to his body.

"Bella," he panted before plunging his tongue into my mouth.

Suddenly, I wasn't in Edward's office. I was in the compound. Phil was standing over me while I knelt down on the ground. I was skinny with a tattered dress. His underwear were around his ankles. His ugly penis was hardening as he shoved it into my mouth. I gagged and tried to push him away. He punched me in the eye and pulled my hair.

"No one will ever want you after this, you fucking whore. I will always be inside of you." I screamed as he thrust into my mouth.

"Get off of me! I hate you! Get off of me!"

When I opened my eyes, I saw the green orbs of Satan staring back at me. I scratched and clawed my way free. I managed to get to the other side of the room, where I proceeded to vomit into the garbage can. He was still in my mouth. I could taste the filth. I threw up until my stomach was empty.

It took several minutes for everything to come back. Edward was kneeling on the floor in front of me. He was extremely scared and worried. His emerald eyes were bright. Phil wasn't here, he was dead. That meant…. I looked at Edward. My nails had dug into his neck, leaving a trail of bloody scratches. I had hurt the one person that actually loved me. I felt sick all over again.

"Bella?" He held out his hand to me. I didn't deserve his touch. I cringed away, trying to disappear into the wall.

"Bella, it's okay. It was my fault. I got carried away with the kiss. Please, let me help you. You're bleeding. Please, just let me check you out."

I nodded weakly. He lifted and carried me to his bedroom. I was still so out of it that the action barely registered. He returned carrying peroxide, gauze, and Neosporin. I stared dumbly as he cleaned the blood off of my arms and wrapped me up. I wanted to do the same for him, but my body was numb.

"Edward, we…we…we can't do this anymore. I hurt you. I'm so sorry. I thought…I thought I could be normal, but I can't. You should move on to someone else. I'm not good for you."

He finished bandaging me before he answered. "What the hell are you talking about, Bella? I don't want anyone else. I'm I love with you. You are normal, and you're the best thing to happen to me. Don't push me away again."

I stood up and backed away from him. "Don't you get it, Edward? I could hurt you. My telekinesis could be triggered from a memory and I…I could kill you. That's what happened with Phil. He was raping me. He had a knife to my throat. My mind snapped, and I mentally slashed the knife across his throat. I…I won't risk hurting you. Tonight has shown me that I can't block the past from my mind. For a minute, I saw you as Phil. Please, Edward, I don't want to hurt you," I sobbed.

He threw the peroxide against the wall. "So, you want to break up with me because you're scared for my life?! I have no fucking life without you, Bella! Why can't you get that through your thick head?! I'm not Phil. I would never hurt you or force you to do things that you aren't ready for. I thought that your feelings towards me had changed, but you're still so easily willing to discard what we have."

I walked to the doorway. "It's for the best, Edward. We will go to Headquarters tomorrow and tell the Captain that there's nothing between us. I was a novelty to you. You'll have a new girlfriend before I get on the plane back to Arizona."

He rushed over and grabbed my arm. "You think that you are a novelty to me? I fucking love you, woman. How dare you make it seem like my feelings are nothing! I'm tired of being the only active participant in this relationship, if that's what you want to call it. You don't want me. At least have the decency to tell me the truth, instead of insisting that you're breaking up with me for my safety."

I looked into the eyes of the man I loved. If lying to him was what I had to do to make him safe, then I would do it. "I don't want you, Edward. I'm not ready for a relationship. I don't' think I'll ever be ready. The truth is, you…you…scare me. Let's be honest, you were going to dump me eventually anyway. I'm just saving you the trouble. I would appreciate it if you kept your distance as much as possible. I would like to go to sleep now. Goodnight."

I rushed out of the room before he could stop me, but I still heard his anguished sob. My heart broke into a million pieces. I spent the whole night tossing and turning. Sleep eluded me. Every time I thought of Edward, my eyes filled with tears. It was for the best, though. It was unfair of me to want his love. I was dirty on the inside. He deserved better than a used-up-whore that had a demon inside.

Morning came quickly. I crawled out of bed at six a.m. to shower. I bathed for a long time, trying to wash the filth out of my skin. My arms burned, reminding me of my wounds. I still didn't remember hurting myself. I dressed in my usual, a long-sleeved hoodie and jeans. I had no one to look nice for anymore. My hair was still wet, so I pinned it up to air dry.

When I got downstairs, Leah had already made coffee. She looked at me strangely as I took out the mixing bowl to make pancakes. My sister could read me like an open book. I just prayed that she would leave me alone for once. Thankfully, my prayer was answered. We worked in silence until breakfast was made.

Leah packed a Tupperware dish for me to give to Jacob. I wanted to tease her for caring, but I wasn't in the mood. Edward came down an hour later. He had dark circles under his eyes and his suit was a mess. He hadn't bothered to button his shirt properly or tie his tie. He was unshaved and his hair was uncombed. I was sure that the Captain would give him hell for his appearance. We avoided eye contact. Leah looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head.

Edward declined breakfast, but filled a thermos with coffee. He mumbled something about waiting for me in the car. I sighed in relief when he left the kitchen. Leah pounced on me the minute she finished her last pancake. I didn't have an appetite.

"Bella, what's going on with you and Cullen? Did he do something to you?"

I shook my head. "No, he didn't do anything to me. I…I just decided it was time to stop pretending. Edward is a great guy. He could get any woman he wants. It's cruel of me to monopolize his time. He deserves someone amazing and clearly, that's not me."

Leah sighed. "Why did you do that to him? He loves you, Bella. You're being cruel. As long as you let your past rule your life, you will always be unhappy. I…I just wish that for once you could see how amazing you are."

I put my plate in the dishwasher and grabbed my purse. "What's done is done, Leah. It was bound to end sooner or later. I'll give Jacob breakfast and tell him you said hello. Have a great day, sis. Email or text me if you need anything. Edward left you the keys for his second car on the key rack. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. Think about what I said."

I slipped on my blue Converses' before heading out the door. Edward had the engine running. He hopped out of the car and opened the door for me. I blushed when his hand made contact with mine. Despite our breakup, he was still chivalrous. I felt like a monster.

The ride to headquarters was uncomfortable. Edward kept looking at me and mumbling under his breath. I took out one of my favorite Jane Austen books to read. The drive passed quickly, and before I knew it, we were inside the station.

Edward led me to the Captain's office. We both sat stiffly as Aro regarded us from behind his massive desk. I played with charm bracelet while Edward pulled on his hair. I was worried that he was going to go bald if he kept that up. It would be such a shame to lose his beautiful mane. The color was really rare.

Aro leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "You two are here today to come clean about your relationship. I will not have this case jeopardized because of a romantic entanglement. Ms. Swan, you can go first."

I avoided looking at Edward before I answered. "There is no personal relationship between Agent Cullen and me. Our interaction is strictly professional. I promise to put all my efforts into helping the FBI apprehend the Sleep Stalker."

The Captain looked confused. "Edward, is this true?"

Edward glared at me as he replied. "Yes, we are not involved romantically. Your precious case is safe."

Aro sighed. I could feel the sadness coming from him. "I'm sorry to hear that. I may have given you two grief about your relationship, but I was hoping that it was true. You would make a remarkable couple. Both of you have a thirst for justice. It really is too bad that you're not involved. My wife was even looking forward to inviting you two to dinner."

Edward hissed. "Yeah, well, as you can see, that won't be necessary. If you don't mind, I'd like to set Bella up in the Archive room. I'm going to spend the day in the field with Agent Black while she's here."

The Captain nodded. "That's fine. I'll have Jasper assist Ms. Swan."

Great. I was going to have to spend the day with Edward's brother. To make matters worse, my powers were out of whack. I could sense everyone's feelings. There was mostly fear, lust, and anger. My mind was too weak to block it all out.

Edward dropped me off at the Archive room. I reminded him to give Jacob his breakfast from Leah. I'd left it in a bag in the car, so he wouldn't forget. He spoke to Jasper for a few minutes and then left. I grabbed the first binder that I saw and began to go through the pictures. There were killers going back forty years in those books. Jasper was quiet as he set up the projector.

"Ms. Swan, I hope that you are feeling better. I didn't get a chance to congratulate you on your work in the Liam Sander's case. You and Edward make a great team."

I snapped. "Why does everyone keep saying that?! Edward and I are not a team or a couple, we are strictly professional associates."

Jasper's eyes widened. "It's just…I thought…my bother said…," he babbled.

"I'm sorry for going off on you, Agent Cullen. I'm not good for your brother. Let's just leave it at that."

We worked for several hours, chronicling information about the Sleep Stalker and trying to match the details to the various criminals in the archives. There was no one that was above a fifty percent probability rate. I was starting to get frustrated by the whole thing. To make matters worse, Jasper's nervousness was making me insane.

I absentmindedly moved a pen with my mind. Jasper saw and fell out of his chair in shock. "That…that's amazing! How can you…? Edward told us, but to see it is just simply amazing."

I shrugged. "It's nothing. I would give it up to be normal."

He was just about to say something when we were interrupted by a woman's voice. "Jasper, are you ready for lunch?"

I turned around to see who had spoken. The woman was small and pale. She wasn't even five feet tall. Her black short choppy hair somehow suited her overall look. She had on a lab coat with an ID declaring her a member of Forensics. She wore stylish leather boots with studs all over them below her A-line skirt. Her big gray eyes studied me warily as she looked between me and Jasper.

She was angry at me for some reason. I was shocked, because it wasn't like I had been ogling Jasper or something. We weren't even sitting at the same table. Plus, the door had been open the whole time.

Jasper beckoned her into the room. She looked at me from head to toe and shook her head. Jasper didn't notice the gesture. "Bella, this beautiful woman is my wife, Alice Cullen. She's the best Forensics specialist we have." He turned to her. "Alice, this is Bella Swan. She is assisting Edward and Jake on the Sleep Stalker case. She is a very gifted psychic."

Neither Alice nor I made a move to shake hands. Jasper eyed us nervously, obviously feeling the tension in the room. "Well, um, yes, Alice, if you want to go eat we can. Bella, you are welcome to join us if you want. Edward left you his meal card to use as you please."

I glared at Alice. "Thanks, Jasper. I'm not hungry. If you don't mind, I think I'll work through lunch. I'll see you when you get back. Oh, and it was nice meeting you, Mrs. Cullen."

She gave me a forced smile. "You too, Ms. Swan."

Jasper mouthed, 'sorry' before he led her out of the room. I didn't know nor care why she hated my guts. I had done nothing to her. She was probably just one of those types of people that hated psychics in general. A few days ago, I would have been hurt to be shunned by a member of Edward's family, but now I didn't care. He wasn't mine, so there was no reason for me to get involved in his personal life.

My stomach growled, but I ignored it. With the way I was feeling, I'd just throw up any food I ate. I clicked through file after file, trying to get a read on any of the killers. My gut told me that the Stalker was not in the database. He was too disciplined to have ever been caught.

Jasper returned with a sandwich, chips, an apple, and juice for me. "If you don't eat, Edward is gonna have my ass. Please, just do it for me? He's annoying as hell when he's worried. I already got ten calls from him."

I was stunned that Edward was still worried about me. I picked up the turkey sandwich and ate. I was hungrier than I thought. It only took me ten minutes to finish everything. Jasper smiled when I took my last bite of the apple. .He surprised me by taking a picture with his phone. I gaped at him.

"It's for Edward. He wants proof that you ate today. Sorry."

I rolled my eyes. Jasper and I called it quits after four. We weren't getting anywhere with the Archives and he had been assigned a new case to work. He told me goodbye and headed out the door. Edward was coming back to Headquarters to pick me up. I waited for him in his office. I pulled out my laptop and caught up on work.

Edward arrived a half hour later. He was angry and frustrated. I winced when I saw the band aids on his neck. I closed off my empathy so that I could concentrate on my work. We typed in silence for several minutes, before Edward declared that it was time for us to go back to his house. I packed up my laptop and followed him to the Escalade. Once again, he opened my door and loaded my bags.

Traffic was pretty heavy with the after-work crowd. Edward gripped the steering wheel and shouted obscenities at the dashboard. I kept my eyes glued to my window. He was in a very bad mood and I wasn't going to be the one to make it worse.

"What do you want for dinner?" He barked.

"I'm…I'm not hungry. I had a big lunch."

He snorted. "I didn't ask if you were hungry, I asked what you wanted for dinner. You need to stop skipping meals. Do you want to die young?"

I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him. "I have some soup at your house. I'll just heat that up. You can stop and get something if you want."

He sighed. "Do you like burgers and fries?"

"Of course, but I'm not…" He held up his hand, effectively ending my sentence.

"There's a great burger joint that Jake and I frequent. We can eat there. It's a sunny day and they have outside tables." I nodded, in no mood to argue with him.

The place we pulled up to was a greasy spoon, but it had a lot of customers. Edward knew the owner. They traded insults as he ordered. The man gave him grief for not introducing his 'girlfriend' sooner. I started to correct him, but Edward didn't let me.

I ended up getting a small cheeseburger and curly fries. Edward ordered a triple cheese steak burger, fries, and a strawberry milkshake. He wanted me to order one too, but I declined. I probably wouldn't even finish the burger.

Edward grabbed condiments and napkins. I sat down opposite him and pretended to eat. He wasn't fooled, so I actually had to take a few bites of my hamburger. It felt like a brick sliding down my throat. I stopped after a few tiny bites.

Edward gnashed his teeth and took my styrofoam container. I watched as he lifted the bun and placed some lettuce, tomato, pickles, ketchup, and mustard on my burger. Then he cut it in half and put ketchup on my fries. He then passed it all back to me.

"Now eat, Bella! I'm tired of watching you play with your food. You may do that shit at home, but you're under my care now. I won't have the Captain or your father coming after my ass because you fall out from hunger."

I shook my head and bit into the burger. Damn him, it was good with the improvements. I actually ate the whole thing and all the fries. Edward Cullen had managed to make me eat two whole meals in one day. That was a miracle within itself.

He took a sip of his milkshake and then passed it to me. I rubbed my stomach and told him that I was full. He just glared and held it out for me. I huffed and sucked on the straw. I couldn't believe that Edward and I were sharing desert. It seemed too intimate for what we were. The milkshake was really good. I wound up drinking more than I should have. Edward stood up and went back to the register. When he came back, he had two more milkshakes in his hands.

He winked at me. "I thought that you might want to try the chocolate and vanilla ones too."

I sampled the chocolate one first. It had bits of mint chips. I finished half of it before I tried the vanilla, which was just as tasty. Edward smiled at me the whole time. I didn't remember ever eating so much in my life.

"Thanks, Edward. That was good, but really, I'm stuffed now."

He smirked. "I told you that you'd like this place. Text Leah and ask her what she'd like for us to bring back."

When she replied with her choices, Edward went to the counter and ordered. We took the bag to the car and set off. I finished my chocolate milkshake during the drive. Edward's happiness was infectious. I had to smother the urge to giggle.

We made it back to his house just when the sun was setting. He unloaded everything and helped me out of the car. I tried to pay him back for lunch and dinner, but he absolutely refused to accept one cent from me. Charlie had said that he was rich, but that didn't mean I wanted him buying me things.

Leah took her meal to the living room to eat. She was on a private call with Jacob. I smiled at the new courtship. I envied her for the freedom to pursue what she wanted, though. I was never going to have a lover. I was never going to have Edward.

I went upstairs and got into bed. It was early, but my mind was exhausted. I just wanted to escape into sleep. Luckily, no one bothered me. I was awakened at eleven by the sounds of thunder and lightning. I had always hated those noises because they reminded me of my past torture.

Sometime during the night, I had wriggled out of my sleep pants. I was only wearing a long sleeved blue shirt. I went to use the restroom and washed my face. When I got back, I was wide awake. I turned on the TV to smother the sounds of the storm.

My room really was comfortable. Edward had told us that he was selling this house. I hoped that he would make a room like this in his new home. The island feel was very comforting. Whatever woman he chose would be lucky to have such a nicely decorated guest room.

The television wasn't doing a good enough job of distracting me, so I decided to wander. My feet led me outside of Edward's door. It was cracked open. I could hear him groaning. I was afraid that he might be in pain, so I went inside.

I immediately wished that I hadn't. Edward was sprawled all over the bed. His big body glowed in the moonlight. He was lying on his stomach. Unlike mine, the skin of his back was unmarred and perfect. It served as another reminder of why we didn't belong together. His beautiful lips were slightly curved upwards. He was having a good dream.

I was just about to leave when he mumbled my name. I froze in my tracks, checking to see if he was awake. He was still fast asleep. I sat on the side of the bed and stroked his hair. It was as soft as cashmere. Awake he was gorgeous, but in sleep he was otherworldly. His beauty made my heart beat out of my chest.

A loud clap of thunder hit, scaring me in the process. I laid down and curled into Edward. He was so warm and he smelled so good. I kissed him on the forehead. He mumbled something and sunk deeper into his pillows. I was so comfortable, that I fell asleep next to him.

Various images assaulted my mind before settling into one. Edward was standing behind a woman in a large bedroom. It had a big bed covered in gold pillows and blankets. The lighting was low and romantic. He was only wearing a black robe. When he stepped to the side, I saw the woman. I gasped. It was me. I had walked into Edward's dream.

As I watched in fascination, Edward led Dream me to the big bed. I was only wearing a white silk negligee that barely covered anything. Sometimes people distorted real life figures in dreams, but Edward imagined me exactly the way I was, scars and all.

Dream Edward pulled fantasy Bella into his arms for a searing kiss. I didn't want to intrude, but I felt I had a right to be here since the dream was about me. I sat down in a chaise and watched the action unfold.

She entangled her hands in his hair, deepening the kiss. He picked her up and put her on top of the bed. They both laughed as his body covered hers. He kissed down her body until he reached her private area. Surely he wouldn't… Just as I thought, Dream Edward used his mouth to pleasure Dream Bella. I blushed scarlet. I had never seen the act done and to think that Edward would want that…with me was unbelievable. She came in his mouth, whimpering his name. I was spellbound.

He moved back up her body and they shared another passionate kiss. Edward stripped the gown off and feasted on Dream Bella's breasts. He seemed to be enjoying himself and so did the dream version of me. When she begged for him, he aligned himself to her core.

I stood up and went to the bed. When a person dream walked, they were not observed by the dreamer. Dream Edward's eyes looked deep into my own as he entered me. I touched the dream version of me. I was desperate to feel what she felt. Instantly, the real me was the one on the bed. I was shocked. I didn't know it was possible for me to participate in someone else's dream.

Edward kissed me as he continued to rock his hips. Instead of the pain that I was expecting, I felt only pleasure. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body. Eventually, we found heaven together. I sobbed my release. It was the single most beautiful moment of my life. I never knew that such pleasure was derived from the act.

Dream Edward placed small kisses all over my face. "I love you, Bella," he murmured over and over again. I sighed as he collapsed on top of me. After that, everything started to disappear. I was left in a room of pitch black darkness. I belatedly realized that Edward must be waking up. I crawled out of the dream to join him.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Edward. He was propped up on his elbow looking down at me. I gave him a genuine smile. He was surprised that I'd woken up happy. I could feel his strong hand in mine. Somehow, during the night, I must have taken it.

"Bella, I'm not complaining, but why are you in my bed?"

I was still in my post coital bliss, even if it was from dream sex. I raised his hand and kissed his knuckles. In the dream, he'd been so gentle with me. I felt loved and sexy for the first time in my life.

"I…I got scared during the storm. I was wandering when I heard you groaning. I came to check on you, but I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

He smiled. 'There's nothing to be sorry about, shortcake. I loved waking up to you." He closed his eyes for a minute. I knew the moment it all came back to him. His eyes were as wide as saucers when he looked at me. I wasn't about to let him feel guilty. He'd given me the greatest gift of my life.

I pulled him down for a kiss. This time, I put my tongue in his mouth first. My hips bucked when our tongues touched. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Edward was a very skilled kisser. My hands caressed his muscled back. I wanted to replace the filth inside of me with the goodness that was my Edward. He nibbled on my neck while we both tried to catch our breath.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. What brought that on?"

I smiled shyly and kissed him softly. "That was for your dream, Edward. I was wrong. I thought that you we were better off without each other, but we are best together. You must really love me to be able to dream such a beautiful moment between us. I'm so sorry that I keep messing up our relationship. If you'll still have me, I'd like nothing more than to be your girlfriend."

He buried his face into my neck. "I'm so embarrassed, Bella. I didn't know you were dream walking. Of course, I'll have you. You're stubborn as hell, but in my eyes, you never stopped being my girl. I love you."

I hugged him. "I love you too, Edward Cullen. Thank you for giving me my first orgasm."

He sat up so quickly that he almost fell off the bed. "Your….your…what?!"

I smiled. "Um, well, um… I kind of traded places with the dream me. I've never done that before. I could feel everything, Edward. You were so big inside of me but not in a scary way. You felt amazing, even if it was just a dream. I didn't even know that I was capable…that I could reach orgasm."

Edward smirked. "So, dream sex with me gave you a real orgasm?" I nodded. "Shit! That's incredible, Bella." He rubbed my bare thighs as we kissed deeply. There were no images of monsters or death to interrupt us this time.

Edward came up for air first. We were breathing heavily by this point. I couldn't believe that I was doing something as normal as making out with my boyfriend. He was even on his way to second base! I could feel his erection pressing into me. My mind tried to create fear, but I battled it back. This was my Edward, he wouldn't hurt me.

"Bella, I know I said I'd be patient, but how long until I can give you an actual real life orgasm?"

I guided his hand that was under my shirt to my bare breast. "Well, Agent Cullen, judging by how fast we are moving, I don't think it will be very long at all. Remember though, I'm very fair. If you insist on pleasing me, I'll have to return the favor."

He gently squeezed my breast as we kissed. "I can't wait, Bella. I can't wait."

_

* * *

Please review._


	10. Chapter 10: Calla Lily Cover Up

_**A/N:** Thanks for your continued support of my writing. Rated M for graphic violence, murder, and sexual abuse/rape._

**BETA: TwiDi**

* * *

**_EPOV_**

I was getting too deep into our make out session. Bella was under me, writhing and panting out her desire, but all I could think about was that she wasn't ready. Sure, she may have had a dream orgasm, but she knew next-to-nothing about intimacy between a man and woman. I wanted to make love to her when she was ready. Unfortunately, that time wasn't now.

I removed my hands from her breasts and pulled away. "Bella…Bella, we need to stop and talk about some things."

She grabbed my neck and pulled me back down for another kiss. "Later, Edward. I want you to keep kissing me. I like it a lot."

I planted open mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbones. "I like it too…" Kiss, "but we need…" Kiss, "to talk about…" Kiss, "some things." Bella licked her tongue into my mouth, causing me to lose all coherent thought.

I put my palm back onto her breasts and attacked her mouth with gusto. We were really going at it. I rolled us so that she was on top. Our mouths were doing glorious things to each other. I ran my hand up Bella's naked silken thigh as my erection throbbed between our bodies.

Suddenly, she stopped moving. I looked up to see what was wrong. She had a glassy, slightly dazed look in her eyes. She removed my hands and sat to the side. I had to take several deep breaths and think of football stats to get rid of my boner. It had been a long time since I'd had sex.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Edward. I…can't…I can't go any further. I thought I could, but I'm scared. I…I felt it move, and I had a flashback. I'm sorry for leading you on," Bella stammered.

I sat up and turned to face her. She had her head down. Her long dark hair flowed in waves down her back. In the soft lamplight, her pale skin looked luminescent. She was too beautiful to look upon, but she had no idea.

I gently cupped Bella's jaw and kissed her cheeks. "Don't apologize, sweetheart. That was amazing. I promised that we could go as fast or as slow as you needed. When you say, 'it', you mean my penis, right?"

She blushed at the very word. "Yeah, um, they scare me. I've…I've only seen Phil's, and it hurt, so I figured that they're all scary."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Bella, sex doesn't always hurt. Those monsters that raped you were only out for their own sick pleasure. When a real man makes love to his woman, he can make her feel good. You told me that dream sex made you orgasm. Real sex can do that too, if it's done right."

Bella seemed to consider my words. Her face scrunched up. Then, she buried her head in my neck. "You…you made me feel fantastic in the dream. I want to be a normal woman and have you make love to me, but I'm so filthy. How can I ask you to touch me after…?"

My heart broke as her tears soaked my naked chest. How could such a beautiful creature think that she was too dirty to love? "Bella, you are not filthy or dirty. What was done to you was filthy and depraved, but those bastards only used your body, they never touched your soul. You see, that's where I differ. I want your heart and soul as well as your body. I'll give you mine in return. I want to make you feel special and happy. I will make love to you one day, but I can wait. You are worth that and more."

"Edward, I love you so much. I never thought that I would meet a man that could look past my flaws, but I got sent to you. You make me very happy. I've never…never felt so good in my life. I…I want you to teach me how to be intimate with you. I want us to make love for real too."

I laid down and pulled Bella with me. "Okay, but first we need to talk about what happened the first time I tongue kissed you."

She tried to pull away from me. I didn't want to scare her, but I needed some answers. If we were going to have sex, I needed Bella to trust me. I had a friend that was secretly gathering some research for me about post-rape intimacy. I knew that we couldn't just jump into bed and hope everything worked itself out----- Bella could be seriously traumatized if something went wrong.

She turned onto her side, giving her back to me. I wanted to see her face during the confession, but I didn't want to push. "I…I saw Phil. I told you that he used to…do oral things to me. When…when you put your tongue in my mouth, I flashed back to him sticking his ugly penis down my throat. I'm so sorry, Edward."

I maneuvered my body so that I spooned Bella's. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm so proud of you for being honest with me. I never want you to be scared of me. If you want me to wear colored contact lenses, I will. Maybe that will stop you from seeing the monster when you look at me."

Bella reached back to grab my hand. She put it on her thigh. "Edward, you are the only one that can do this. You…you are my normal. I don't want you to change a single thing about yourself. I love your green eyes that change depending on your mood. Never hide them from me. Besides eye color, you are nothing like Phil. I love you."

I kissed the back of her neck. "I love you too. Enough depressing talk for now. Tell me about the dream. I want to know the moment you put yourself into the scenario."

Bella smiled smugly and moved my hand further up her thigh. I sighed and pressed myself into her back. I didn't remember ever being so attracted to a woman. Granted, I hadn't had too many sexual partners, but I knew passion… If Bella felt even a fraction of what I felt, then our lovemaking would be epic. After her, I would never touch another woman. Bella was it for me. I only hoped she felt the same about me.

I buried my head in her hair and sniffed. She was trembling. "The…the dream was amazing. You see me exactly the way I am, but you still want me. I…I couldn't believe you put your mouth on me. You…you probably don't want to do it in real life, but in the dream, I seemed to enjoy it a lot. I switched places with my dream version when you were inside of her/me. It felt wonderful and didn't hurt at all."

I placed my palm over Bella's hip and squeezed lightly. "You are so wrong, shortcake. I do want my mouth on you in real life. I want to kiss and lick every inch of your soft skin. You smell so good all the time. I can just imagine how great you'll taste. I'm thrilled that we had dream sex, but the real thing is going to be so much better. You are the love of my life, Bella. I'm never going to hurt you."

She placed her hand over mine. "I believe you, Edward. You have never lied to me. I want you to make love to me. Not tonight, but someday soon."

I pulled her loose shirt down to reveal her milky shoulders. I lovingly kissed the skin there as she purred. The sound caused my boxers to tighten, but I could deal with discomfort to make my girl happy. She was so beautiful in her new level of intimacy.

"Edward," she moaned. "I…I feel so hot when you kiss me. Is that normal?"

I raised her hand and kissed it. "Yes. I feel hot when you kiss me too."

She relaxed into me. That simple action buoyed my spirits. Bella was starting to trust me more. We had a long way to go until the actual lovemaking, but intimacy was about more than that. There were several things that I could do with my shortcake without actually being inside of her.

"Here goes nothing", I thought to myself. "Bella, will you take off your shirt? I want to see what I've just touched. You don't have to be embarrassed with me."

She bolted out of the door so quickly that I could have sworn she disappeared into thin air. I ran after her. I got to Bella's bedroom just as the door shut. I knocked, but that only caused her to click the lock. I was shocked that she'd reacted so strongly to my suggestion.

"Bella, please just open the door. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. Come back to my room. We can just talk," I pleaded.

The door opened slightly. When I got inside, I saw Bella sitting in the overstuffed loveseat in the corner. She looked at me and then turned away. Her eyes were downcast. She seemed to be fighting some inner struggle.

"Edward, come sit by me," she commanded. I walked over. "I know that you saw pictures of me, but they didn't show you everything. My body…my body isn't pretty. Some of the things on it may freak you out."

I draped her legs over mine and massaged her feet. "I don't care. I want to see you, all of you. You're beautiful no matter what scars you have. I've seen lots of shit, Bella. I won't freak out."

She stood up and slowly removed her shirt. I hated myself for drooling like a horny teenager. She didn't have on a bra, so once the shirt was gone, Bella was left standing in front of me in a pair of dark blue cotton underwear. She kept her hands over her breasts.

I stood up and moved her arms away. She turned her head away in shame. I leaned down and kissed her neck. "If this is making you too uncomfortable, we don't have to do it. I don't want you to be embarrassed."

Bella sat down on the bed. I followed her like a lost puppy. "I'm okay. I…I want to show you, Edward."

I wasted no time in looking at her bare chest. Her breasts were medium sized and firm. The dark pink areola and nipples drew my eyes more than once. They were so pale that I could see the blue veins underneath. Bella's natural beauty made me see how fake Tanya had been. It took all my control to keep my mouth and hands off of her beautiful body.

I was just about to tell her that she could put her shirt back on, when I noticed a circular scar on the swell of her right breast. "What's that?" I asked, pointing.

When Bella looked at me, her eyes held so much pain. "He…Phil burned me with a cigar. He…he liked to stick things inside of me. I fought him off one night and he did this. He was going for the nipple, but he was too drunk to aim properly."

I kissed both her breasts and the skin over her heart. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I wish I could wipe that monster out of your memory, but I can't. All I can do is to give you good memories to replace those bad ones."

Bella reached out to rub my jaw. I was putty in her hands. "I love you, Edward Cullen. You are doing an excellent job of ridding me of the darkness."

I grabbed her shirt and helped her back into it. "Okay, enough for tonight. We need to come clean to the Captain in the morning. Do you want to sleep with me or by yourself?" I hoped for the former.

Bella surprised me by kissing my chest. "I want to sleep with you, if you'll have me."

I carried her back to my bedroom. "Of course, I'll have you. It's an honor to sleep next to such a beautiful woman."

She fell asleep with her little hand over my heart while her head rested on my chest. It just felt…right. After tonight, there was no way that I would ever sleep without her again. She fit perfectly in my bed and in my life.

I stayed up thinking long after Bella went to sleep. There were lots of things that I needed to do to make our relationship better. The first thing was taking her on a proper date. I already had a time and place in mind. Eventually, I fell asleep with the love of my life in my arms and mind.

I woke up five minutes before the alarm was set to go off. Bella's shirt had ridden up during the night. When I went to pull it back down, I noticed something on her inner left thigh. I turned on the light so that I could see. The words 'evil cunt' had been branded into the skin there. The words were red, crude, and ugly.

I growled deep in my chest. The noise woke Bella up. "What's wrong, Edward? Why are you so angry?"

I tried to calm myself down because I knew that she could sense my emotions. I pointed to the words. "Why?! Why didn't you tell me about that?! I had a right to know. Christ, how you must have suffered, and then to have this…this reminder!"

She looked up at me with sad doe eyes. "I was going to tell you, Edward. Please, don't be mad at me."

I buried my head in her shoulder and cried. It was something I rarely did, but the tears fell freely at that moment. I felt Bella's small arms encircle me as I shook with sobs. She didn't deserve to have her beautiful body marred. The scars were bad enough, but the brand was worse.

"I'm not mad at you, Bella. I want to go to Hell and torture that monster for hurting you! I've never wanted to shed blood so much. Just hold me for a minute."

She rubbed my back soothingly until I was able to lift my head again. I looked deep into her eyes as I kissed her lips. We were silent for several minutes. There was nothing I could say to make anything better. I felt worthless.

"Bella, I…"

She put her index finger over my lips. "It's okay, Edward. That was my past. You are my future."

"Do you trust me, Bella?" She nodded. "Good. I want to take you on a date tonight. Would that be okay?"

Her eyes widened. "Um…okay. Where are we going?"

I kissed her nose. "It's a surprise. Now, go shower and get dressed so that we can leave out. I'll make us all some breakfast."

Bella got up to leave the room. She turned around in the doorway and winked at me. "I love you, Edward."

I would never tire of hearing those words. "I love you too, shortcake. Now go before I decide to join you in that shower."

She blushed and walked away. That brand infuriated me, but it gave me the perfect plan for our date. I called my dad and asked him if what I had planned could be done. He assured me that it could, and thankfully, didn't ask too many questions.

I showered quickly. Then, I went downstairs to make Bella, Leah, and I breakfast. My mom had taught us boys to cook at a young age. I was efficient enough to get by with basic meals. I'd made toast, eggs, oatmeal, and bacon by the time Bella came downstairs. She was wearing khaki pants and a purple button down with ruffles in the front. Her hair was freshly washed and done up in a messy bun. She was beyond beautiful.

She smiled shyly at me. "You made too much, Edward. Leah's sleeping in, and I'm not hungry."

I pulled her to my chest for a long kiss. I was pleased to see that she was panting by the time we finished. "I don't want to hear any crap from you today, Bella. You're too skinny. I can see your each one of your ribs. I don't want to cuddle up to a skeleton every night. You will eat, or I'll call and tell your father. It's your choice."

She glared at me. "Fine, I'll eat. You don't have to tell my Dad. Besides, I don't think he'd take kindly to a call from you."

I smirked. "Yeah, I know that he pretty much hates me. I hope that doesn't bother you too much. I will try to get on his good side."

She beamed. "Oh, Edward, I would love that! My dad is very important to me. I would be really happy if you two got along. He's been calling me and telling me about how you're just a rich playboy who's using me…"

I dropped the plate I was holding. "He what?! Don't believe him, Bella. I'm not using you at all. I love you. I'm not a playboy. I've had three sexual experiences, and they all occurred during committed relationships."

She looked down at her fork. "Um…I didn't believe him anyway. I…I bet your other girlfriends were beautiful. I saw the blonde one's picture on your desk. Why…why did you break up with her?"

I filled Bella's plate and set it in front of her before fixing my own. She picked up a piece of bacon and chewed. I was ecstatic that she ate without being prodded. I watched her devour the entire plate, before I answered the question.

"I thought it was obvious. I broke up with Tanya, because I wasn't in love with her. Then, I met you and fell head over heels. My other girlfriends were nothing compared to you. I didn't want to spend my life with any of them."

Bella took a sip of her coffee. "The rest of your life," she mumbled. "Edward, do you want…do you want a family? Because I'm not sure I can give that to you. I'm so messed up and…"

I threw down my fork. "Yes! I want a family with you. I've always wanted children. You are not messed up. You've been through a lot, but you're healing now. We're still young enough to take our time on the family thing, though."

She shook her head. "You're don't understand, Edward. What if the children were like me? Could you handle having more than one freak in the family?"

I was over to Bella's side of the table in an instant. I knelt down and shook her shoulders. "You are not a freak! How many times do I have to say it?! If our children were born with your gifts, I would love them just as much as I love you. I'm sick of you doubting me. I'm in this for the long haul, so get used to it. You're my forever, and I want all of you."

She began to quietly sob. "I'm…I'm in it for the long haul too. I'm sorry, Edward, but I had to be sure. I won't call myself a freak again. You make me feel normal. I love you."

I kissed her forehead and stood up. "I'm glad that that's settled. Come on, we need to go speak to the Captain. Are you ready?" She nodded.

Traffic was a nightmare. Bella seemed to be in a playful mood, though. We talked about books, music, and our favorite things to do. I was shocked to learn that she liked to tell jokes.

We were at a traffic light when she turned to me. Her face was full of happiness. I grabbed her hand and kissed the palm. She cocked her eyebrows.

"What are you looking at, shortcake? I asked.

"My boyfriend," she replied as her face flushed. "Edward, how are women and tornadoes alike?"

"I don't know."

She smiled. "They both moan like hell when they come, and take the house when they leave."

I was flabbergasted. My Bella had just made a semi-dirty joke. I threw my head back and laughed like a maniac. Someone in the car next to me turned to look. I just shrugged and turned back to Bella.

"Tell me another one," I commanded.

She drew her bottom lip into her mouth. It was sexy as hell, so of course, my manhood responded. I shifted to get more comfortable. Bella was just finally opening up to me. I would be damned if my penis ruined our bonding.

"I have another one," Bella announced. "A man and a woman started to have sex in the middle of a dark forest. After about fifteen minutes of it, the man finally gets up and says, "Damn, I wish I had a flashlight!"… The woman says, "Me too, you've been eating grass for the past ten minutes!"

I laughed so hard that coffee came dribbled out of my mouth. Bella handed me a napkin from her purse. "That was hilarious! I never thought that you would be into dirty jokes. I have one. Want to hear it?"

She smiled. "Yeah, um, Dr. Carmen gives me lots of dirty joke books. She thinks that it will loosen up my feelings about sex. Leah loves to add to my shtick. Now, tell me your joke, Edward."

I glanced over at Bella. "Why do men find it difficult to make eye contact?" She shook her head. "Because breasts don't have eyes."

It got very quiet in the car. I looked at Bella to gauge her reaction. She turned and glared angrily at me. "Was that supposed to be funny, Edward?! Are you making fun of my boobs because they're small?!"

"No… I…damn it….I… wasn't making…" I stammered helplessly.

Suddenly, Bella looked up and laughed loudly. "Jesus, Edward. You should have seen your face. I'm just kidding. Your joke was funny. Tell me another one."

I tried to lower my out of control heart rate. "That was mean, shortcake. I really thought you were mad at me. By the way, you're breasts are not small. They're gorgeous. I plan on becoming very well acquainted with them."

She blushed. "Um, thank you, Edward. Now, go on."

"Sex is like a game of bridge: If you don't have a good partner, you'd better have a good hand," I quipped.

Bella giggled. "Do you…um, do you do that? Dr. Carmen suggested I try it, but I've never wanted to."

I couldn't believe that we were seriously discussing masturbation. "Yeah… I do it. Actually, I imagine you while I touch myself. Since I've met you, I even use vanilla lotion because it smells like you. There's nothing wrong with making yourself feel good, Bella. Masturbation can help you learn how you like to be touched."

She looked out the window. "Maybe…maybe, if you helped me, I could do it, but we'd have to go really slow."

I almost wrecked the car. "Anytime, Bella. We can go as slow as you want. It would be my pleasure to help you. If you can have an orgasm from dream sex, then I can imagine how you'll react from actual sex."

We spent the rest of the drive telling each other dirty jokes. By the time we made it to Headquarters, I was pretty worked up. My boner was so pronounced that I would be hard-pressed to hide it from anyone.

I pulled into the garage. Bella tried to open the door, but it was locked… I clicked the automatic button. "You can go in, shortcake. I'll be there in a minute."

She turned and put her hand on my forehead. "Are you okay, Edward? Do you need me to get someone?" she asked worriedly.

I sighed. "No, I…I...just got worked up from all the sex talk. Just give me a few minutes."

Bella closed her eyes and inhaled. "I can feel it, Edward. You're really aroused. Can I watch you touch yourself?"

I slammed my head against the seat and groaned. "Holy Hell, Bella! I don't want to scare you."

She smiled reassuringly. "I won't be frightened. Please, I've only ever seen Phil's and his was ugly."

I snorted. "They're all ugly, Bella. You women were blessed with all the beautiful parts."

Bella looked at me shyly. "You're beautiful, Edward. I couldn't stop staring at you last night while you were sleeping."

I smirked. "I'm nothing compared to you, shortcake. You're gorgeous." I reached into the backseat for a hand towel. "I'm only doing this in front of you so that you'll feel more comfortable with exploring your own body. If you feel even the tiniest bit scared, I want you to open the door and leave. Don't worry about me."

It was early. Most of the Agents hadn't arrived yet. I'd parked the car in a dark spot near the rear. Plus, the windows were tinted. I was a basic sex kind of guy, so I'd never done something like what I was about to do. It was ironic that Bella was bringing out my sexual yearning as well as her own.

I unbuckled my pants and slid my penis out. Bella gasped when she saw it. I held my breath as she inched closer. Suddenly, I felt her soft hand on my junk. I gently pushed her away.

"I'm sorry, shortcake. You're not ready for that. Just watch me."

I slowly fisted my cock while keeping my eyes on Bella. She seemed to be very interested in what I was doing. I thought about how it felt to finally kiss and touch her. When my mind conjured up the image of her breasts, I came hard, spilling my seed into the towel.

Bella made a tiny sound that almost sounded like a moan. "That was great, Edward. Yours' is not scary like Phil's. Yours' is much bigger, but it's very pretty. I wanted to touch you. I wasn't scared at all."

I cleaned up and tucked myself back in. I laughed when I noticed that Bella's eyes hadn't left my crotch. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked away, blushing scarlet. I leaned over to kiss her on the lips.

"Don't even think about that monster. You're mine now, and I'll never let anyone hurt you again. And, please, never call my penis 'pretty' again. I want you to touch me too, but only when you're ready. Let's go tell the Captain the truth."

We walked hand-in-hand into the station. I got a few lewd comments and catcalls from my fellow Agents, but they were just busting my balls. No one said anything mean about Bella. Jasper nodded to her in the hallway and she smiled, which made me a little jealous.

Captain Volturi was surprised to see us. "Good morning, Ms. Swan, Agent Cullen. What are you two doing here? I didn't summon you."

Bella and I shared a look. "Aro, I want to start by apologizing for my lie earlier. Ms. Swan and I are romantically involved. The promise still stands, though. Our relationship will not affect the Sleep Staler case."

Bella looked agitated. "Please don't blame Edward, Captain Volturi. It was my entire fault. I was trying to deny my feelings for Agent Cullen. I love him, Sir. My main priority is catching the Stalker. I promise to be honest with you from here on out."

Aro was quiet for several minutes. Then, all of a sudden he stood up and clapped me on the back. "Congratulations, Edward. Take good care of Ms. Swan." He winked at her. "She's special. You do know the Hell her father if giving me, right? Needless to say that if you fuck up and break her heart, I'm going to be one Agent short. I expect the both of you at dinner next Wednesday. My wife will be thrilled to have you. Thank you both for your honesty. Don't ever lie to me again or there will be serious consequences."

I took Bella to my office so that we could go over my Sleep Stalker case files. Sometimes, it helped to see old material through new eyes. My shortcake seemed to be a little distracted, but I didn't prod her for information. We worked straight through until lunch and developed some new theories.

I was about to suggest lunch when I heard Bella's stomach growl. She looked up. "Um, I'm sorry."

I laughed. "Why are you sorry, shortcake? That's your body's way of telling you that you need energy. Come on, let's go the cafeteria upstairs. Your temporary meal card isn't ready, so we can put whatever you want on mine."

We took the elevator. One of my fellow Agents, Lauren Becker, made conversation with Bella and me. She was a kick ass Agent with a husband and two kids. I was pleased that she volunteered her services to help us on the case, even though she wasn't officially assigned.

The cafeteria was packed by the time we got there. I flanked Bella, keeping her close just in case someone bumped into her. I was not happy when Tyler Crowley turned around and began having a conversation with my girl. He worked in Forensics with Alice, and we didn't get along. For some reason, he never liked me and the feeling was mutual.

He smiled at Bella. "Ms. Swan, I've wanted to meet you since I heard about the Liam Sander's catch. My name is Tyler." He extended his hand. Bella looked at me and then back to him. "What's the matter? Will shaking my hand make Cullen angry?"

I stepped in front of her and pushed him back a few steps. "She has a phobia about being touched by strangers, and even if she didn't, I wouldn't let you put your hands on her. If you ever speak to my girlfriend with anything less than the utmost respect, I will make your life a living hell. Have a great lunch Tyler," I sneered.

Thankfully, he didn't turn around anymore after that. I was filling a tray for both Bella and me. She only pointed out one item, but I added to it. I'd be damned if I let her eat that tiny salad and nothing else. Of course, she fought with me about paying for her lunch.

"Edward, at least let me give you cash. I feel like such a freeloader. I have money, you know."

I pulled out a chair for her. "I know you have money, but you are my responsibility. Besides, the Bureau agreed to pay for all your expenses. I'll turn in any receipts related to you and get reimbursed." She perked up. I didn't really intend to get my money back, but she didn't have to know that.

Jasper and Alice stopped by to say hello midway through lunch. I got angry when I saw the mean glare Alice sent Bella. I made up an excuse about needing some Forensics paper so that I could talk to her. Jasper stayed at the table to keep Bella company.

When we were out of earshot, I scowled at Alice. "Why were you just openly rude to Bella? She's my girlfriend now. I thought you two would hit it off."

She looked down. "I don't like her, Edward. What if she's using you for your money? I think you're moving too fast. Maybe you're dazzled by her gifts, but she could be dangerous."

If Alice wasn't my sister-in-law, I would have cussed her out. "Bella doesn't care about money. We may be moving fast, but so did you and Jasper. I love her. She's an amazing woman. She is not dangerous, and I can't believe you would even say something like that. Out of everyone, I thought you would be the most welcoming, but I was wrong. If you can't be nice to my girl, then stay away from the both of us."

"Edward, I'm sorry."

I held up my hand. "It's not me you owe an apology to. Bella is very sensitive. She picks up on things. I don't want her to feel unwanted. She's had a rough life, Alice. You two don't have to become shopping buddies, but please be nice to her. She's my life from here on out."

When we got back to the table, Jasper was eating one of Bella's fig squares. I sent him a death glare before going to get her another one. She looked a little worried, so I smiled to let her know that everything was okay.

Alice turned to Bella. "Bella, Jasper and I are having a family barbecue this Saturday. I would be honored if you and Edward could join us. I already invited Jake and he's inviting Leah. It's going to be fun. The sun's supposed to be out that day. We're just going to relax by the pool and play games. Please say you'll come."

Bella's face flushed. "Of course I'll come. Thank you for inviting me. Can I bring anything?"

Alice smiled. "Just yourself and my brother-in-law. Have a great day, Bella."

After Alice and Jasper left, Bella turned to me. "You didn't threaten her, did you? I don't want your family to hate me. It's okay if Alice doesn't like me; most people don't."

I balled up my fists. "Anyone who doesn't like you is a fucking idiot and doesn't deserve your time. My family is going to love you, because they love me, and I'm in love with you. Now, finish your food, or I will make good on my threat to call your father."

Bella scowled but ate the rest of her tray. I smiled when she licked the icing from her carrot cake off of her fingers. I'd managed to make her eat clam chowder, bread, the salad, the cake, and a fig bar all in one meal. Pretty soon, I would have her up to a healthy weight. She was still at least twelve pounds under what a woman of her height was supposed to be.

We spent the rest of the day working in my office. Occasionally, she would tell a dirty joke to lighten the mood, and I would reciprocate. I found it easy to work with Bella. If she had of had a normal life, she may have joined the Bureau herself. Her mind was definitely sharp enough for the work.

Jake stopped by before we headed out. He had the evening shift and had spent the day with Leah. Bella asked him lots of questions. I did him a favor by pulling her away. She promised him that they would talk at a later time.

When we got to the garage, I loaded Bella's stuff into the backseat and hopped into the car. I threw the semen covered hand towel into a nearby garbage can. Then, I buckled Bella's seat belt and we took off.

"It's time for our date, shortcake. Are you excited?"

She smiled. "Yes, but where are we going."

I winked at her. "It's a surprise, remember?"

When we got to our destination, her jaw dropped. "Our first date is at at…at a tattoo parlor?!

I got out and opened her door. She held onto me as I helped her down. "Well, technically, this is just the first part of the date. I talked to my dad. It's easier to cover a brand than have it removed my microdermabrasion. I thought that you would like to choose something pretty to put over those ugly words. If you don't want to, we can leave."

She stunned me by throwing her arms around my neck. I leaned down and kissed her in the middle of the parking lot. A few people snickered, but I didn't care. Bella's lips were my new addiction.

"You're so thoughtful, Edward. You're the only person who knows about the brand, outside of the medical professionals. No one ever suggested that I cover it. I want to get the tattoo. It would be great to take a bath and not see 'evil cunt' staring back at me."

I led her into the small building. There were several people looking at tattoo books. I walked over to the register to greet the owner. She was an old family friend that had once dated Jasper.

She walked over when she noticed me. "Edward Cullen, it's been too long? Are you tired of being a geek? Here to get a tat or better yet, a piercing?"

I smirked. "Hello, Victoria, it's good to see you again. Actually, I'd like to you to meet my girlfriend, Bella Swan." She nodded her head. Bella waved shyly. "She wants to get a tattoo to cover up an old branding. I'd be honored if you would do it personally."

"Of course, go wait for me in the back. Do you have an idea of what you want?" She asked Bella.

"Um…I'm not sure. Edward will help me pick."

Victoria winked at me. "I'm sure he will. My personal artwork book is inside the top drawer. Flip through it and choose one that you both like, and I'll do it. I'll give you guys a couple of minutes to decide."

When we got to the back, I retrieved Victoria's book. Bella and I flipped through the pages, not really finding anything that stood out. Then all of a sudden, I saw it. It was a picture of a white calla lily with a yellow center in a blue circular background.

"That one," I said, pointing it out to Bella.

She smiled. "It's pretty, but why did you choose it?"

I entwined our fingers together. "Bella, the calla lily is a symbol of femininity and beauty. It also stands for rebirth and resurrection. That ugly brand is your past. It's going to die tonight. The calla lily is your future, filled with beauty and love. It's your choice, but I think that the lily is perfect for you."

She kissed my knuckles. "Then that's what I'll get. Thank you, Edward. You always know just what to say to make me happy. I love you."

I kissed her. "I love you too, always."

Victoria was ecstatic over our choice. Bella shyly removed her pants. I knew that this was a huge step for her, so I stayed close. She pointed to the brand. "This is what I want to cover."

For a minute, Victoria didn't say anything. Then, she frowned and looked at Bella. "What kind of sick motherfucker did that to you?"

I was about to intervene, but my shortcake beat me to it. "My…my stepfather. He was a sadistic bastard. I killed him and sent him straight to Hell."

Victoria looked at Bella with new eyes. She smiled. "Well, good for you. I hope his skin is on fire as we speak. Now, do you want to keep the blue background or make it another color?"

Bella looked over at me and smiled. "Keep it blue. My Edward likes that color on me."

Hearing her say 'my Edward' melted my heart. I was so in love with Bella that if she had of asked me to jump off the Space Needle, I'd do it. She was my everything. I only existed to make her happy.

An hour and a half later, Victoria declared herself done. I knelt down to view the new work. It was as big as the circumference of a can and completely covered that hideous brand. The picture hadn't done it justice. The calla lily looked radiant against Bella's pale skin.

Victoria went over care procedures and gave Bella some salve and other things that were needed to take care of a new tattoo. Bella's pants were too tight for the tat, so Victoria gave her a pair of loose sweats to wear. Vic asked about Jasper as she rang us up. I could tell that she still had a thing for him, but he wasn't leaving Alice anytime soon. Victoria also made me promise to come back and get a tattoo for myself. I told her that I would think about it.

Bella and I necked all the way back to the parking lot. She was panting by the time I opened her door and put her in the car. I had been sporting a constant erection since watching Bella eat her lunch, which was nothing new.

I turned to Bella. "We can go eat now. Any preferences?"

She smiled. "Can we just pick-up some burgers and milkshakes from our place and take it to the beach?"

"Our place?" I asked.

She blushed. "Yes, that was really our first solo date. It's special to me. Plus, they have great food."

I laughed. "Sure, shortcake. Anything for you."

We picked up the food and then drove to the Beach. It was slightly warmer than usual, so we ate on the sand. Afterwards, we held hands and took a romantic walk along the Ocean. Bella was fascinated by the Pacific. I regaled her with some facts that I knew about it. She called me a nerd. We playfully chased and splashed water on each other until it started to turn chilly. I wrapped my jacket around Bella's shoulders and led her to the car.

When we got back to the house, it was almost nine at night. I pulled Bella into my lap. We maneuvered until we were both in a comfortable position. Then, we sucked face like horny teenagers. I was careful not to upset Bella's tattoo, but I let my palms wander everywhere else.

Eventually, I buried my fingers into her hair, which I'd unpinned. She had her legs draped over mine, putting her ass squarely on top of my thigh. We moaned into each other's mouths as we continued to make out. She lightly bit my tongue as I caressed the flat planes of her stomach.

I was just about to move my hand up when someone knocked loudly on the passengers' window. They were too fogged up to see who it was. I immediately pushed Bella down to the floor and took out my gun.

All of a sudden, I heard the words that could make any male, young or old, lose his erection. "Get your filthy hands off of my baby girl, Cullen! I'm going to kill you!"

Bella sighed and climbed back to her seat. "Well, Edward, I guess it's time for you to meet my Dad."

I looked at her tousled clothes, swollen lips, and wild hair. "Promise me that you'll visit my grave every day?"

She smiled as we both opened our doors to face Former Police Chief Charlie Swan.

_

* * *

Please review._


	11. Chapter 11: He Can Only Hold Her

_**A/N:** Thanks for your continued support of my writing. Rated M for graphic violence, murder, and sexual abuse/rape. Check out Profile page for songs.  
_

**BETA: TwiDi**

**_

* * *

BPOV_**

I stood between the two most important men in my life, my dad and Edward. They both held one of my hands, pulling me away from the other. I had to let my dad know that I was with Edward now, so I gently removed my hand from his grasp and wrapped my arm around Edward's waist.

"Dad, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, FBI Profiler Edward Cullen. He's very important to me. I'd be really happy if the two of you could become friends."

Charlie scowled and stepped forward. "Isabella Marie Swan, I don't know what kinds of lines this pretty-boy has fed you…"

I held up my hand, effectively cutting him off. "Please, call him Edward. I don't know why you are being so mean, Dad. You're normally a friendly guy."

He glared at Edward, who in turn shifted his feet like a naughty school boy. "I am acting like any father would when he catches a grown man pawing his baby girl in a steamed up car."

I could have sworn that Edward blushed. "Sir…Charlie…Mr. Swan, I assure you that I have nothing but the best intentions where Bella is concerned. I am very much in love with her. I would never do anything to cause her pain. She is my life."

Dad was just about to say something when Sue came downstairs trailed by Leah. I took one look at the only mother I'd ever known and ran into her arms. She caught me up in a warm hug. She always smelled like peppermint and cinnamon. I inhaled, breathing in the familiar scents of home.

When I could pull myself away, I led Sue over to Edward. "Edward, I'd like you to meet my mom, Sue."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it, earning an eye roll from Charlie in the process. I couldn't hold back my laughter. Sue was just as flustered by Edward as I was. She fluffed her long black hair and smiled toothily as he plied her with compliment after compliment.

"Well, Edward, it's nice to meet you. You must be an amazing man to steal my cub's heart." I thought it was cute that Sue still called all of us kids her 'cubs'.

Edward gave her one of his blinding smiles. They discussed general pleasantries like the weather and Seattle tourist attractions. Charlie spent the whole time looking at Edward from head to toe and muttering to himself.

After a few more general pleasantries, Edward invited Sue and Charlie to the den so that we could talk. I immediately excused myself to the kitchen under the guise of getting everyone something to drink.

I was at the counter pouring a bottle of beer into a glass for Charlie, when Edward walked into the room. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I took a few seconds to bask in the warmth and love he emitted.

Edward kissed my neck gently. "Shortcake, I'm afraid your father hates me. There is absolutely nothing that I can do to please that man. I'm sorry in advance."

I smiled. "I'm sure he will warm up to you. Dad is just cautious. The last time a man showed a romantic interest in me, it didn't go so well."

I felt him tense up. I put the beer bottle down. "What's wrong, Edward?"

Instead of answering, he turned me around and crashed his lips to mine. Every kiss shared with Edward was pure magic. He made me feel things that I didn't know existed. In his arms, I wasn't a broken and used whore; I was just a woman being loved by her man. It felt good.

I reached up and twisted my fingers in Edward's hair. His hands caressed me until he reached my butt. I let out a tiny squeal when he squeezed it and pulled me closer. His lips were so soft and supple. When he sucked on my tongue, I nearly passed out.

Of course, Charlie took that moment to enter the kitchen. "Jesus Christ, son! Can't you keep your hands off of my Bells for a minute?! This is unacceptable behavior."

Edward stopped kissing me, but he kept me in his embrace. "With all due respect, sir, this is my home. Bella is my girlfriend. We are both grown people. She didn't have any objection to what was going on, and quite frankly, her opinion is the only one that matters to me."

I stepped away from Edward and handed Charlie his beer. Then, I turned to Edward and handed him the rest of the drinks. "Take these out to Sue and Leah. I'll be out in a minute. I need to have a talk with my Dad."

Edward hesitated, but I gave him a reassuring look and he left.

The moment dad and me were alone, I pounced. "Why are you trying to ruin my happiness, Charlie?! For once in my miserable life, I've found someone that makes me feel good and normal. Why can't you accept me and Edward's relationship?!"

Dad took seat at the kitchen table. I grabbed a bottle of water and joined him.

"Bella, I'm just worried about you. You've never had a boyfriend before. You don't know the way men operate. I….I wasn't there to save you before, but I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you again. Agent Cullen could be using you…"

I held up my hand and took a big sip of water. "How is he using me, Charlie? Edward has never been inappropriate with me. He treats me like a princess. I really don't understand why you can't be happy for me!"

Charlie reached across the table and took my hand. "I am happy for you, Bells. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Any idiot can see that you're smitten over the boy. What will happen if he breaks your heart? I can't bear to see my little girl suffer. Please, just think about what I'm saying."

I nodded, because if I really thought about what he was saying, I would burst into tears. It pained me deeply to even think of going back to the life I had before I met Edward. I didn't even know when exactly I fell in love with him. He was like oxygen to my drowning soul. _He is mine---_ _and I am his_.

When we returned to the living room, Leah, Edward, and Sue were laughing about something. I sat down on the loveseat next to Edward. He patted my knee, looking closely at my face. He was worried about me.

I raised his hand and kissed the center of his palm. He stroked my cheek for a few seconds before Charlie's gruff throat clearing interrupted us yet again. I loved my dad, but I wanted to kick him out and go make out with my boyfriend.

Sue and Leah gave me a knowing smile. I was sure that it was pretty clear what I'd been doing in the kitchen with Edward. I felt a hot blush rise up my cheeks. This was so embarrassing.

"Um…so, how…how long are you and mom planning on staying, Charlie?" _Yes, Bella, anything to deflect the situation away from your love life._

He glared at Edward's hand on my knee before answering. "We're staying a week. That should give me enough time to ascertain the situation. I've already spoken to Captain Volturi. He'd be glad to have me lend a hand on this Sleep Stalker case."

Edward choked on the beer he was drinking. "That would be great, sir. I would love to go over case notes with you." He was so convincing that even I believed him. Unfortunately, Charlie did not.

"That's a load of bullshit, son. You're good at saying things you think people want to hear. That's the trait of a criminal, not a Profiler."

Sue slapped Charlie on the back of the head. "Listen to you, Charlie. Your manners are better than this. Edward is Bella's boyfriend and this is his house. You are embarrassing me by showing so little respect."

Dad's eyes widened and he looked down. He may have been over a foot taller than Sue, but she wore the pants in our house. He mumbled an apology to Edward, who accepted it as if nothing was amiss. I really loved my boyfriend.

I was just about to grab another beer for Charlie and Edward when the doorbell rang. Edward went to answer it. It was almost eleven at night. I wondered who would stop by so late.

"How come no one told me that you guys were having a party?!" Jacob's familiar voice boomed through the house. It may have been wrong, but I silently thanked god for a distraction.

I turned around to see Leah almost drop her glass. The shoe was on the other foot now. I groaned, thinking of the interrogation that was about to begin. Charlie was very overprotective of me and Leah.

While everyone was occupied, I went into the kitchen and poured a glass of unsweetened iced tea for Jacob. He was pretty picky about what he put in his body.

When I returned, Jacob was shaking Sue and Charlie's hand. "My name is Jacob Black. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Leah's boyfriend." His pearly whites were blinding as he pumped Dad's hand.

Charlie immediately let go of Jake's hand and glared at him. "What the hell is going on in this city?! I send my girls to help with an investigation and two playboys swoop in for the kill. Is that what they teach you in the FBI, to use women and discard their feelings?!"

Jake may have been huge, but he had an innocence about him. His big black eyes looked from Edward to Charlie. Edward gave him a defeated shrug and leaned back into the couch. I was so ashamed of Dad's behavior.

Thankfully, Sue stepped in again. "Charlie, it's late. Why don't you and I get back to our hotel and leave these kids alone. We'll see them tomorrow."

Dad shook his head forcefully. "If Bella and Leah are going to be here _alone _with these two scoundrels, I'm not going anywhere."

Sue stood up and put her sweater on. "Charlie Swan, you are going back to the hotel, NOW! My cubs can take care of themselves. I'll call the taxi." _So that was why we didn't see a car when we pulled up._

"Leah and I could take you guys. My car is out front," Jacob offered.

Sue smiled at him. 'That would be great, son. And may I ask what tribe you are from?"

Jake held out his hand for Leah. They were so cute together. "I'm Quileute. My late father was actually one of the Elders of our tribe. I grew up on the Reservation in a small town called, Forks."

Both Charlie and Sue smiled. Dad seemed to really like Jake. _If only he had of taken to my Edward that way, _I thought. I started dumbfounded as they discussed fishing and other things. Jake, bless his heart, tried to draw Edward into the conversation, but every time he did, Dad would cease talking.

Eventually, Sue managed to get Dad to accept. Before he left, he looked at me and Edward.

"Are you going to be all right alone, Bells? You can come with us."

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulder, letting me know that he didn't want me to go. Not that I had any intention to leave anyway. I was not going to pass up a chance for us to be alone.

"That's okay. I would rather stay and help Edward. You and Sue have a good night."

After a lot of extra grumbling, he left. Edward let out a pained sigh and turned to me. "He hates my guts. Did you see how friendly he was with Jake?

I leaned over and kissed Edward on the lips. "Let's go get ready for bed. I'm tired and I want to make out with you until I fall asleep."

He tickled my sides and sucked on my bottom lip. "Hmmm, so you like kissing me now? What swayed you? Was it my technique?"

I stood up. "Arrogance does not look good on you, Agent Cullen."

He laughed and led me upstairs. I left him so that I could go take a shower. My body felt sandy and sticky after being on the beach. Our first date had been everything and more than I expected.

The hot massaging shower felt good to my tense body. Charlie's words and unexpected visit had frazzled me more than I was letting on. It worried me that he hated Edward so much. Usually, my dad was a good judge of character.

I soaped up my favorite yellow loofah bath mitt and began to wash myself. I made sure to keep my new tattoo dry. I couldn't stop my mind from drifting to thoughts of Edward and the way I felt when he kissed me. My body began to feel tingly.

I rubbed my lavender-scented body wash over my breasts. A shudder went through my body when I remembered Edward touching me there. I moved lower to my stomach, imagining his long elegant fingers there too. For some reason, I was getting very hot. I turned the water temperature down.

When I got to my vagina ----or the black hole as I called it, I stopped. I had always kept myself waxed bare. Phil used to like to pull on my pubic hair to make me hurt more. If I let it grow, I thought of him.

The only people who had touched me there since then were the female doctors who examined me. Bad things had happened to that part of me. I knew that Edward wouldn't be able to handle it if I told him everything, so I vowed to keep that shame to myself.

Eventually, I closed my eyes and summoned up the courage to wash myself. As I dried off in front of the mirror, I took in my nakedness. I usually didn't look at myself in the nude, but I wanted to see.

It was just as I thought. I was disgusting. Dad was right. How could Edward love a monster like me? His last girlfriend could have been a model. What would make a man settle for someone like me after he'd had the best?

I barely made it to the toilet before I heaved up all my dinner. Scalding hot tears fell down my cheeks and onto the granite floor. I vomited and cried until my body was empty. Then, I scrubbed my mouth out, took a second shower, and dressed in a pair of blue long sleeved flannel pajamas. I braided my long hair so that it could dry.

I was laying on the bed reading a book when Edward knocked. "Come in," I said, pulling the covers up to my chin.

He was wearing a pair of FBI sweatpants and no shirt. I couldn't stop the line of drool that escaped my mouth. Edward Cullen's body was a work of art. His diet was horrible, but he had to work out to stay in the Bureau.

He stared at me strangely. "Um, shortcake, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to sleep with me tonight? I've been waiting for you. Come on," he said, holding out his hand to me.

I shook my head and looked away. "No, um…um…I want to sleep in here tonight."

He smiled and shrugged. "Okay, let me just grab my favorite pillow."

I put my book down and sat up. "No, I mean I want to sleep in here _alone_. You're probably tired of me hogging your bed anyway…"

Edward…snarled and sat down on the bed. Something in my lower belly tightened. "Bella, I want you in my bed for life. How could you even think I was tired of you? Now, either you get your butt up and come to bed with me or I'm coming in there to join you."

I didn't answer. Edward left and returned with his pillow. He pulled the covers back on the opposite side and laid down. I was just about to demand that he leave, when he started kissing me.

Our tongues tangled lazily as Edward's hands roamed my body. He mumbled something about me wearing 'too many damned clothes', before putting his hands on my stomach. I trembled and pulled him closer to me.

I had never been properly kissed before. Edward's lips ignited some primal unnamed urge within me. When I felt his hard palm stroke my breast, I ground my lower body into his. He stopped and looked down at me. His emerald eyes were electric. I was mesmerized.

"Bella, I…I love you so much. It makes me angry that you think I don't want you."

I leaned up to silence him with a kiss. His erection was straining against his sweatpants. It was so prominent that I could feel it through the thick flannel of my sleep pants. Surprisingly, I wasn't the least bit scared.

"Edward," I moaned as he took off my shirt.

He wasted no time in kissing my whole upper body. Each place his lips touched left a brand of fire. I felt like I was burning from the inside out. He became bold and gently sucked on one of my nipples. I raised my hips seeking….more.

"Bella, you're so beautiful. You taste like heaven. I want to kiss you everywhere."

Everything was going good until he reached inside my pants. I stayed still as he pulled the waist band down a little. My heart rate had sped up. I wasn't ready for this. I had to stop Edward before he touched me _there_.

"Edward, I…" He silenced me with another breathtaking kiss.

He continued to suck on my tongue as his hand reached into my underwear. I was scared so I tried to push him off. He was too into the moment and just kept going. I began to claw and push harder. One of Edward's fingers brushed my nether region. I screamed and finally managed to get him off of me.

He stood up and stepped away. His face was so apologetic. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I got carried away. Did I hurt you?"

I lowered my head. "I should be the one apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong. It's jus that…I can't…I can't let you touch me there."

Edward pulled on his slightly damp hair. He looked exhausted. "Yeah, um, why don't I got to my room and let you get some sleep. Goodnight, Bella."

He ran out of the room as if the devil was chasing him. It didn't escape my notice that he didn't give me a kiss or say that he loved me. I felt like the biggest human failure on Earth. I had a gorgeous man in my bed, and I couldn't follow through. After much self loathing, I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning was awkward. Edward and I ate cereal in total silence. Every time I tried to make eye contact with him, he'd busy himself on the phone. I couldn't force down my raisin bran, so I poured them down the sink. Edward didn't even complain about me skipping meals.

When I went to grab my jacket for the day, Edward stopped me. "You have the day off. Jake is coming to pick me up. You and Leah can have the SUV to use to show your parents around Seattle. I'll, um, I'll see you later."

I stood there, waiting for a kiss that never came. A car horn beeped and my Edward was gone. He didn't even say goodbye to me. I held in my tears. I had cried a lifetime worth last night. Edward had seen what it was really like to be with me. He was a man, he had needs. It really wasn't a surprise that he'd grown bored of me.

The only way I could cope was to dwell deep in my mind. I had done it before. I let my telekinesis out to play, levitating a picture of Edward and his brothers. They looked so carefree and happy. I guided the frame to the kitchen so that I could dust it.

It felt so good to do something that required no thought, so I decided to clean the entire house. I put on an old pair of sweats and got to work. Leah had gone straight to her room after Edward and Jake left. She looked completely worn out, so I made sure to keep the noise down.

When I got to Edward's bedroom, I hesitated. Would he want me here? I put my fear aside and went in. At least this was something that I could do for him. I knew that he had a maid that came by a couple of times a month, but she hadn't been there since me and Leah arrived.

I made the bed, cleaned out his bathroom, vacuumed, and dusted. Edward was a pretty orderly guy. There wasn't anything that was really dirty. I was cleaning out the closet when I knocked a box over. Several DVD's fell out. I picked one up to see what it was. I wish I hadn't.

The movie was a porno. There was big-breasted redhead on the cover with her mouth around a man's…penis. The woman looked to be enjoying what she was doing. I wondered why anyone would like to put _it_ in their mouths. I had always gagged and felt sick.

Clearly, Edward was into that kind of thing. It was just something else that I couldn't do for him. I took off my gloves and cried. It wasn't fair! I finally found someone that cared about me and I drove him away.

After awhile, I finished cleaning and went to shower and dress. Dad had texted me and Leah about going to lunch. She fought me as I tried to get her cleaned up and dressed. I was used to that. Leah was very cranky when she didn't get her eight hours of shut eye.

"What did you do last night, Leah?"

She glared at me. "I fucked Jacob Black. All that yoga and vegetarian crap has given that man the stamina of a mustang in heat. I'm lucky I can walk."

I was jealous. Leah's sex life had never bothered me before, but now it reminded me of everything I would never have. Those thoughts caused me to be a bit rougher on her hair than I should have. She pulled away after I snagged a tangle.

"Christ, Bella! What the hell is wrong with you? I'm pretty sure Jake's not into bald chicks."

That did it. I broke down and began to sob. "Leah, I…I messed up. Edward…he doesn't want me anymore. I just…I just couldn't."

She pulled the brush out of my tight grip and held me. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. I felt bad for ruining the morning, but I couldn't stop. Leah's strong hands patted my back as I whimpered. She had done this many times before.

"Bella, whatever happened, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

I pulled away from her. "Edward tried to touch my vagina and I freaked out! I got him all hot from making out, then I just…"

Leah called Dad and told him that we were on our way. Then, she hugged me and finished getting dressed. I really appreciated her not pressing me for more details. I didn't want to talk about what happened.

On the ride over to our parent's hotel, I made Leah swear not to tell Dad that anything was wrong. She promised, because she didn't want them to know that she spent the night with Jake. Dad still thought Leah was a perfect angel.

We spent the day sightseeing. Dad insisted on paying for everything and treated us like kids. Sue just rolled her eyes and asked us to play along. Thankfully, Charlie didn't seem to notice anything amiss.

Mom wanted an intimate dinner with Charlie, so we parted ways at six. It was really just an excuse to give Leah and me a break from Dad. I hugged her hard before leaving. She kissed my cheek.

"I know something is wrong, Bella. I won't tell your father. Just remember that you can talk to me anytime. I love you, cub."

I gave her one last hug before getting into the car. Leah kept my mind off of things by having an impromptu car karaoke competition. Her voice was dreadful. Charlie was the only one who actually asked to hear her sing. Sue said it was because was just as tone deaf as Leah.

We made it back to Edward's house in no time. The lights were off, which meant he wasn't home. I had checked my phone all day, but there were not texts for missed calls from Edward. The hole in my stomach grew bigger.

Leah left me to go get ready for her date with Jake. She was spending the night at his place again. He was supposed to drop Edward off and pick her up. I sat down at the kitchen table and tore a napkin into little pieces.

My stomach growled, but I ignored it. I had only pretended to eat all day. Without Edward to badger me, I didn't feel like eating. Just looking at the food had made me want to throw up.

I heard Jake's car pull up. He drove some kind of a hybrid with a quiet engine, but I had gotten used to hearing small noises over the years. I went to open the door for him. He emerged from the car looking chipper as ever.

I was confused. "Jake, where is Edward? I thought you were bringing him home."

He looked all kinds of uncomfortable. "Um, he had to work late. The Captain needs his help on another case. He'll be back later." Jake pointed to a blue car across the street. "Those are your guards. If you need anything, let them know. You can invite them in if you want."

"Guards? I don't think they'll be necessary."

Jake shook his head. "Edward doesn't want you to be left alone. He asked the Captain to send some Agents out to make sure that you stayed safe. You can argue with him, but I guarantee that you won't win."

I bit my lower lip. Edward could be so overprotective sometimes. Did that mean that he still cared? Probably not, but he didn't want me to die. It made sense. I was the key to solving his investigation.

Leah didn't want to leave once she found out that Edward wasn't going to back until later. I had to invite my 'bodyguards' in to placate her. Jake gave me a thankful look as he dragged her out the door.

The two Agents were in street clothes, but you could still tell they were law enforcement. I made some coffee and heated up some leftover pie for them. They introduced themselves as Agent Peter and Agent Alec.

Neither one of them offered to shake my hand, so I assumed they knew about my phobia. That helped me breathe a little easier. Peter was tall and shifty-eyed. He kept looking around like he expected someone to jump out. Alec was more serious. I caught him staring at me several times. I wanted to excuse myself to the bedroom, but I thought that might be rude.

"So, this is Cullen's house. The guy must be as loaded as they say he is. This neighborhood is pretty exclusive," Alec mused.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know. He's selling the house. I'm sure he'd give you a good deal."

Alec laughed. "Yeah, right. Cullen and I aren't exactly buddies. He's just a spoiled rich kid who doesn't deserve his spot in the Bureau."

I didn't know what possessed me, but I threw my drink in Alec's face. "How dare you come into Edward's house and badmouth him! He is great at his job. You're probably just jealous."

Alec stood up and began walking towards me. "Why you little bitch! Just because you're compromising an investigation by sleeping with him, doesn't mean you know what kind of Agent he is!"

I was frightened. If he touched me, I would go into shock. Peter stepped between us, trying to get Alec to calm down. He was pushed roughly to the side, though. I cringed into the wall.

All of a sudden, a door slammed shut. We had all been so preoccupied that no one heard. In the entrance, stood my Edward. His suit was a mess and he looked angrier than I'd ever seen him before.

"Agent Fuller, I suggest you get your fucking hands away from my girlfriend before I take out my glock and shoot you. You are way out of line!"

Alec stepped away from me. "Whatever, Cullen. You think you own the Bureau. You and Black are the Captains little favorites. I know what you really are; you're just a rich nerd who got into Quantico because his grandfather is friends with a bunch of government officials."

After those words were said, everything happened in slow motion. Edward lunged for Alec and started beating in his face. I tried to pull him off, but he was too strong for me. Thankfully, Peter kept his wits and managed to pry them apart.

Alec had a black eye and busted lip. Edward had a bloody nose. I felt awful. I'd had enough punches to the nose to know how much they hurt. Peter apologized to Edward as he pulled Alec outside.

After they left, Edward turned to me. I went into the kitchen to get some ice and a kitchen rag. When I got back, Edward was sitting on the sofa staring off into space. I put the towel in his hand.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

He didn't even look at me as he began to wipe the blood from his face.

"Go to bed, Bella. I'll be fine."

I sighed. "I think I should…"

"I said go to bed! That was an order."

I balled my fists up and shook them at him. "You have no right to talk to me like that. I didn't know that Alec had some kind of vendetta against you. You ignore me the whole day, then you come home and get in a fight. That's not the Edward Cullen I know. What's going on?"

He stood up and threw the towel to me. "Fine! If you won't go to bed, I will. Goodnight, Bella."

Watching Edward stomp away from me turned all my sadness into anger. I hadn't done anything to deserve the treatment that I'd gotten from him. I put the bloody towel in the laundry room and went to my room.

I stayed up reading my new Stephen King book until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I heard Edward hovering outside of my door, but he never knocked. I snuggled deep into the comforter and blocked out the world.

All night, I had nightmares. I dreamed about the day Phil raped me anally for the first time. I woke up in a cold sweat. I put on my robe and tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen. If I wasn't going to sleep, I might as well eat something.

Unfortunately, when I got there, the kitchen light was on. I was about to turn around when Edward's velvet voice stopped me.

"Bella, what are you doing up? Did you have a nightmare?"

I ignored him and got myself a plate of cookies and some warm milk.

"Bella, if you're hungry, I can make you a sandwich."

"I'm fine. I just wanted a mid-night snack." I managed to choke out between my silent sobs.

Edward started to say something, but I practically ran up to my room. I ate the cookies standing in front of the full length mirror. I didn't even taste them. My mind, my heart, my body just felt so broken.

Luckily, the warm milk put me to sleep. I actually had a good dream, where I was on a comfy blanket in the park. Something strong and warm cradled my body making me feel safe and warm. I snuggled closer to the good feeling.

I woke up around seven. The sun was shining brightly through the window. It was Saturday. Today was the barbecue at Alice and Jasper's house. I really didn't want to go, but I did promise.

I took a shower and cleaned up my room, even though it wasn't dirty. I could hear Edward outside washing his car. I had looked down at him a few times. He was shirtless again. Some of his female neighbors had taken pictures with their cell phones. I didn't blame them.

Leah bounced into my room as I was putting my Winnie the Pooh baseball cap on. She looked at me from head to toe and shook her head. I knew what was coming. It was time for another one of Leah's amazing makeovers.

She led me to the vanity and took the cap off of my head. It was better not to protest when she got into this mode. I had picked out old jeans and a white button-down shirt to wear.

Leah went into my closet and picked out one of only three dresses that I'd brought along. It was a dark blue long sleeved shirt dress with a belted waist. She stripped me out of all my clothes, only stopping long enough to ask to see my tattoo.

I was in shock as she put me in a push up bra and dusted some shimmery stuff on my skin. I felt like a human mannequin. Leah put on some of her girl power pop mix and after awhile, I was actually having fun.

After she finished, she twirled me around in front of the mirror."Now you look like a woman about to meet her boyfriend's parents for the first time. If I didn't know you loved it so much, I would burn that Winnie the Pooh hat. You have amazing hair and a gorgeous figure. Show off sometimes."

I almost didn't recognize the girl staring back at me. The dress went well with my pale skin color. Leah knew that I was uncomfortable showing my legs, so she'd put me in white tights. I put gauze over my tattoo to keep it from rubbing against the fabric.

Leah wanted me to wear heels, but I chose a pair of blue and white shimmery flats instead. She deemed them acceptable. My hair was left to hang down in soft curls. I didn't ever remember it being so shiny. For jewelry, I wore the charm bracelet that Charlie bought me for my eighteenth birthday and a pair of borrowed small gold hoops.

It didn't take Leah long to get dressed at all. She could put on mascara while driving a car. I liked to sit and watch her put on her makeup. We chatted about trivial things until it was time to leave out.

Leah headed down the stairs first. I almost tripped before I made it to the bottom because Edward was standing there gaping at me. He had on a crisp pair of khakis, a beige button down, and a navy sports coat. His hair was actually styled for once. He looked very handsome.

Edward shook himself out of his stupor first. He mumbled something and went to wait for us in the car. I wanted to cry. He couldn't wait to get away from me.

Leah made sure that I carried the right purse, a little blue clutch, before leading me outside. Edward got out to open the passenger door for me, but I declined. Leah took that seat instead as I sat in the back.

The ride over was pure torture. I wished that Jake was with us to keep the atmosphere light. He was pickup up my parents, though. Jasper had heard that they were in town and insisted on inviting them.

Edward kept sneaking glances at me when I wasn't looking. I tried to use my powers to gauge his mood, but he was a brick wall. He'd gotten really good at keeping me out. I pulled out my Itouch and listened to music the rest of the drive.

Half an hour later, we pulled up to a huge blue house with a beautiful garden. Edward opened my door and helped me out of the car. Leah kept her arm around me as we walked to the front door. I was super nervous.

Jasper, clad in low slung chinos, opened the door. He looked more like a California surfer than an FBI Agent. His blonde hair was usually slicked back, but today it was shaggy and hung in his eyes. He and Em had clear blue eyes, whereas Edward's were green.

Alice came to join her husband. She smiled at Leah, but it turned into a frown when she saw me. I looked down and played with my clutch. For the life of me, I didn't understand why that woman hated me so much.

Jasper and Alice's house was beautiful. There was so much detail and color. Edward's house was gorgeous too, but he'd gone for a more simplistic look. Jasper and Alice had gone for eye-popping glamour.

We were all led to a big backyard. There was a large table covered with food already set up. Em was on the grill with Dr. Cullen. I had seen a picture of him at Edward's house. He was even more handsome in person.

A small woman with caramel-colored hair and sharp hazel eyes walked over to us. She walked with so much grace and poise. I already knew that she was Esme, Edward's stepmother.

She kissed Edward on the cheek and shook Leah's hand. When she got to me, her smile faltered. The knots in my stomach increased tenfold. So far, none of the women in the Cullen family liked me at all.

"You must be Bella. We've heard so much about you," she said

I did a little curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

Edward excused himself to join the men at the grill. Esme led Leah and I inside to the kitchen. Alice was in there with a beautiful and heavily pregnant blonde-haired woman. Rosalie. She looked like a fashion model.

All of the women had on knee length dresses and bare legs. Leah was wearing a dark purple dress with a plunging neckline. It also showed off her long beautiful legs. She fit in perfectly with the Cullen women. I stood out like a sore thumb.

Esme kept up a constant conversation. I noticed Alice and Rosalie pointing and laughing at me when Leah's back was turned. I felt awful ----This was exactly the reason I never went to high school.

Just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse, Alice went to the door and escorted in a woman I recognized as Tanya, Edward's ex. The slip of peach fabric she wore could hardly be considered a dress. Her blue eyes were heavily made up and her lips were perfectly pouty. Just her breast alone probably weight more than me.

Alice kissed her on the cheek before leading her over. I was pleased to see that Esme and Rosalie were no happier to see her than they were me. Leah hovered around me protectively; ready to defend me in case Tanya attacked II really loved my sister.

Esme introduced me and Leah to Tanya. She didn't say that I was Edward's girlfriend, though. I wasn't really surprised. Tanya glared at me and smirked at Leah. Alice must have seen the evil look in Leah's eye because she led Tanya outside.

The rest of us picked up a tray and followed them. I got there just in time to see Tanya put her arm around Edward and kiss him on the cheek. He said something to her that made her laugh. I wanted to vomit.

Thankfully, Jake and my parents arrived. Sue and Charlie received a much better reception than me. Esme pulled Sue to the side to discuss recipes. Everyone was in a group except me. I went to sit at the table so I wouldn't have to see Tanya pawing Edward. Her breasts were practically in his mouth.

"Room for one more?" Charlie asked as he sat down.

I smiled. "I'm so glad you're here dad. You…you were right about everything. Edward doesn't want me anymore. He has Tanya."

Charlie looked behind me. "Is Tanya the cheap looking floozy who has her arm around his neck?"

I giggled. "That would be her."

Charlie snorted. "You have more beauty in your pinky finger than that woman has in her whole body. I bet she made some plastic surgeon very wealthy."

We both laughed. I'd been feeling awful, and in just a few minutes, Charlie managed to make me happy. I really loved my dad.

When Sue came to sit with us, I excused myself to the bathroom. Alice graciously showed me where it was. I felt nothing but hate and disgust coming off of her. At least now I knew why she hated me. She and Tanya were clearly friends.

I did my business and washed up. The bathroom was gorgeous. It was done in pale greens and gold. The sink had a solid gold faucet. I had the urge to clean everything before I left.

I was headed back to the barbecue when I heard voices. I ducked behind a huge potted plant so that I could listen. It was Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. They were arguing about something, but I was too far away to hear it.

After they went downstairs, I was about to leave again, but someone else came up the stairs. I recognized Edward's voice before I saw him. He led Tanya into one of the bedrooms and shut the door.

I sat down on the floor and cried. The first happiness that I'd known was gone because I was a freak. I didn't blame Edward. He had needs that I would never be able to meet. Tanya could give him the life that I couldn't.

I needed to get out of the house before I went mad. My powers were now held on a very tight string. I ran down the stairs and outside to see if someone could take me home. If not, I would call a taxi.

Everyone was sitting around the table, eating and talking when I got there. Charlie stood up the moment he saw my tear-streaked face. Sue wasn't far behind him. They both looked worried.

"Bella…" Dad began.

I cut him off. "Can I come stay with you guys at the hotel? It will just be a few days. I'll get the Captain to put Leah and me back in our suite."

Emmett frowned. "What's wrong? I thought you would be staying with Edward for the duration of the investigation." Rosalie, who was sitting in his lap, smacked him and told him to mind his own business.

I ignored the Cullen's and asked dad again. He and Sue were more than happy to let me stay with them. Jake offered to lend my Charlie his car so that he could drive me to pick up some clothes and then go back to the hotel.

We were leaving when Edward ran out into the yard. "What the hell is this I hear about Bella leaving?! She is under my care."

I saw Jasper put his cell phone back in his pocket. He'd ratted me out. Tanya wasn't with Edward, so I assumed that she was still upstairs. I suddenly felt very sick again.

Charlie stood up to his full height. "I suggest you calm down, Agent Cullen. Bella is my daughter. If she wants to leave, she can. You are not her warden!"

Edward turned to me. "Please, just…just tell me why. I don't want you to go, Bella."

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. The static around me was electric. My telekinetic powers were begging to come out. I had to stay calm or someone was going to get hurt, probably Edward.

I began to cry. Edward took a step towards me, but I held up my hand to keep him back.

"I…I saw you and Tanya go into the bedroom. I'm not even angry at you. She can give you everything I can't. You…you're the first man I ever loved. I knew that we wouldn't last. Thank…thank you for treating me so kind to me. I…I haven't helped to solve the case. It's…it's best that I go back to Phoenix. I'll call the Captain tonight and give him the news. Good luck, Edward."

He shook his head. "No! You're not leaving! I am not with Tanya and I never will be again. Bella, I love you. We've been over this again and again. I'm not going anywhere! You're my life."

I glared at him. "Don't lie to me, Edward! I know you were disappointed when I couldn't… You're a man. You have needs that I can't fulfill. It's over. We're not good for each other. You can find someone else."

Everyone started speaking at once. I was starting to develop a major migraine. This was not going the way I'd hoped. I sat down at the table and buried my head n my arms. My sobs caused my shoulders to shake violently.

When I looked up Edward was yelling at Alice. Emmet had to hold Jasper back.

"How could you, Ali?! What's your problem with Bella? You don't even know her! Then, you invite Tanya. You know that we're over."

Alice threw up her hands and scowled at me. "She is the reason…she's the reason that it came back. I was doing fine until she came along. I have a good job, a good husband, and a family. I'm not going to let Isabella Swan ruin what has taken me so long to build!"

Jasper stopped fighting and went to Alice's side. "What came back, honey?"

She buried her head in Jasper's chest. "The visions! I'm a psychic too. I blocked it out for so long, but since Bella came, I've been having them again. I'm so sorry, Jazzy."

The backyard was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. I was excited. It was rare that I met anyone with the same abilities as me. I had so many questions that I wanted to ask Alice.

I walked over to her. "I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I didn't do it on purpose."

She sniffled and pulled me in for a hug. There were several gasps."I didn't want to hate you. At first, I thought you were just a fraud, but Jazzy said he saw you move an object with your mind. I knew then that you had real powers. I've been so mean to you, Bella. Can you ever forgive me?"

Alice's touch didn't freak me out. I squeezed her small frame to mine. Without her heels, she was about three inches shorter than me.

Edward pulled me away from Alice. "You can talk later. Right now, I need to speak to Bella alone," he said as he picked me up.

Charlie started walking forward. "Put Bella down, son."

Edward shook his head and clutched me tighter. "I'm taking Bella upstairs to talk. If she still wants to leave after our conversation, I will let her. I love her. Let me have my chance."

'Sue wrapped her arm around Charlie and nodded. He sighed. "Okay, but you hurt her and I'll kill you."

Edward smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, sir." Then he turned to the guests. "Enjoy the barbecue. Bella and I will back after we hash out whatever the hell is wrong."

I crossed my hands over my chest and glared angrily at everyone as Edward carried me into the house. Rosalie and Leah gave me the thumbs up sign. Esme winked at me. Alice beamed. The men all looked uncomfortable.

When we got to the bedroom, Edward carefully set me on the bed. He paced in front of me for a good ten minutes. He pulled his beautiful hair so much that I was surprised that he wasn't bald.

"Bella, I…I messed up. That night…it wasn't you. I was mad at myself. I should have stopped when you said to. I let my hormones lead my brain. I…I can't ever lose control with you. I don't want to hurt you. I'm just so ashamed."

I stood up and hugged him. "Edward, don't…you're so careful with me. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry that I overreacted."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bella. Please don't leave me. Tanya was all over me. I came upstairs to find you. She followed me, so I pulled her into the bedroom just in case someone came along. I made sure that she won't come near us again. I'm so sorry that you thought…"

I rose up on my tiptoes to kiss Edward. I hadn't felt so good in ages. He nibbled on my lips as I softly scratched his scalp. I was shocked when I felt moisture on my face. Edward pulled away to look me in the eye.

"Don't ever leave me, Bella. I need you. You are the best part of my life. I love you."

I kissed away his tears. "I love you too, Edward."

I pushed him down on the bed. My mind was made up. I was done with letting Phil control my life. Edward loved me. He was my present and future. It was time that I gave myself to him.

I started unbuttoning my dress. Edward's eyes widened. He stared with his mouth open as I took stripped down to my underwear. When I got to the tights, I sat down beside Edward. He didn't move or touch me. I knew that he was waiting for my cue.

"Edward, can you please take off your clothes."

It took him less than thirty seconds. I had to laugh at his enthusiasm. He did keep on his black boxer briefs. His erection was peeking through the slit. I reached out to touch him. It jumped in my hands.

Edward moved away. "Bella, are you sure?"

I nodded. "I…I don't think I'm ready for full on sex, but we can touch each other, right?"

He smiled. "Of course we can shortcake!"

I was down to nothing but my dark blue cotton underwear. They weren't really sexy, but Edward couldn't take his eyes off of them. I pulled the undies down and stepped out of them.

Edward groaned. "Oh my god, Bella. You're…you're completely bare! Do you know how freaking sexy you are?"

I blushed and looked away. "Edward, I…I've been hurt in that place before. When I escaped from Phil, I was in bad shape. My…my vagina was ripped a little. They had to put in stitches. Everyone assured me that I healed without scars, but I've never looked."

Edward growled. Then, he did the last thing I expected. He pulled me into his lap and just held me. We stayed curled up together, not speaking for an hour. I felt Edward's anger, and eventually, his acceptance. I inhaled his wonderful scent as he played with my hair.

Edward kissed the back of my hand. "Bella, you trust me right?" I nodded. "Good."

He pulled the floor length rolling mirror to the front of the bed. Then, he sat down with his back against the headboard and pulled me back into his lap. I didn't know what he had planned, but I was nervous.

"Edward, I…"

He put his fingers over my lips and kissed me. "I love you. Just trust me."

"I do, Edward. I know you won't hurt me."

He smiled. "Bella, spread your legs wide and place your feet on each side of me."

I balked. "Um…"

Edward kissed the back of my neck. "Trust me."

I did as he said. I felt horribly open and vulnerable. Edward's eyes were glued to my black hole. I looked away in shame. He put his hand over my breast and squeezed lightly.

"Bella, I want you to keep your eyes on the mirror at all times. You asked me to help you feel good. That's all I'm doing. Trust me, shortcake. Don't think, just feel."

"Okay," I said weakly.

Edward took my right hand and guided it to my vagina. I wanted to run away, but I stayed put.

"So beautiful, Bella. Every woman has a name for her special place. What do you call yours?"

I bit my lips. "The black hole."

Edward stopped what he was doing and craned his neck so that he could see my eyes.

"No! From now on, we will refer to that place as your lily. If you don't like that, you can suggest something else."

I blushed. "Um. lily is fine."

Edward kissed my shoulder and continued his ministrations. He guided my hand to the little nub inside of me. I jumped when my fingers made contact with it.

"That's your clitoris, Bella." He increased the pressure of my fingers. "Touching it can make you feel very good."

I spread my legs wider and dropped my head on Edward's shoulder. I was feeling very good indeed. He continued moving my hand until he got to my core.

"If you insert one or two fingers inside of your lily while massaging your clitoris, you'll have an intense orgasm."

He gently pushed one of my fingers inside of my core. I thrust against our joined hands. I never imagined that sex could bring so much pleasure. I wanted more. I wanted to…to…explode, like I had in the dream.

Edward and I stared at each other in the mirror as he worked my body. He never used his hands, instead guiding mine to all the right places. A fire built in my lower belly and my legs trembled. I was so close to a release.

Edward used his other hand to play with my nipples. I watched us lazily through heavy lidded eyes. Edward laughed when I started rubbing my clitoris harder. I knew what I had to do.

"Edward, please…please make me feel good. I want your hands inside of me when I orgasm."

He hesitated. "Bella, are you sure?"

"Yes, yes," I panted.

He gently moved my hand aside and put his into me. Edward's hands were so much bigger and stronger. I kept my hand over his as he rubbed my clitoris. One of his big fingers slid into my lily. I screamed and dug my nails into his thigh.

"Bella, I love you, forever," he whispered as he pressed down on my clit.

That was all it took for me to fall apart. I screamed and threw my body back against Edward. My first real orgasm was the best feeling in the world. Pinpricks of color danced before me as my eyes rolled back into my head. I didn't ever want the feeling to go away. It felt so good that my toes curled.

Edward continued to finger me until I pushed his hand away. I was spent. He nuzzled my neck. I couldn't move. Every inch of my body felt tingly. It was like I'd been reborn and was just now coming to Earth.

"So…that… that was what all the hype was about? It was so worth it. I've never felt so… amazing. Thank you so much, Edward."

He helped me turn around so that I was straddling his lap. "I owe you all the thanks, shortcake. Seeing you come for the first time…it's an image that I won't ever forget. You're so beautiful."

We kissed for a long time. Edward really enjoyed sucking on my nipples and squeezing my buttocks. I sucked and nibbled on the hard planes of his chest. It seemed like I was in a fairytale.

Sometime during the make out session, we began grinding our lower bodies against one another. Edward stopped when his manhood made contact with my lily. I had to laugh. _Who would have thought that I would be so close to having sex?_

"I'm sorry, Bella. We can stop if you want."

I kissed him on the lips, hard. Then, I went to the adjoining bathroom. Alice had it stocked with several different kinds of lotions and body washes. I took the first lotion bottle that said vanilla.

Edward was stroking himself when I got back. I pushed in hand away. His eyes bugged out of his head when I began to tug his boxer briefs down.

"Bella, you don't…"

I kissed him. "Uh-uh. Trust goes both ways."

He nodded and helped me get his boxers off. I wasn't exactly sure what size men were supposed to be, but my boyfriend was very large. The dark blue veins that ran up his shaft mesmerized me.

I managed to snap out of my stupor and pour some lotion in my hand. I held it up to Edward's nose so that he could sniff. He smiled and closed his eyes. I massaged his thighs a little to loosen him up.

I took a deep breath before taking Edward's penis into my hand. "Hey, we need a name for yours too. Any suggestions?"

He smirked. "How about White Steel, or something manly like that?"

I giggled. "Doesn't sound right to me. Hmmm, how about Vlad the Impaler? We can just call it Mr. Vlad for short."

Edward laughed so hard that his shoulders shook. "Call it whatever, Bella. It's completely yours; you own it."

I blushed again. Edward guided my hand as I stroked him. His eyes stayed closed the whole time. I lovingly caressed his shaft and played with his balls. Vlad throbbed in my hand. It was an odd feeling. He seemed to be enjoying my hand-job very much.

When I pressed on the little hole at the head of Mr. Vlad, Edward opened his eyes wide and pulled me to his chest. He kissed me passionately as something hot and sticky coated my hands. I pumped him slowly until he calmed down.

After that, we curled up against each other and fell asleep. I was sweaty and stick, but it didn't matter. Edward had just given me my first real orgasm and I'd touched him without freaking out. I heard him whispering love words in my ear before I passed out.

When I woke up, it was dark outside. Edward was sitting up in bed watching television. I had totally forgotten that we were still at Jasper and Alice's house. I tried to get up so that I could get dressed, but Edward pulled me down and stuck a fork of potato salad in my mouth.

"It's fine, Bella. It's only seven. The others are still out back and around the house. I told them that you weren't feeling well and that you wanted me to take a nap with you."

Edward forked up some chicken and brought it to my lips. I opened my mouth, savoring the taste." That tastes amazing, Edward. Emmett really knows how to grill."

He smirked. "Actually, I cooked the chicken, shortcake. Thanks for the compliment."

He continued to feed me until the plate was empty. A few drops of sauce got on my bare skin. Edward was quick in licking it off. I felt the coil form in my lower belly again.

When we finished eating, I pulled the sheet down and reached for Edward. He kept himself covered and pulled away.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

He sighed. "Bella, you didn't happen to look at the label on the bottle of lotion that you grabbed, did you?" I shook my head. Edward pulled on his hair. "That's what I thought."

He lowered the sheet to reveal Mr. Vlad, but it was all covered in….glitter. I couldn't help it. I burst into loud laughter. Edward's face flushed and he tried to cover himself. I pulled the sheet out of his hands and stroked him.

"Now it really is pretty. Forget Mr. Vlad. From now on we'll call it 'Mr. Sparkly'.

Edward groaned and put his hands over his eyes. I kissed him until he opened them again.

"I love you so much, Bella. But if you ever tell anyone that I let you call my penis 'Mr. Sparkly', I will tickle you to death."

I laughed and squeezed Mr. Sparkly. Edward and I played around for the rest of the night. He texted something to Jasper, which made everyone leave us alone. I fell asleep again in his arms around ten

I was sleeping heavily when a vision started. I heard the first notes of _"Lullaby and Goodnigh_t." I tried to wake up and tell Edward, but I couldn't open my eyes. I was helpless as my nightmare began again.

* * *

_Please review._


	12. Chapter 12: Turning Point

_**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who put this story back on their favorites and alerts. We're getting close to the end. There are only four chapters left. I'm ending it on sweet 16. You guys make me so happy by reading my stories. I need you now more than ever. I truly believe that Twific has the best fandom and I'm honored to be a part of it. Enjoy and leave me a snippet of love._

**Disclaimer: **SM owns Edward. I own Fedward._  
_

**

* * *

_EPOV_**

_I was in a maze with only my Glock to back me up. I yelled for Jake, but he didn't answer. The walls were made of sharpened razors. My legs ate up the ground as I raced to save the only woman that I'd ever loved._

_Suddenly, the first chords of Brahms, Lullaby and Goodnight began to play. A female scream echoed through the maze. Bella. She had to be close. I aimed my gun and ran towards the noise._

_When I got there, I saw my shortcake on the ground. Her naked back was to me, giving me a full view of her whipping scars. _

_"Bella, I'm here. You're all right," I said, walking towards her._

_Before I even got there, I knew that something was wrong. Bella wasn't moving and her body was bent at an awkward angle. I began running towards her._

_A dark figure came out of the shadows. It was Death and it was here for Bella. Razors flew off the walls and cut into my flesh, but still I tried to get to Bella. Even if she wasn't still alive, I wasn't about to let it have her._

_The grim reaper hovered over Bella, kissing her lips softly. A warm glow was brought forth. The figure inhaled it, cackling evilly. I knew then that she was gone. Once again, I'd failed to protect a woman that I loved._

_I let the physical pain flow through my body because it wasn't anything compared to the emotional pain._

_When I could move again, I crawled to Bella. Her brown eyes, that had been so warm and inviting in life, were completely dead. Blood flowed from my wounds, covering her in crimson. _

_A movement in the corner caught my attention. I drew my gun, ready to fire. A medium sized woman with long red hair and bright green eyes stood in the corner. Her face was covered in bruises and cuts. All she had on was a pair of tattered jeans and a t-shirt. It was…my mom._

_She smiled and took Bella into her arms. I cried out in frustration. "Please."_

_My mom effortlessly lifted Bella. I tried to take her away, but there was nothing to grab onto. My hand just went through air. Over and over again, I reached for my mom and Bella, but I couldn't touch them._

_The maze stopped closing in around us. My mom looked into my eyes that were so similar to hers._

_"She's with me now. You can't save them all, Edward. Don't worry. No one will ever hurt us again."_

_All of a sudden, I wasn't in the maze anymore. I was in the coroner's office. Jake gave me a grim look before lifting the white sheet. I already knew who was underneath. It was my shortcake. Her throat had been slit from ear to ear. _

I awakened from the nightmare screaming my lungs out.

Someone pounded on the door, rattling the hinges. It took me a few minutes to remember where I was. Bella and I were still at Jasper and Alice's house. According to the clock reading, it was a little past midnight.

My heart thundered in my chest as I felt around in the dark for Bella. She was curled up on the side of me, sleeping deeply. I threw on a pair of sweats before opening the door. I figured that it was either Jasper or Alice coming to see what the noise was about.

Unfortunately, the person on the other side was Bella's dad. _What in the hell is he still doing here? _I thought.

If I hadn't been so disoriented, I wouldn't have made my next mistake. I stepped aside. Charlie took one look at Bella, who was clearly naked under the blanket, and at my bare chest. His right hook caught me off guard, knocking me back against the open door.

Jasper, whom I just noticed was in the hallway, wrapped his arms around Charlie to hold him back.

"I'm going to kill you! I warned you not to hurt her," he screamed, evading Jasper and coming for me again.

"She's not hurt….sleeping," I sputtered, trying to pry his hands from around my throat.

Thankfully, Jasper was able to restrain Charlie again. He glared at me as I tried to get oxygen back into my lungs. Alice, clad in pink pajamas, came from the side and handed me a glass of water. She looked scared.

Charlie was about to lunge for me again when the sound of Bella's voice stopped us all. I turned around. She sat up, keeping the sheet to her chest. Her eyes were wide with fright.

"Edward," she gasped, before passing out.

I panicked and ran to her side, feeling for a pulse and silently rejoicing when I found one.

"Jaz, is dad still here?"

He shook his head. "No, he and mom left about an hour ago."

Charlie came to kneel beside the bed. He took Bella's small hand in his. For the first time since I'd met him, he looked frightened.

"She's having a vision. There's nothing we can do until she wakes up again. Alice, can you dress her? I'm taking her back to the hotel with me. This shit has gone on long enough. I'm taking Bella back to Phoenix tomorrow, with or without her permission."

I made sure that the sheet covered Bella and cradled her in my arms.

"You're not taking her anywhere she doesn't want to go. I wanted us to be friends, but I'll fight dirty if I have to, Charlie Swan."

He snorted. "Bring it on, Cullen. I knew that Bella coming here was a bad idea. She finally saw you for what you are. You bring my daughter to a barbecue so that she can watch you drool all over your bimbo. Do you know how hurt she was?"

"I love you," I whispered in Bella's ear.

She stirred a little. I hated that she was locked in the mind of the Sleep Stalker without anyone for comfort. I'd promised to always protect Bella, and so far, all I had done was let her down.

"Edward, it's okay. She'll wake up in exactly seventeen minutes. I just had a vision," Alice said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She was on the verge of tears. I had to admit that it was weird that Alice was also a psychic, but I was glad because now Bella might not feel so alone. The more that scientists knew about people with extra gifts, the better they would be received by society. It made me livid to even think of another young girl going through the same thing as my Bella because some asshole thought she was 'evil'.

Jasper sat down next to Alice and wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders. She buried her head in his chest. He whispered something in her ear and she visibly relaxed.

After that, she turned to us. "Guys, I think you should leave for a few minutes so that I can put Bella on some clothes. I'm sure she doesn't want to wake up naked with her dad in the room. Don't worry. I won't hurt or upset her."

I nodded. Charlie narrowed his eyes and pointed to the door. Jasper followed us all. I didn't want to leave Bella, but Alice was right. Plus, I knew if I volunteered to change Bella, Charlie would attack again.

When we got to the living room, Jasper stepped between me and Bella's dad.

"Please, no more fighting. It's upsetting Alice, and I'm sure it would upset Bella to know that you had been arguing again. Let's just sit and wait for her to wake up so that she can give us the new clues."

We all sat down, eyeing each other warily.

"So, um, Charlie, why are you still here?"

He balled up his fist and pounded on the coffee table. Jasper winced.

"I'm here because you've spent half of the day shacked up with my little girl. I know that you've been feeding her lies to keep her by your side. You're a manipulator, but I won't let you hurt my Bells," Charlie bellowed.

I pulled on my hair. Former Police Chief Charles Swan was going to be the death of me. My patience was already thin, so when I answered him I was harsher than I meant to be.

"What the fuck is your problem?! I love Bella. I can't live without her. She's my life and reason for living. Plus, she's a grown damn woman. Have you met your own daughter? I couldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do!"

Charlie stood up to his full height and pointed his index finger at me. "My problem is you! Why couldn't you just work with Bella on the case without all this romantic bullshit? Do you know how hard it's going to be for her when you dump her and she goes home? Do you know how long…how long it took until I was able to hug my little girl? Bella is strong, but she's very sensitive too. I can't…I can't stand around while you ruin her life. It's taken her so long to come this far and I won't let you make her relapse!"

Alice walked into the room, interrupting our argument. She looked at both Charlie and me and shook her head. "Please, stop fighting! Bella is about to wake up in three minutes. She's been in a dark place with a killer and needs support and love right now. If you both love her as much as you say, you'll pretend to get along."

I held my hand out to Charlie. He glared at it, but when Alice gave him her puppy dog eyes, he gripped my hand, much too hard, and shook. We had a truce for a little while. I just hoped that it lasted. I was tired of the arguments.

When we got to the bedroom, I pulled Bella's limp form into my lap again. Alice had changed her into a pair of pants pajamas and a robe. I mouthed 'thank you' to her, to which she mouthed, 'no problem'.

Charlie took his seat on the other side and held Bella's hands. His eyes held a mixture of anger and fear. I felt the same way so I breathed in Bella's calming scent of roses and vanilla.

The time went by slowly. Alice's vision was right on the dot. Bella woke up disoriented and reaching out for me. I kissed her forehead. Charlie squeezed her hand. After a few minutes, she opened her beautiful chocolate eyes. I exhaled the breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Edward, need water," she croaked.

I grabbed the bottle from the nightstand and held it to Bella's lips. She drank greedily until she got her fill. I felt helpless.

"Bella, thank god, I was so scared. Are you ready to go home, sweetheart? Forget the case. You're more important," Charlie said as he kissed Bella's cheeks.

She blinked several times and attempted to sit up. I arranged her so that her head rested on my shoulders. She gave a sigh of relief and caressed my hand.

"No, dad. I'm not going home. I…I need to finish this. Besides, I can't leave Edward. I…I don't plan on ever going back to Phoenix unless he wants to move."

Charlie's face fell. He looked like a man that had aged ten years. Bella took his hand and put it on her cheek. "I love you, daddy, but I'm a big girl now. Please, don't be mad at me. I'll come to visit and you can come here too. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yes, but…I didn't get enough time with you. All those years…I just wish…" He trailed off, sobbing.

Bella crawled out of my lap and into his arms. The moment was so touching. I felt ashamed for watching it. In that moment, I knew how deep Charlie's love was for her and what he was giving up.

After several minutes, Bella and Charlie broke their embrace. They were both had wet faces. I'd even shed a few tears. When I looked over at Alice, she was crying on Jasper's shoulder as he rocked her gently.

"Edward, the Stalker made a mistake. He didn't get her. The house is white with blue shutters. It's on some street named Carinthia. Judging from the trees that I could see, it's here in Washington State. The…the woman….blonde hair and brown eyes. There's a magnet on her refrigerator with a white cat. Please, help her. He…he left a clue. I'm so tired, Edward. I'm sorry I can't be of more help," Bella said, closing her drooping eyes.

I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her soft lips. "You did excellent, Bella. I couldn't be more proud of you. Just sleep, my angel. I'll get the Bureau on it. I love you."

She smiled and sighed happily. "I love you too, Edward. Be careful."

I cradled her in my arms until her breathing evened out. Charlie helped me tuck her in. He kissed her forehead and rubbed his thumb over her soft cheek before standing up and motioning for me to follow him. I kissed Bella's nose, eyes, lips, and the skin over her heart before leaving.

"Jasper, Alice, if you don't mind, I could use all the help I can get right now at Headquarters. Do you mind if Charlie stays here with Bella? I'd rather not move her while she's so comfortable."

Alice nodded. "Of course they can stay. I owe Bella so much. I've…I've been so mean to her. I'm ashamed. Oh, Edward, I saw the scars. What that monster did to her…"

Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, darling. The person that hurt Bella is long dead. Now that she's a part of our family, we won't let anyone hurt her again."

Alice wiped her eyes and turned to Charlie. "There are plenty of blankets and toiletries in the guest bathroom. Feel free to use anything you want. Bella's going to sleep for fourteen hours. We should be back before she wakes up."

Charlie thanked both Alice and Jasper and went back to Bella's bedroom.

"Alice, can you see what Bella saw? Exactly how do your visions work?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked up at Jasper. He put his arms around her waist. "Go on, darling."

"Well, I, um, see the future. I can't see what Bella sees. She's an empath so she picks up on extreme feelings, which would explain why she sees serial killers. I can only see the futures of people that I'm close to and sometimes nothing at all. I'm sorry."

I patted her on the back. "Don't be sorry, Alice. Your gifts are unique and can come in handy. I understand if you don't want to develop your skills, but please, don't shut Bella out. She's always thought she was a freak. I know she'd be excited if she could finally share this with someone."

Alice began to cry so Jasper lifted her into his arms. He looked like a giant holding a tiny doll. I smiled as he whispered something in her ear that made her sigh. I still couldn't believe that Jasper was happily married.

After that, they went to get dressed. I paced the living room, thinking of my shortcake. My stupidity had almost cost me her love and devotion. When I heard that she planned to leave…my heart constricted. I couldn't imagine living without her.

The day that I went to far and touched her lily, I felt sick. I'd been conferring with my old friend, Chelsea Newcomb, who was a psychiatrist and an expert on post rape intimacy. We'd gone to Dartmouth together and stayed in touch over the years. She'd been sending me information for a few weeks.

Unfortunately, when it came down to it, I'd let the horny man take over and hurt my Bella. When I'd looked down and saw how scared she looked, I felt disgusted with myself. I knew how vulnerable she was and that she wasn't ready, but my cock didn't listen to my head. I'd screwed up, royally.

The day after that was horrific. I worked a double and lied and told the Captain that Bella was ill, just so I didn't have to face her. That morning at breakfast was shameful. I ignored my shortcake. I was so caught up in my own bullshit that I didn't even make her eat breakfast.

After work, I'd come home expecting to find Alec and Peter outside in the squad car. I almost had a heart attack when I saw that it was empty. I rushed into the house to see about my shortcake.

That was when I heard Alec call Bella a 'bitch' and accuse her of compromising the investigation. He had her backed against a wall. She looked so frightened. I'd never wanted to kill anyone as much as Agent Fuller at that moment.

When Alec insinuated that I'd only gotten into the Bureau because of family connections, I went off. Thankfully, Peter was there to pull us off of each other. Bella had been so kind, worrying about me. Sadly, I threw it back in her face. I'd been an asshole and snapped at her.

My little spitfire stood up to me, though. I watched her cheeks flame and her tiny fists ball up in anger. Secretly, I was so proud of her. She wasn't taking my bullshit. I'd wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't trust myself, so I went to bed.

Sleep eluded me so I spent the night pacing outside of Bella's door. She was mumbling 'please don't hurt me' in a broken voice. I wanted to go in and comfort her, but I didn't trust myself.

I'd gone to the kitchen to get something to eat. Bella came down, looking like a corpse, and grabbed some milk and cookies. I'd offered to make her a sandwich, as if she'd want something from my dumb ass.

When I'd heard her whimpering as I went back to my bedroom, I decided to trust myself. Bella was curled in a tiny ball with tears on her face. I wrapped my arms around her small frame. Her breathing evened out and she curled into my chest. I'd left her around six, just in case she didn't want me in her bed.

Bella looked beautiful at the barbecue. She wore a pretty dress and everything. I was still in jackass mode and never even told her how beautiful she was. I thought that my family would earn me some brownie points with Bella. Boy was I wrong.

When Tanya walked through the door and said that Alice invited her, I was livid. To make matters worse, Tanya stayed on me like a bad rash. I gave up trying to fight her off and concentrated on cooking. When I told Tanya that Bella was my girlfriend, she laughed and said Bella was 'mousy' and 'plain'. I'd almost punched her in the jaw.

Bella was spending time with her parents so I decided not to bother her. I was about to go to her when she stood up and excused herself to the restroom. After I made sure the chicken was okay, I'd gone after her. Unfortunately, Tanya followed me.

I told Tanya that if she ever insulted Bella or came to see me again that I would make her life a living hell. She pouted and threw herself at me. I didn't feel anything for her anymore. Maybe I never had.

After that, I'd gotten a text from Jasper. It was my worst nightmare come true; my shortcake was leaving me. I'd rushed downstairs and confessed my feeling. Thankfully, Bella forgave me and even let me touch her.

If I lived to be one hundred, I would never forget the look on her face during her first real orgasm. She was so beautiful and uninhibited in that moment. I knew how special the gift she'd given to me was. Bella had never willingly let a man touch her. Plus, she'd given me the best handjob of my life. I didn't deserve someone so sweet.

Putting myself back in the present, I went to check on Bella. Charlie had pulled a chair beside the bed and was snoring. Bella was….floating. I had to bite my fist to hold back the scream that wanted to come out. I'd already fainted once after observing Bella's powers. I would be strong this time.

I shook Charlie, assuming that he would know what to do. He woke up ready to kick ass. I clapped him on the shoulder and pointed to Bella. She was about a foot above the mattress, sleeping heavily.

He sighed and whispered. "Gently take her in your arms and place her back on the bed. Try not to wake her up. It scares her when she levitates."

I walked over to the bed and did what he said. Bella's body was as light as a feather. She whimpered my name, making my heart swell. I laid her down and kissed her forehead, letting her know that I was near. A soft smile formed on her lips.

Charlie came over to stand by me. He shook his head. "We still need to talk, boy. I can see that you love my daughter. I doubted it before but not now. A lesser man would have run screaming for the hills. No wonder Bella loves you. I'm not going to make it easy on you, though. If you fuck up and hurt her, I'll come after you. Got that?"

I pulled my fingers through my hair and shuffled my feet. "Yes, sir. I truly do love Bella. I won't ever hurt her. There's nothing that could make me leave her side. I know it's hard for you to let her go, but she and I need each other. Thanks for understanding."

After a few whispered, 'I love yous', I was able to leave my shortcake's side. Charlie wished me luck on the lead. Jasper and Alice were waiting by the door when I came out. We picked up Jake and rode to Headquarters together.

Jasper had called the Captain, so he was there waiting for us. I told him exactly what Bella had seen. He wanted to wake her again, but I let him know that wasn't an option. If it came down to the badge or Bella, Bella won every time.

Agent Fuller had been suspended without pay after the incident at my house. The Captain assured me that he wouldn't be allowed near me or Bella anymore unless he wanted to lose his job.

Alice, Jasper, Jake, and I, along with several other Agents spent the early morning hours going through street names in nearby cities. We were close so many times only to have it not pan out. I had faith, though. Bella said the Stalker made a mistake, which meant he was human after all.

There were Carinthia drives, streets, and boulevards throughout the State of Washington. Unfortunately, no one had reported a break in. That wasn't surprising, though, because the Sleep Stalker was so good that a victim wouldn't ever know that he was in the house until it was too late.

Around seven in the morning, we hit pay dirt. Someone in Edmonds, Washington had called their local police to report a man running through the woods. The man lived on Carinthia Boulevard. Since the town was small and had virtually no crime, the report hadn't been immediately put into the system.

With the Captains permission, I gathered the team to go collect evidence. Alice was asleep on her feet, but she was eager. Jasper held her in his arms so she could catch a nap on the way. The other Agents were mainly rookies.

We had to take the ferry to get to Edmonds. It was a lovely town overlooking Puget Sound. While I was driving, I noticed a bed and breakfast that Bella might like. I still hadn't taken her on a proper date. I planned to remedy that soon.

When we pulled up to the house, I knew that we were in the right place. The house next to it was white with blue shutters, just like Bella said. I sent the rookies to comb the woods.

One of the younger Agents, Jane, was the rookie team leader. She'd studied my thesis in Quantico and specifically asked to work with me. The girl was smart beyond her years. She reminded me of myself at that age.

Alice put on her lab coat and directed her minions to the woods. Jasper went to assist the rookies. Jake came with me to interview the neighbor. He was an older man with salt and pepper hair. His wife clung to his side as he relayed his story.

"And to think that goddamn bastard was so close to my wife! I own a gun and if I'd known it was him and been able to move faster, I would have shot the fucking bastard. Scum like that don't deserve to live. I've heard about the things he's done to those women. He's a sick fuck."

His wife tsked him for using bad language. Jake and I listened to him rant so we could get to the details. Eventually, he got there. Apparently, he'd heard a noise and went to investigate. He saw a dark figure running through the woods. He said the man looked to be muscular and over six feet.

I was so excited. This was the first clue we'd ever gotten of the Sleep Stalker's appearance. At least now we'd have something to cross reference. Jasper couldn't resist flirting with the man's wife, even though she was past sixty years old. I laughed when the old man pulled her to his side and glared at my brother.

After we gathered all the details, we walked next door. The woman had been notified that we were coming over. A tall dark skinned African-American man answered the door. He looked angry, scared, and tired. I sympathized.

He led us to the kitchen. The woman, whom Bella had described, was sitting at the table and drinking coffee. The man, who introduced himself as Laurent, sat by her side and took her hand. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Ms. Monroe, we have a few questions for you. I know this is traumatic, but try to remember everything that you can," Jake said, taking out his notebook.

Irina brushed her pale blonde hair off of her forehead before answering. "I had just gotten ready for bed. Laurent was at a work conference in Seattle. He didn't want to leave me with that monster on the loose, but I insisted. I never thought…"

Laurent walked over to the counter and grabbed a box of Kleenex. We waited for Irina to calm down so that she could continue.

"My cat, snowflake, was sleeping next to me. She never leaves the bed unless she hears something. I put on my robe and followed her downstairs. I didn't see anything, but I turned on the light and stepped out onto the porch. One of my other neighbors, Mrs. Cope, was coming back from her night shift at the hospital. We've always been good friends so I stayed out and talked for a while. I didn't know about the intruder until Mr. Sanders came over and told me. I stayed the night with Mrs. Cope and her husband. Laurent came back this morning."

I went through the timeline in my head. The Stalker's kills usually take less than an hour. He knew that Irina's boyfriend was away and that she was single. The cat had been the unknown factor. Obviously, he didn't know the cat was sensitive to sounds.

Jasper made a few calls and cleared Laurent and Mr. Sanders. It was procedure to check out everything during an investigation of this magnitude. I personally never suspected them, but we had to be sure.

Irina was shook up after her statement. She didn't want to stay in the house, so Laurent took her to her parent's house. After they left, my team swept the house for clues. Alice barked orders and passed out baggies. She told the rookies not to contaminate any evidence or else.

I walked through the house slowly. My greatest foe had been here less than twenty four hours ago. I was determined to find the clue. I got down on my hands and knees and looked for anything out of place.

We combed the house for almost two hours. In the end, Jane was the person to find the clue, On the attic floor was a small locket. Inside was a black and white photo of a woman and a little girl.

Alice handled the procurement in person to make sure no one messed up anything. This was a huge victory. I called the Captain and told him of our find. The governor was on his ass, so he had to hold a press conference later.

By the time we got back to Seattle, Jasper, Alice, and I were exhausted. We spent a few more hours going through evidence, and then put the rookies on the job of finding out who the people were in the picture.

Captain Aro and the FBI's new clue, was the top story on the five o clock news. We all stayed to watch before leaving. I was exhausted and starved. I had a missed text from Bella. We'd been gone over fourteen hours and she was now awake. I was so caught up in the case that I hadn't even noticed the time. Jake had to stay behind to do some paperwork. Jasper and Alice left with me.

When we pulled up to the house, Jasper carried Alice to their bedroom. She was already asleep. I made sure that they were okay and then went to get my shortcake. She, her parents, and Leah were all at my house.

The minute I walked through the door, Bella flew into my arms. I closed my eyes and kissed her forehead. It felt good to be home, and home was wherever my shortcake was. Sue and Leah beamed at me. Charlie grumbled.

"Edward, I missed you! Did you find the clue? What happened? Was the woman okay?" she asked, barely taking a breath.

I walked over to the couch and plopped down. Bella sat beside me.

"Yes, we got the clue. It's a locket with a picture. This is very significant, Bella. It's only a matter of time now. The woman is fine but understandably shook up. Her cat saved her life."

I told everyone what had happened. Charlie had a sharp mind and gave me a few things to look into. Sue was concerned about her 'cubs' being so close to danger. I assured her that both Leah and Bella were always under protection. Charlie wasn't as easily placated as his wife. He insisted that he stay until the case was solved.

Bella looked at me and rolled her eyes, which made me giggle. She looked good. Her cheeks were flushed and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a new t-shirt.

"Well, um, dad, mom, I don't want to seem rude, but I want to spend some time with Edward. We can all have breakfast in the morning."

Charlie scowled at me. "Okay, if you're sure, Bells. Make sure to call if you need me for anything."

Sue kissed Bella and Leah before leading an irate Charlie out the door. He glared at me one last time before getting into the taxi.

"I better be off too. I'm picking Jake up and then spending the night at his place. Edward, you know the drill, fuck with Bella and we fuck you up," Leah said, hugging Bella.

"Have a great night Leah and don't wear Jake out too much. I need him." She laughed at me and went to grab her purse. Finally, Bella and I were alone.

It only took five seconds before we were all over each other. I got down on my knees in front of Bella. She giggled and tried to pull me up.

:"What…what are you doing, Edward? You must be tired. Go take a shower and lie down. I'll make us some dinner."

I shook my head and lifted her shirt, kissing her bellybutton. "I have a better idea. Why don't I spend some time making lily feel good and then we take a shower and cook together."

Bella moaned. "You don't have to… I mean, I want to, but if you're tired…"

I put my fingers over her lips. "I'm never too tired for this, Bella."

She opened her legs and helped me slip her pants and underwear off. I groaned when I saw her pink glistening folds. It made me sick to know that she thought this part of her was bad. Those fuckiing monsters were the one's that should feel guilty for the rest of their miserable lives and not my Bella.

I lowered my head and licked around the labia. Bella tensed up and pushed me away.

"Not that, Edward. You…you can use your hands, but not that. I can't believe you'd even want to put your mouth there."

I kissed each of her smooth thighs. "Why not? I love you, Bella. You're perfect."

She sighed. "I'm not, though. I just can't let you. It's too gross. I know you want to make me happy but…"

I blew gently on Bella's clit. She bucked against my face and spread her legs wide.

"See, you like that, don't you, shortcake? Trust me, it only gets better. Just lay back and let me pleasure you."

She began to cry. "But, I can't reciprocate. It's not fair to you. I saw the pornos in your closet. I know you like blowjobs, but I can't, at least not yet…"

"Pornos?! What pornos? I don't have any anymore. Yes, I masturbate, but I prefer to use my own imagination. I don't need fake actors and actresses simulating the act."

Bella blushed. "Um, well, I was cleaning your room and I accidentally knocked over a brown box in the closet, so…"

I got up from the floor and ran up to my room. I rifled through the closet until I found the box. Then I took it downstairs. Bella was still sitting half naked on the couch, staring off into space. I kissed her before sitting back down on the floor.

She opened the box and took out a DVD with a big breasted red head on the cover. The woman looked oddly familiar.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, once I realized who the 'actress' was. "That's Tanya. Holy shit! I really didn't know her at all."

Bella eyes widened and she took the DVD from me. "Wow, that is her. I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have snooped."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Now I can throw this mess away. Everything I had with Tanya was a lie. Our relationship is real, Bella. I'm with you, forever."

After that bombshell, we I went upstairs to clear the closet. We dumped all of the sex toys, DVD's and other hidden stuff in to the garbage, which I rolled out to the curb. I was glad to finally be rid of Tanya. I had no idea she was such a slut. No wonder she'd never had time to make love to me.

With that done, Bella and I returned to the living room. This time when I pleasured her with my mouth, she let me. Her soft sighs and moans made me as hard as a rock. She tasted sweet, like vanilla and something else.

I licked her slowly, letting her guide my head. She rode my tongue all the way to a wonderful orgasm. I didn't stop licking her, though. I kept nibbling on her clit and blowing on her lily.

"Edward, oh, Edward. I…think it's happening again. It feels so good. Edward!"

Bella pulled my hair and screamed as a second orgasm overtook her body. I tongued her until she pushed me away.

"You're so beautiful, shortcake. Thanks for letting me give that to you."

She mumbled something and pulled me up for a kiss. I was nervous because I didn't know if she'd want to taste herself on my tongue. She settled that by inserting her tongue in my mouth and frenching me into oblivion.

After that, we showered together. Bella gave me another handjob, and I washed her beautiful hair. As I guided the sponge down her back, I wished that I could erase her scars. She was gorgeous to me regardless, but it hurt to see them and imagine her pain.

"Edward, thanks for everything. You make me so happy. The way you just washed my hair… For a long time, I was denied any kindness and now I'm being smothered in it. I…I just love you."

I pulled her into my arms and wrapped the towel around the both of us. Her erect nipples pointed into my chest, making Mr. Sparkly throb. I hoped that Bella never told Jake or my brothers the nickname. I'd never hear the end of it.

"Bella, I love you too. Now, let's get dressed while I still have some control. Do you want to wear one of my t-shirts?" I asked, kissing her cheeks.

She nodded. I chose a blue Washington State shirt that swallowed her tiny frame and came to her knees. I also tossed her a pair of white gym socks. Seeing Bella in my clothes made my heart swell. She really was mine.

"You look sexy in my clothes, shortcake," I said, kissing her softly. She laughed and patted me on the ass.

Making dinner together turned out to be even more fun than I expected. Bella told me several dirty jokes and playfully flirted. We spent so much time making out that we almost burned the steak quesadillas.

Eventually, after a lot of groping, dry humping, and kissing, we finished cooking. Everything was delicious. We drank margaritas and fed each other. Bella was totally relaxed and glowing from her earlier orgasm.

After putting the dishes in the dishwasher, we were beat. Bella had thawed a cream pie for dessert. She cut us both a slice and brought it to the living room. I put in the DVD of _Mrs. Pettigrew Lives for a Day_. My mom had loved the book. Sadly, she died before the movie was made.

Bella loved it. She laughed and cried as I caressed her skin. She was all silk and satin. I couldn't keep my hands off of her. Her unique scent drove me wild. By the time the ending credits rolled, I was horny and halfway asleep. Bella's next words, however, woke me up.

"I'm ready, Edward. I want you to make love to me."

_

* * *

Reviews are love and I need some._


	13. Chapter 13: Rebirth Part 1

_**A/N: **It's been so long since I updated this story. I promise to update again later this week. For all of you waiting on LAMTAF, it will be updated later today. Happy Labor Day to all my fellow workers. Hope you are enjoying your day off. I want to say thanks to my awesome BETA and babycakes **Stef**_. _I also send a shout out to** Daisy**, my first and biggest fan. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them so keep them coming. I am engaged to be married & my life is hectic, so I'm sorry that my updates aren't faster. Just know that I will complete all of my fics. Also come play with me and friends on Twitter. It's a lot of fan and helps you destress during the day. I love you guys._

_There is a graphic flashback of sexual abuse/rape. It is not gratuitous and is used in conjuction with the story. If this type of writing offends you, please find something else to read. This is a suspense romance. There is murder, violence, rape, etc. That is a warning so people don't complain. There are thousands of other fics on this site that don't contain those things. Some of you have expressed worry on the relationship with Edward and Bella. This story only has around 5 chapters left. I have to move it along. This is not going to be one of those 60 chapter fics where E/B only get together towards the very. Again, if you don't like that, please flounce. My feelings will not be hurt.  
_

_**Recs: (all in my favorites)-All are great fics  
**_

_**All That Jazz by javamama 0920**_

_**Parachutes by KitsuShel**_

_**Trust, Loyalty, Commitment by Belli486  
**_

_

* * *

Unable are the loved to die. For love is immortality._  
-Emily Dickinson-

**Chapter 13:** Rebirth Part 1

_**BPOV**_

"I'm ready, Edward. I want you to make love to me."

Edward looked pained for a minute. He got to his feet quickly and left the room. I was stunned, but before I could question him, he came back. His eyes were dark and shadowed.

"You...you can't say that to me, shortcake. I can barely control myself as it is and you're not ready."

What? How dare he...

"How do you know I'm not ready. It's my body. I know how I feel, and I want you to make love to me." I punctuated each word by poking Edward in the chest.

He held up my hand and lightly kissed the palm. Strong, sharp electricity danced through my veins. I wanted him in all the ways a woman can want a man. He'd already had his mouth and fingers inside of me. Why was the rest a problem?

"So, if I took you upstairs now, stripped off your clothes, and tried to penetrate you, you'd be fine?" he asked quizzically.

I nodded my head. "Yes."

All of a sudden, I was off my feet and being carried upstairs. Edward's heart was racing, along with mine. It was one thing to be bold downstairs, but now... I wasn't sure I could really do this. What if I messed up? It wasn't like I had any real sexual experience.

When we got to the bedroom, Edward laid me down on the bed. His hair was a mess and he clearly had an erection. I tried to look away, but my eyes kept being drawn to that elusive bulge. I reminded myself that I'd had it in my hands and that it was not scary at all.

I averted my gaze as Edward hastily discarded his clothes. Despite everything we'd done, I was still a little shy, okay… a lot shy. He was so beautiful and I was just...plain. No matter how many times he proved that he found me physically pleasing, I still didn't quite believe him.

"Okay, I'm ready, Bella. Now it's your turn," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. My eyes bugged out my head when I saw Mr. Sparkly jump in his hand. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

Unfortunately, Edward didn't give me the same courtesy as I gave him. He watched me like a hawk as I slowly stripped. Old fears and nervousness assaulted me all at once.

You can do this. Edward is more important.

After all my clothes were gone, I self consciously covered my breasts and lily. It was stupid but it made feel a little better. Edward stalked over to me like I was his prey. Slowly, keeping eye contact, he removed my hands and covered my nipple with his mouth. I moaned and leaned into his tongue.

"You taste so sweet," he murmured, licking the swell of my breast. I gently tangled my fingers into his hair. Before long, we were both panting and trying to get closer to one another. Edward broke away first. I stared dumbly as he laid down on the bed and beckoned for me to join him.

I had no earthly clue what he wanted, so I lied down on my stomach. Most of the sexual books I'd read talked about how much guys liked doing it from the back. Phil had liked it too...not that I wanted to think of that monster. It hurt, but this was my Edward.

Several minutes passed before I felt his hands on my lower back. Instinctively, I tensed up. My mind snapped and I flashed back to a time when I was in this same position. The difference was that I'd been young and helpless back then.

**_*Flashback* (age 14)_**

_"Debra, stop hiding or it will be worse. I have to give you your daily punishment. How else will we cleanse you of the demon inside. You should be happy that I care enough to give you my seed."_

_His voice disgusted me. Since the church leaders had taken my innocence on that alter, Phil had come for me non-stop. I curled up into a little ball, wishing for my dad. Charlie wouldn't have let Phil hurt me over and over again. At least he wouldn't have if he'd wanted me._

_"I'm not going to play this game with you much longer, Isabella. Do you want to visit the barn?"_

_No. Bad things happened in the barn. I'd blacked out many times tied to the wall. I knew Phil's patience was gone when he called me by my real name. Even though I was sick to my stomach, I stood up and opened the tiny closet door._

_"There you are," Phil said, clapping his hands happily. "You look like a whore. I'll have to tell Renee to use a coarser sponge." I almost laughed- The one they used now took off most of my skin._

_"Lay down on the bed," Phil commanded, hitting me with his belt as I passed. I was used to this type of pain. I barely felt it anymore._

_My body was still bruised and hurting from the last time he'd come for me. I winced as he roughly yanked off my old cotton dress. He'd demanded that I was not to wear underwear in the house unless it was my monthly, so I was bare._

_Each lash of the belt felt like fire on my thin body. I buried my head into the pillow and tried to go away. Eventually, it didn't hurt so badly, but I felt blood coating my skin. The beating lasted for around ten minutes, but it felt longer._

_After Phil sated himself by plunging and ploughing inside of my raw vagina, he sprayed his seed all over my back. He'd been particularly rough because of my hiding. Every inch of my body hurt. I wanted to die. - I was dead._

_"You're worthless, Debra. No man will ever want a whore like you. I'm beginning to lose faith that I can extract your demon. You're an evil cunt. You were born that way and you'll die that way. There will be no dinner for you tonight. Someone will wake you up for field work in the morning."_

_After that, he left. I hobbled to the small bathroom and cleaned myself up the best I could. I was bleeding, so I put on a pair of underwear and a pad. The cult forbid mirrors so I didn't know exactly what I looked like, but I knew I wasn't pretty._

_A few minutes later, I fell asleep on my old, saggy twin mattress. It was the only furniture in the small, dingy room. I didn't even have sheets or a comforter, just an old wool blanket. It got so cold in the winter, but if I complained they would make me sleep in the barn._

_The sound of my door opening woke me up a few hours later. Phil was at the entrance, and he was drunk. When he saw my underwear, he snorted and shook his head._

_"Will you be a good girl, Debra?" I nodded. "That's better," he said, pulling down his pants and guiding my mouth to his member. "Open wide."_

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, bringing me back to the present.

I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet before everything I'd eaten today made a re-appearance. I heaved until I was empty. The memory had been all too real. The worst part was that I'd failed my Edward again.

He went to the bedroom, and when he returned, he was carrying a robe. I stood up so he could help me into it. The cashmere felt good against my cold, clammy skin. I barely registered Edward flushing the toilet and preparing a toothbrush for me.

I stared in the mirror as I scrubbed my mouth. After four deep cleans, I returned my toothbrush to the holder and closed the mouthwash. Edward stood behind me patiently awaiting an explanation, but I didn't know what to say.

"I want to go to bed," I said, pushing past him. He caught my elbow and turned me around.

"We are going to talk about what just happened first. I...I wasn't going to do anything... I would never hurt you. I was just touching your back. I swear, Bella."

"It's not your fault. It was me. I, um, remembered something. Don't worry about it. You were right. I'm not ready. I'll never be ready. Let's just go to sleep. I'm really tired."

In the bedroom, Edward gave me one of his t-shirts to wear. I went to the guest room and grabbed a pair of clean underwear. Now that sex was definitely out of the question, there was no need to be nude.

When I got back, Edward had on a pair of blue and green flannel pajama pants. Our eyes met across the room. I tried to remain stoic, but the worry and pain I saw in his grass green eyes broke me.

"It was awful, Edward," I screamed, letting him pull me into his arms. Between a lot of sobbing, whimpering, and sniffling, I told him. He cursed angrily, threw a box of Kleenex, and swore that he'd kill anyone who hurt me. Oddly, his anger didn't scare me. In fact, it was calming.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I would never do anything like that to you. When we do make love, I'm going to worship your body," he vowed, kissing me softly.

"I know you will. I trust you. It's just...sometimes I get sick when something triggers a memory."

Edward insisted that I eat something before I went to bed. When I gave up arguing with him, he rushed downstairs to get me a glass of grape juice and some toast. I choked down as much as I could.

After I finished, Edward took my dishes downstairs. He returned looking apprehensive. I geared myself up for another deep talk. I felt like each time I told him about my past, I was tainting him in the process.

"Bella, at the barbecue..."

"We already talked about that. I forgave you, remember?"

He smiled and pulled me into his lap. "Why did you forgive me so easily? I was a damn idiot. I didn't take care of you like I should have. I am truly sorry, shortcake."

"It's already a miracle that you love someone like me. I'll forgive you anything. It's the least I can do. It's not like I'm a good girlfriend or anything," I replied, chewing on my bottom lip.

"That's a load of horseshit, Bella! You are the love of my life. I don't want you to forgive me all the time. I want you to get mad, call me out… make me sleep on the couch. You are not the lesser party in this relationship. I need you."

I snuggled into his arms. "I love you too. I promise that the next time we fight, I will make you sweat. Happy?"

He sighed, arranging us so that I straddled his hips. I couldn't stop myself from grinding my lower body into his. It felt so good, not the least bit frightening. I did it again, causing Edward to groan and shift me higher.

"Bella, ugh... It's not about making me happy. It's about you taking control. Your whole life other people have bossed you around. I don't want to be like them. I want you to have high self- esteem and see yourself as I see you. You're absolutely wonderful. Any man would be lucky to have you by his side. Stop letting that asshole take your happiness. He's rotting in hell. You're alive and well. I... I just want..."

I lowered my head to Edward's bare chest, breathing in his fresh masculine scent. His big hands massaged my scalp as I listened to his heart beat. Sometimes, when we were alone at night, I woke up and just looked at him. He was more beautiful than any painting in the Louvre.

"You want me to be normal," I whispered.

He tilted my chin, his fathomless green eyes staring down into mine. "You are normal. I want you to be stronger, not for my sake, but for you. I want you to see yourself as my equal. I've glimpsed that fire in your blood when you get angry. Promise me, Bella... promise me that you will never hold back on me. Don't shut me out again. I love you with all my heart. I need you to be completely honest with me. If I act like a jackass, tell me… That's all I want."

I sighed and rubbed Edward's chiseled abs. He did have a point. Dr. Carmen was always saying that I had extremely low self-esteem. It had gotten somewhat better with Edward, but it probably wasn't anywhere near a healthy amount.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, kissing his pectoral.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart. Are you ready to go to sleep, because I'm exhausted? We don't have to be at headquarters until tomorrow afternoon. After work, I thought you might like to go out. We could go see a movie before dinner."

Trembling slightly, I gave him the best excuse I could come up with. "Um, I don't… The last one I tried was awful. Movie theaters scare me because it's dark and there are too many people around. It's...it's harder to control my powers."

Edward slid down the bed, making sure to keep me on top of him. I nuzzled my nose into his neck as he continued to rub my back. My insides were tingling and leaking. Being this close to Edward was pure torture. Unfortunately, he shifted to make us more comfortable, causing his erection to hit my nub.

"Ungh, Edward," I moaned, lightly tugging on his nipple.

He tickled my ribs. "Stop distracting me, shortcake. We were discussing our date. If you ever want me to pleasure your sweet lily again, you will answer me."

I pouted, trying to pull away. "I don't want to talk. Just, um, make me forget. I'm ready. You can have me. I won't fight. I'll be a good girl."

Too late, I realized my slip up. I'd said the exact same thing to Phil in my memory. Edward's eyes widened. He sat us up again, protectively tucking me into his arms. I don't know who shed more tears, him or me. It was all so messed up. One minute I felt like I couldn't get enough of him and the next... I was back to that frightened teenage girl.

We were silent a long time as he gently rocked us to some internal rhythm. By the time he spoke again, I was dozing, but I fought off sleep to hear him. His voice was deep and laced with sadness. It didn't sound like my Edward at all.

"When I was little, my mom used to say, 'You can never see the sunshine if you're always worrying about the rainy days'. Of course, she was right. That phrase always helped get my dad through his long shifts at County General. God, he loved her. They looked at each other like...no one could describe it. Dad is lucky that he was blessed with two great loves."

"You don't talk about your mother that much. I want you to know it's alright if you do. It doesn't have to be all about me and my problems," I offered, kissing him on the lips.

He sighed, tightening his strong arms. "I want to but... it hurts. I haven't... no-one forced me down and took away my childhood like you...but... I know what it is to feel helpless and broken. I channeled my energies into the law. I just thought if I could save one... she would be proud of me, you know?"

"She is proud of you, Edward. You are a strong, wonderful, caring man. People look up to you. You have saved many lives. You saved me. At least you'll always know that your mom loved you. That's a blessing that many people don't get."

"I didn't save you, Bella. I wish like hell that I had. Every time you go away in your mind, I feel worthless. All I can do is sit and hope that you come back to me. Then, to have those awful memories... I wish I could heal you."

Tangling my fingers in his unruly hair, I brought his mouth down to my level. The kiss was deep and somewhat painful. The salty wetness of our tears merged with the sweetness of the juice I drank earlier. Edward squeezed my hip possessively as I pushed my lower body into his.

"Edward, you do heal me. When we do that... I feel so light and free. You are all I'm thinking about. The bad things can't really hurt me as long as I'm in your arms," I whispered.

We kept grinding our hips into each other. All that stopped us from the act was my thin underwear and Edward's loose pants. It wasn't long before I felt the coil snap. Sobbing, I came apart in Edward's arms. He shuddered and groaned a few seconds later. We lay spent, just playing with each other's fingers until sleep claimed our bodies.

The next morning, I was woken up by Edward's melodious voice. "Bella, shortcake, wake up. You're dad already called twice. We're meeting them in an hour."

I groaned, trapping him with my arms and legs. "Don't wanna. We can cancel. Dad will understand. Besides, you must be tired..."

He laughed and lightly tapped me on the buttocks. When he realized what he'd done, he abruptly pulled his hands away. However, I had other plans and repositioned them to where they were. I was rewarded with Edward's bright smile as he kissed my forehead.

I didn't sense anything but arousal when I opened myself up. Not that I needed my empathy to know what was on his mind. His near constant erection was drilling a hole in my stomach.

Sliding my hands down his pants, I gently squeezed Mr. Sparkly. "Good morning, Agent. I have someone I'd like you to meet very soon."

Edward moaned, sliding his hands up my ribs until he reached my breasts. My nipples were hard and needy for his touch. I started to believe that I, Bella Swan, could actually have consensual sex with my boyfriend. Unfortunately, Edward had other plans.

"As much as I'd like to spend all day in bed exploring your beautiful body, we do have things to do today. I would like to take you shopping and then, on a date. You still haven't told me what you like to do for fun."

Fun was somewhat of an alien concept to me. Sure, there were the occasional nights out to dinner with my family and other family related things, but outside of that there wasn't too much fun in my life. I spent many days just trying to cope and appear normal.

After racking my brain, I came up with an idea that wouldn't embarrass me too much. "Um, well, I like miniature golf. I'm not very good, but Dad loves it. My brother, Seth, has helped me get better. I promise I won't put your eye out."

Edward sat me to his side so that he was towering over me. His eyes were jeweled and alive with mirth. I smiled up at him as he massaged my bare thigh.

"So, let me get this straight. We can go anywhere in Seattle: a fancy restaurant, the Opera House, or a Gala, and you want to go miniature golfing?" I nodded. "Only you, shortcake," Edward said, pulling me out of bed.

We showered again. I still had the intense need to always be clean. Edward shampooed and conditioned my hair with care. If the FBI didn't work out, he could make a wonderful living as a beautician. I told him so, which caused another tickle war that turned into a make-out session.

_I feel...horny?_

"What?"

Oh darn, I didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Uh, nothing, Edward. Let's dry off and get dressed while we still can."

He smirked, handing me a warm towel. Taking baths with Edward was...exhilarating. I almost never wanted to take one alone again, unless...

"Uh… just so you know; I'm on birth control."

Before turning around, Edward put on a robe. I almost cried when he was covered from view. It shocked me that my hormones were all over the place. One minute I was back in my childhood hell and the next, I wanted to jump my extremely gorgeous FBI Agent boyfriend.

"Bella, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to kill Mr. Sparkly. When we make love, I plan to keep you in a bed for twenty four hours. We don't have that luxury right now. Go pick out something to wear and then I'll help you dry your hair," he quipped, kissing my nose.

I crossed my arms over my chest, huffed, and stomped past Edward the Arrogant. As if I was trying to… Okay, that was exactly what I was doing, but did he have to point it out or look so smug?

I had no clue where we were meeting my parents for breakfast, so I decided to wear a casual yet slightly dressy outfit. I dug in my closet until I found a black pair of comfortable skinny jeans. I matched them with a deep purple sweater hoodie. It was fitted, so I was showing more curves than usual. I reached for my trusty white bra but decided to go with the black pushup one that Leah convinced me to buy on our last trip to Victoria's Secret. For some reason, I wanted to make Edward suffer a little.

When I got back to the bedroom, he was dressed in a cream sweater and blue slacks. He wore suits daily for work, but when he was relaxed… I felt hot all over.

"Edward, I'm ready for you to dry my hair."

He frowned, looking over my outfit. I even did a little twirl, not knowing where in the heck that boldness had come from. Perhaps I was improving.

"Can you help me?" I asked, sliding past him.

He shook his head, blinking rapidly. I knew that Edward liked my backside so I sashayed more than necessary. For the first time in my life, I felt sexy. By the time Edward joined me in front of the mirror, I was smiling shyly.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he said, kissing my neck. "That doesn't mean I like this outfit. It's a little tight, don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes, handing him my favorite pearl handled hairbrush. The bristles were thick enough to get through my thick hair without causing breakage. My hair was the one part of me that I was genuinely proud of.

"It's not tight, just form fitting."

Edward brushed while I blow-dried. My plan was to clip it up, but he liked my hair down, so I went with the natural look. After we finished, I put on a little natural strawberry lip gloss and eye liner. Edward kissed off three coats of lip shine, before I made him stop.

When we got outside, I turned to him and held out my hand. "Can I drive?"

He didn't even hesitate, kissing me softly before turning his keys over. If possible, I gave him even more of my heart. Edward was truly the great love of my life.

"Edward, how do you make five pounds of fat look good?"

He shook his head, looking confused.

"Give it a nipple," I deadpanned.

Edward laughed heartily. During the drive, we took turns telling dirty jokes. By the time we pulled up to the diner, we both had red faces.

"Wait," Edward commanded, jumping out of the SUV. Like a gentleman he came to the driver's side and opened the door for me. I kissed his nose and told him how cute he was.

"I'm not cute, shortcake, I'm sexy."

"You can be both."

To prove his point, he lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist, not even caring that we were in a crowded parking lot. A second later, his lips touched mine and I was lost, sucking on his tongue and wantonly writhing against that ever present bulge.

Sadly, we were interrupted by loud throat clearing. When I looked over, an elderly couple was watching us avidly. I blushed and buried my head in Edward's shoulder. He gave me one last peck before lowering me to my feet.

"I'm sorry, sir, ma'am. We got a little carried away." Big, bad FBI Agent, Edward Cullen was blushing like a schoolboy. My stomach tightened.

The old man clapped him on the back. "That's all right, son. I was randy myself back in the day. I would probably do the same if my hip still functioned."

I laughed and apologized too.

"How long you two been married?" The woman asked, eyeing me carefully.

"Um…we…he… We're not…married," I sputtered.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my forehead. Then, he winked at the woman. "What she means is we're not married yet. Trust me… I plan to rectify that situation very soon."

We said our goodbyes to the departing couple. Before she got in the car, the woman leaned towards me, whispering in my ear. "Hold on to that one, girl. I can tell he's a good one, and that butt. Whew! If I was sixty years younger…"

I was still laughing long after they pulled away. When I looked at Edward, he was wearing a pained expression. I held up his hand, kissing the palm.

"Bella, I swear to you that we will get married. If you want to right now, we can. I just think we need a little more time to work on things before we take that step. Don't ever think that it's not on my mind, though."

I pulled him down for a sloppy kiss, suckling his bottom lip. He tasted so darn good. "I know, Edward. We have time. I love you."

It wasn't hard to spot Charlie and Sue once we entered the crowded diner. They were at a table near the back and Dad was standing up. His body exuded extreme levels of anger. It was so strong that I winced before taking a seat.

Edward leaned across the table and kissed Sue on the cheek. She laughed, speaking to him briefly before kissing my forehead. Dad didn't flinch as I kissed his cheek. I knew we were in trouble.

"What the hell was that scene in the parking lot, son? I was just about to go out there and hose you off. If that nice couple hadn't of gotten to you first…"

Sue rolled her eyes, taking Charlie's hand. He seemed to calm down a little, but he was still mad. I gave him my little girl pout.

"Sir, I didn't mean any disrespect. We just got carried away," Edward began.

Thankfully, Leah and Jacob chose that moment to join us. Leah looked like she'd literally just rolled out of bed. Her eyes weren't even open all the way. Jacob was his usual, bright self, already dressed in a casual blue suit. They both greeted the parents before taking a seat.

Charlie shook his head and passed the menu around. "We need to talk. I'm not stupid. I know that young men and women have…urges."

"Oh, god," I moaned, covering my face.

"Seriously, dad," Leah whined.

Both Jacob and Edward exchanged a weary look. Sue looked apologetic, but I could tell she was holding in a grin.

"Don't give me that. I raised you girls to make good choices. I know that it's easy for young women to be led astray by…sex. I know that you girls are older, but there are emotional risks involved when you take on a sexual relationship. Have you thought about unplanned pregnancy or STD's?"

Leah made a gagging noise and rushed to the bathroom. Sue and I followed. I shot Edward an apologetic glance. He nodded, letting me know that he and Jake would be all right.

When we got to the bathroom, Leah was in a stall puking her guts out. Sue wet some paper towels, shaking her head. I didn't understand until I opened myself up. Sue was worried.

Five minutes later, Leah came out of the stall. She smiled, taking the offered paper towels. A woman who had been changing a baby passed, smiling slightly before exiting. I was confused until I noticed the way my sister watched the baby. It was impossible…

"You're pregnant!" I shrieked, quickly covering my mouth.

Leah ran her hands though her long black hair before answering. "I think I am. How could I be so stupid. We've only been here for like two months. I wanted to go to Law School. I'm not even sure Jake loves me."

Sue and I held her as she cried. Even though Leah was sad, I thought this was good news. I imagined Edward and I taking our niece or nephew to a park. It would be good practice for us in case I ever had one of our own.

"I'm sorry, mama. I didn't mean to get pregnant. Dad is going to hate me," Leah cried.

Sue shook her head. "Don't worry about Charlie. I can handle him. I'm still proud of you, honey. I'm going to be a grandma. Now all we need to do is get you two cubs married and Bella pregnant."

After that, we stood hugging and crying for several minutes. It was common for women to share emotional moments in public bathroom so no one paid us any attention.

Once we were cleaned up and dry, we returned to the table. Jake stood up, pulling Leah's chair out for her. He was frightened. Instead of assuring him, Leah ignored him and took her seat.

"Are you okay, Leah? Maybe we should stop at the doctor's office…"

"I'm fine, Jake. Worry about yourself," Leah snapped.

Dad narrowed his eyes. He was searching for clues. I knew that sooner or later he would put the pieces together and the shit would hit the fan.

"What were you girls doing in there for so long? I'm hungry," he said, rubbing his mustache.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just girl stuff."

Breakfast was tense to say the least. Leah was very mean to Jake. Sue only picked at her food. Dad watched us all like a hawk. Each time Edward touched me, he pounded his fist on the table.

The waitress must have sensed the tension, because she didn't dawdle at our table. After I ate all of my strawberry French toast, I was full. Dad drank the last drop of his coffee before he started in again.

"I know something is wrong. I'm not stupid."

"Damn it, Charlie. Why can't you leave it alone?" Sue snapped.

Leah groaned, dropping her spoon. "I'm… I'm pregnant, Dad. This isn't the way I wanted to tell you but you were going to find out anyway."

Edward choked on his coffee. Jake just stared at Leah. His dark coal eyes looked lost and helpless.

"You can't be. We…" That was all he got out before Dad flew across the table.

Edward stood up to hold him back. "Not here. We can discuss this later at my house. Jake has to be at headquarters soon."

After Edward paid the bill, we left the diner. Leah decided to spend the day with mom and dad. I gave her a kiss and instructions to text me whenever she wanted. Poor Jake tried to talk to her, but she completely shut him out.

"That went well," Edward joked, helping me into the passenger seat. It was quiet as we drove through downtown Seattle. Edward had volunteered to drive Jake, but he refused. We still followed him closely, though.

"I can't believe my sister is pregnant. She's always been so careful," I mused.

Edward shook his head. "I feel sorry for Jake. He's always wanted kids. Leah seems to be pushing him away."

"That's just her way. She's scared and doesn't know if he really loves her."

Edward scoffed. "He loves her. I've never seen him act this way with any other woman. I know they aren't talking, but I hope they work it out. It's going to be nice having a baby to practice on."

I laughed. "I was thinking the same thing after she told me."

Half an hour later, we pulled into the garage. Jake slammed his door before practically running inside. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me inside. We were early, but there was always work to do. After stopping by the Captain's office to be briefed, we went to one of the private conference rooms. The locket had been dusted for fingerprints and DNA, but no matches were showing up in the criminal database.

I picked up the plastic baggie that contained the necklace. Then, I closed my eyes, concentrating on opening my mind and body. There were brief flashes of grief and anger but no complete picture.

"I'm not getting much of anything, Edward. I would say the locket is important to someone. It symbolizes some kind of traumatic event. The Sleep Stalker needs it. He's not going to be happy he left this article behind."

Nodding, Edward pulled my chair closer to his. "I know shortcake. It's frustrating! I get so close to catching this asshole and then he escapes me again. I know there's something we're missing."

I turned him around so I could massage his shoulders. He was very tense. I knew that he was stressed from the case and his worries about Jake. Edward had a big heart and an intense need to help everyone. It was one of the things I loved most about him.

"Calm down, baby. I have faith in you. We will catch him."

We were kissing and fondling when someone knocked on the door. I straightened my clothes and tried to look like I wasn't about to spontaneously combust. Edward smoothed his hair, which did no good whatsoever.

"Come in," we chimed.

Emmett sauntered into the room with several folders in his hands. He winked at Edward, letting us know that he knew exactly what we had been doing. I blushed scarlet when he winked at me. Edward snarled.

"Hey, bro, I get it, but this is work time. You will have to maul shortcake later. Besides, I have some news."

Emmett attempted to sit next to me, but Edward gave him a look that could freeze lava. Em ended up sitting on the other side of the table. Edward protectively wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Spill." he barked.

"Well, I had some of my guys go over some of the old files. Twenty-five years ago, there was a hostage situation in central Montana. The FBI was involved because it was some kind of anti government cult."

"Like Ruby Ridge?" Edward asked, referring to the infamous Idaho siege.

"Yeah, something like that. Only this one was worse. When the FBI arrived, they found several bodies, all females. The cult leader had them killed, insisting that women were the root of all evil. One of the flock refused to kill his wife and daughters. He called local law enforcement and there was a shootout. The cult had been on the radar for years, but nothing besides tax evasion could ever stick."

I held up my hand. "I… I grew up on a cult in Montana."

Em grimaced. "I know, Bella. I checked. It's not the same, but Phil's church did have business with them."

I flinched, gripping the table. Edward pulled me into his lap, whispering soothing words into my ear. I had to be strong for him. Edward wanted to solve this case in penance of his mother, and I needed to reclaim my life.

After a while, I climbed back into my chair. "I'm fine," I said, managing a small smile. "Go on, Emmett."

"Well, long story short, the Bureau killed the leader. The survivors were charged with various crimes. Many of them relocated and the rest are serving life in prison for murder. This necklace," he said, holding up the baggie, "matches the design of several from that church. They used to sell a few to the local general stores. It's a very precise design. Handmade."

Edward clenched his fists. "So, there's a possibility that… that Bella might have come into contact with the Stalker."

Emmett nodded. "It's a long shot, but maybe. If he was a minor or not involved in the murders, he would have been free to go. Almost none of the cult members existed on paper. They considered themselves separate from the rest of America."

My blood ran cold. "Oh, god, Edward! What if… what if he was one of the men who raped me? That monster could have been inside of me," I sobbed.

"I don't think so. Jasper ran the files of the members of the compound you lived at, Bella. None of the elders who…hurt you were involved in this incident. Tell me, do you know anything about your grandparents on your mother's side?"

I shrugged. "Dad always said they were crazy. They never visited us or anything. He said that he'd helped Renee escape them. Obviously, the damage was done. She still ended up crazy too."

Edward grabbed my hand, lowering his eyes. "You know what I have to ask? I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'll be there with you. If there were any other way…"

Kissing him on the lips, I nodded, accepting my fate. "It's time. I've put it off for too long. I need to visit Renee. She could have the clues needed to solve this case."

* * *

_Don't hate me for the cliffie. There will be more Jake and Leah. Charlie may kill both Jake and Edward. Bella will face Renee. The pieces of the puzzle are starting to come together. There will be another update Saturday morning. Thanks for sticking with me and my craziness. Review and Fedward will shower with you. Don't review and you get the old dude from the parking lot. It's your choice._


	14. Chapter 14: Rebirth Part 2

_**A/N: **It's been a long while since I updated this story. I do have the remaining chapters and epilogue plotted. There are four more full chapters before the epi. It's ending up being a little longer than I thought. I will update again before Christmas. Thanks to you all who put up with my lame ass updating schedule and keep me on alerts. Real life and Twattering cut into my writing, but I'm trying to do better. Look out for a **LAMTAF 2** smuttake this weekend. I will also update my other fics. This chapter was hard to write. It contains the first full lemon. I hope you like it and that it is somewhat realistic to what someone like Bella would experience. To make up for the long wait, I made the chapter long :) A link to Bella's nightgown and a song are on my **Profile** page.  
_

_Shout outs to **Stef, Giulia, Skyebella, Ashley, Becky, Jenn**, **Robstenfan** and all the girls that make my days better_.

**Recs (all in my favorites):** "My Viking" by **Sheviking**-Vikingward and his bed thrall Bella make a hot and sweet couple. Great historical fic.

"The Mystery of You" by **DivineInspiration**-Mystery, love, and a writer Edward and sweet Bella. Need I say more?

"Agent 00Hot" by **Maxandmo**-Another Fedward, but one who likes to dress and is in love with Parole Officer Bella.

_

* * *

Unable are the loved to die. For love is immortality._

-Emily Dickinson-

**Chapter 14:** Rebirth Part 2

_**BPOV**_

"Absolutely not, Bella! You never have to see that bitch ever again. I'll go. Maybe she'll talk to me..."

I'd just told Dad about my plans to see Renee. To say he was against the idea would be an understatement. He spent the last fifteen minutes cussing out Edward for even suggesting it. When my boyfriend gave up trying to reason with him, he turned on me.

"Daddy, I need to do this. Dr. Carmen is always saying I need to face my past and let it go. What better time than now? At least I will be helping others. Besides, Edward will be there. He won't let anything happen to me."

Finally, he gave up. "Okay, Bella, but remember, nothing she says is true. You are beautiful, talented, wonderful, and the best daughter anyone could want. I love you so much, sweetheart. I never gave up on you."

Edward's soft cool lips touched the back of my neck. I moved away, trying not to let the heat consume me. Every touch from him was too much. I knew that it wouldn't be long before I gave him everything. He'd earned that and more.

"I'll be fine, Dad. Tell Sue and Leah we'll see them later. Edward and I were talking about going miniature golfing. Um, we should make it a family thing. I'll invite Jake."

Charlie snorted, moving the phone around. "You better tell Black to come armed. He knocked up my little girl! When I get my hands on him... I swear if Cullen does the same thing to you, there will be a double shotgun wedding in Arizona. I don't care if they're FBI agents."

Edward chuckled, patting my knee to let me know it was time to hang up. I placed my hand over his. The image of us wearing matching wedding rings was strong in my mind. Smiling, I moved his hands higher so that he was touching my breast. Instantly, I felt Mr. Sparkly come out to play.

"I have to go, Dad. I'll call you when we leave. Give Leah and Sue a hug from me. Love you, old man," I joked, hanging up before he could chastise me.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as he leaned down and nibbled on my neck. "Your dad really hates me, but I think he wants to kill Jake, so I guess I'm lucky."

"Um, he wants to hurt you, too, but I won't let him."

He chuckled, "Since you invited them to our date, I get to choose the next one. I'm thinking a candlelight dinner and little dancing..."

"I can't... I mean... I'm uncoordinated, Edward. I'll only embarrass you," I stammered. The thought of dancing in a fancy restaurant with Edward was extremely daunting.

Taking my hand, he easily spun me around so that we were face to face. His grass green eyes were begging me to take a chance. I leaned forward, suddenly consumed with the need to kiss him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, Agent Cullen, Ms. Swan," Captain Aro said, walking into the room, "I knocked but no one answered."

Blushing, I pulled away. I'd completely forgotten that we were still at headquarters. Edward straightened his posture, but his arm remained around my waist. I tried to back away but he held me in place. Edward's body was strong and muscular, almost marble-like. There was no chance of me escaping his grasp.

"I'm sorry, Sir. We didn't hear you. Bella and I were just..."

The Captain held up his hands. "I know what you were just, Cullen. Just try to keep it professional for Bella's sake. I don't want to hear reports of one of my interview rooms being turned into a Holiday Inn suite."

I buried my heated face in my hands. When I peeked again, both men were watching me. After swallowing several times, I decided to speak up.

"It was all my fault, Captain. Edward has been nothing but a gentleman. I just got carried away. It won't happen again."

The Captain winked at me. "It's all right, Ms. Swan. I bet Agent Cullen _likes_ it when you get carried away."

Getting back to the matter at hand, Edward told the Captain our plans to visit my mother. I promised both men that I could handle it. Edward was commanded to take notes and tape everything Renee said during our questioning. I shivered; just hearing her name sent chills down my spine.

"Are you cold, shortcake?" Edward asked, draping his jacket over my shoulders.

"I'm just nervous. I'll be fine. I can do this, Captain. I want to help you catch the bastard. He's killed too many."

Aro nodded. "That's what I like to hear, Ms. Swan. Your dedication and commitment to this case will not be forgotten. In fact after this case is solved, the Chief wants to talk to you about a permanent psychic consultant position. It seems we'll have some extra money in the budget once this is done. Would you be interested?"

"She has a damn job," Edward replied tersely.

"I believe the captain was talking to me, Edward. Um, what exactly would I have to do?"

Before the Captain could answer, Edward blew up. "No! I forbid it! Once this case is over, your FBI career is done. You have the rape website, Bella. I don't want you around this stuff on a daily basis."

Now I was angry. "You don't want me around this stuff? I live it every day. I lived it _before_ I met you. I've been working with various law enforcement agencies for seven years. There are millions of these monsters out there. I happen to have some extra resources to hunt them down.."

"Bella... I can't risk you. You're the most important person in my life now."

At that moment, I didn't care that Aro was watching. I embraced Edward, squeezing him tightly. We shared an intense moment. We had a connection now. It was strong, something I could actually feel in the air around me. I was changing because of his love.

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

He nodded. "It's like a warm comfortable glow. I've never..."

I caressed his strong jaw, suddenly overcome with everything. "I know. I think I'm projecting. Does it scare you?"

He shook his head, kissing my fingers one by one. "No. It feels natural. I just wish I could do the same."

"You do, just by the way you treat me. I know you love me, and I love you, Edward."

"Jesus! You two have it bad. I feel like calling my wife or something," Captain Aro complained, shaking his head.

"Sorry," Edward and I mumbled, not really apologetic.

"Your flight to Billings, Montana, leaves at seven in the morning. Keep me posted on anything you learn from Dwyer. I want this bastard brought down before he has the chance to kill again. You have reservations for two days at a local inn. I am trusting both of you to stay professional."

After being grilled by the Captain and talking to Jasper, we went to Edward's office. He did paperwork while I edited new articles for the rape blog. The stories about the brutilization of women always broke my heart, though, I knew that it helped to share.

I ate lunch with Edward and Jake in the cafeteria. We talked about babies. Edward held my hand the entire time. A few Agents came up to talk to the guys. I was introduced as Edward's girlfriend and a consultant, which made me feel incredibly special.

My boyfriend made sure that I ate all of my grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. He ate a full steak, while Jake made faces and stabbed his salad. I called my sister to try and get her to speak to Jake, but Sue informed me that she was sleeping.

"She hates me," Jake said, laying his head on the table. "I just want to talk."

I reached across and squeezed his hand. "You'll get your chance. Leah will come around. I'll help you."

Jake perked up. "Thanks, Bella. You're going to make a great Aunt."

Edward threw a carrot at Jake's head. "What about me? You're my third brother, so I have to be the Uncle."

Chuckling, Jake stood up. "I don't know if I want my kid near you. You'll have my baby eating junk food before she can walk."

I laughed. "She?"

Jake shrugged. "I just have a feeling that it's a little girl. I'm back on the clock. I'll see you both tonight. Try not to draw hearts all over each other's notebooks. You're both getting a reputation around here."

After he left, Edward and I ate apple pie for dessert. I teased him about his poor diet. He told me that he'd always had a weakness for sugar, and that it made him happy.

Edward was very protective of me while we were inside of Headquarters. The few men who seemed friendly quickly recoiled under his steely stare. I even saw him give the finger to a couple of guys. I kept my head down because I didn't want him to get into another fight because of me.

When we got back to his office, I confronted him. "What was that? You aren't my bodyguard, Edward. If I'm going to work here, I'd like..."

He silenced me with a breathtaking kiss. It was long, possessive, and deep. I barely had time to catch my breath before his tongue found a new crevice to explore. That unfamiliar ache in my lower stomach returned. I stepped closer, trying to get some friction where I needed it most. Mr. Sparkly was trying his hardest to meet Lily, and I was not about to stop them.

Suddenly, Edward lifted my leg, placing it on his thigh. I moaned at the new sensations filling my body. My pants weren't very thick and Edward was very, very hard. He walked us over to a sparse wall in the corner, kissing me the whole time. My lips had gone numb, but my Lily was alive and kicking.

"Edward, please," I begged.

Something in his bright green eyes was off kilter. The confidence I was used to seeing wasn't there. He stopped and rested his head on my shoulder. I felt his big body quake and shudder beneath my fingertips. When I opened myself in an attempt to read him, all I felt was anger, lust, and shame.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm an animal. I almost took you against a damn wall in my office. You deserve much better than this. Forgive me, shortcake."

I stepped away, licking the delicious taste of him off my lips. "There's nothing to forgive. I was a very willing participant. Do you... think that I'm ready?"

Before answering, he walked over to his desk and sat down. "Bella, this isn't something I can decide. You have to _know_ you're ready or it won't work. The last thing I want is you felling pressured or being mad at me. I love you enough to wait as long as it takes."

With confidence I didn't know I possessed, I walked over and sat in his lap. "I want you to make love to me, Edward. I need it."

A masculine whimper escaped his lips. We were making out again when Alice walked through the door. I was going to have to start locking every room in this damn place to get some privacy, or perhaps we should quit the PDA at work. It was just so hard being with him all day and not…

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys. I just wanted to let you know we found a small drop of blood, possibly from the suspect's chest, on the locket. I can check it against the criminal DNA registry, but I doubt he's in there."

Edward nodded. "We're leaving for Montana in the morning. We have reason to believe that Bella's… mother may be able to shed some light on this case."

"She's not my mother. S_ue_ is my mom and always will be," I snapped.

With apology in his eyes, Edward moved a strand of hair off of my forehead, kissing me softly. "I know, shortcake, I know."

I raised his big hand and rubbed it against my cheek. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you. It's just… That woman was no kind of mother to me. She let those animals… She didn't help me at all."

Alice sat down across from us and began shuffling her badge. "Bella, I had a strange vision when I looked at the locket. There were just flashes...a little girl and her mom. I don't know if that helps."

I smiled. "Thank you, Alice. At least you're getting something. I can't feel him anymore, and that scares me more than seeing the murders. I know he's planning something big. This is what always happens when serial killers get sloppy. He doesn't care anymore. It's like he's gone numb."

Edward and I spent all day going over questions that we should ask Renee to obtain information. Each time he said her name, I flinched. It got to the point where he began calling her "R". My whole body broke out in a cold sweat.

After our shift ended, we checked in with the Captain before returning to Edward's house to change. As usual, our shower time was indecent. I came so close to letting him inside of me. The tip of his manhood brushed my special place, and it didn't scare me. In fact, it had quite the opposite effect.

We both changed into jeans and sweaters, his forest green and mine dark blue, and then we drove to the miniature golf place. Dad, Sue, and Leah were waiting for us out front. I hugged my sister tightly, whispering encouraging words in her ear. Dad was rude to Edward until Sue chastised him. They ended up sharing an awkward handshake.

Ten minutes later, Jake showed up. He was in jeans and flannel. Leah tried to ignore him, but it was impossible because he was holding a huge bouquet of colorful tulips, her favorites. Charlie rolled his eyes as everyone else greeted Jake.

"These are for you, beautiful," he said, holding them out to Leah.

At first I feared she was going to decline, but she ended up taking them. "Um… They're perfect."

"How are you, any morning sickness? Why are you standing up?" Jake asked, searching her face.

We were all shocked when she began to cry. "Stop yelling at me," she screamed.

Charlie gave Jake and Edward a look that could melt steel. Then, he took wrapped his arm around me and Leah's shoulders, leading us away. I heard Edward and Sue assure Jake that he did nothing wrong. I wanted to help, too, but Charlie had an iron grip on my hand.

After getting Leah some cheesy fries and a hotdog, we started our round of golf. Edward said my form wasn't good, so he volunteered to teach me. I felt his arousal pressing against my lower back every time he helped me swing. Charlie barely resisted butting in and taking over.

Jake got back into Leah's good graces by getting her a delicious strawberry smoothie. The way he smiled, you would have thought he'd won the lottery. I even saw her give him a peck on the cheek. Sue must have seen it too because she winked at me over Dad's head.

After an hour of play, everyone was starved. We went back inside to place our orders. After taking a seat at our table, I let Edward order for me, to the dismay of my father. Leah said the smell of fish would make her nauseas so none of us ordered seafood.

"So, um, Edward and I are leaving for Billings in the morning," I hedged, gauging my family's reaction.

Charlie took a sip of beer. "I still wish there was another way, baby girl. I don't want you near that monster! I thought… I thought I could save her. I knew her parents were psycho, but I was young and stupid. It's my fault that…"

I reached out to grab his trembling hand. "It's not your fault, daddy. Renee did this. She kept us apart, but we're together now. If I didn't have you and our family, I would have been dead a long time ago or too broken to repair."

Edward's arm tightened around my shoulder. "I don't even want to think of you getting hurt or dying, shortcake."

Dad kissed my hand before letting it go. "You're right, Bella. Are you sure you're strong enough?"

"I just can't believe any mother would willingly let someone hurt her child. I've never met Renee, but there are few people in this world I hate more. If I ever got a chance to be alone with that bitch, I would probably wring her neck," Sue promised.

Everyone looked taken aback by her uncharacteristic outburst. I stood up, walked to the other side of the table, and hugged the woman that had become my mother. We weren't related by blood, but I knew that Sue would never let anything happen to us "cubs".

Leah joined in the hug and before long, all of us girls were sobbing. Dad shook his head as we walked away for a group bathroom break. I blew Edward a kiss because he looked nervous. I had a feeling Charlie was about to grill our men.

In the bathroom, we freshened up while groups of noisy teenage girls and mothers tried to take turns using the sink. The place was pretty crowded. I practiced opening and blocking feelings and emotions. Surprisingly, I had become much better in controlling my powers, which would allow me to be around more people for longer periods of time.

When we returned, our food was on the table. Like gentlemen, Edward and Jake stood up to pull out our chair. Charlie gave a slight nod, letting them know he approved but got in trouble for not doing the same for Sue.

Unfortunately, my boyfriend's dinner consisted of a huge pulled pork sandwich and a mix of onion rings and steak fries that could feed a dozen people. Jake rolled his eyes as he began eating his veggie wrap and salad. Leah stuck her tongue out at him before biting into a double cheeseburger.

"Edward, give me half of those fries and I'll give you half of my salad," I said, trying to get him to eat healthier without nagging.

He shook his head. "I don't want any salad. It messes up the smoky pork flavor."

I took matters into my own hands, removing his beloved fries and replacing them with a generous helping of my salad. His eyes bugged out of his head. I crossed my arms, daring him to say something.

"Damn it, Bella!" Charlie gave him a stern look. "I mean, darn it. I don't want any vegetables."

"Dude, just eat it and shut up. Bella is your girlfriend, not your mother. It won't kill you to go a day without destroying your arteries," Jake said, backing me up.

"Bella, pass his fries and onion rings down to me. They can go on my chicken salad. Oh and pass the ranch, too. I swear they have the best pizza here," Leah mused, looking at a little boy passing. I feared for his life if my sister really wanted the slice.

Jake, sensing the issue, stood up. "What toppings, beautiful?"

She stopped stuffing her face to look at him. "The works."

I giggled. "My god, I guess it's true. Pregnant women sure can eat, but then again, you always had a healthy appetite."

She gave me the finger. "Wait until it's you. It's only a matter of time seeing as how FBI men apparently can't use a condom correctly."

Poor Edward choked on his sandwich, Charlie fake gagged, and Sue took out her knitting notebook to no doubt, scribble down plans for wedding dresses or baby clothes. These crazy family things made me miss my brother terribly.

"Mom, do you think Seth can come for a visit soon? I know he's busy at the restaurant and college, but I need to see him, and he should meet Edward."

Sue beamed. "I was just saying to Charlie that if you girls move out here, we will need to come back for the holidays."

Jake returned to the table with what looked like a medium pizza. Leah promptly took two slices, placing them on a third plate. I bit down on my taco so I wouldn't laugh. She was a mess.

"I'm not moving here. I'm going back to Arizona as soon as the case ends," Leah said between bites. "I'm going to need help raising the baby, and Bella will be busy."

"What the hell, Leah? That baby you're carrying is mine. That means I have a say in this. If you want to go back to Phoenix, then I'll transfer. Moving to another state won't get rid of me. What did I do that was so wrong anyway? From what I remembered, you enjoyed being with me just as much as I enjoyed being with you," Jake said, cutting her pizza slice into smaller pieces.

My tough as nails sister began sobbing for the second time tonight. "I can't. You love your job, and it wasn't planned. I don't want you to hate me."

Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "I love you, Leelee. I'm happy about this. I've always wanted to be a father. I like kids."

She rubbed her cheek against his. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to any of this. I never imagined myself as a mother."

Sue chuckled. "I did. All you cubs will give me and Charlie lots of fat grandbabies to spoil. Oh, it will be heaven. I'm getting the knitting club started on booties and blankets as soon as we get home! Now, we just need to get Bella pregnant," she finished, winking at Edward.

Dad spit out his beer. "One shotgun wedding at a time, Sue. Jesus!"

When I looked over at Edward, he was holding his sandwich up to his mouth and appeared in deep thought. I watched him chew and swallow, focusing on his beautifully shaped lips. He had a light sheen of sweat on his brow, signaling nervousness.

"I can use a condom! Uh… if we ever… I can use a condom! I just want you to know that I, um, want kids, too. I love them, so if you did get pregnant, that would be great. I just, uh, don't want you to be worried about that," he sputtered.

Everyone stopped eating to gape at him. I had never heard him sound so fearful. And why did he say that in front of Charlie, who was busy turning red and trying to jump over the table? Jake looked as if he was going to be sick.

"That's good, son. I thought I could use one, too, but five kids later proves maybe I can't, or they don't work so well," An older man at the next table joked.

We all started laughing as Edward turned beet red. It was nice to see him embarrassed for once. Charlie waved for another beer, and all was right with the world. Thankfully, dinner ended without any bloodshed, but Dad did do a mini lecture on safe sex, not that Leah needed it.

"Call me if you need me, baby girl. I know you can do this. You're strong. That woman just birthed you, but you are your own woman," Dad said, kissing my forehead. Then, Sue pulled me in for a tight hug.

Fortunately, Leah went home with Jake to talk things over. Charlie wanted to go, but Sue insisted that he leave her alone. Edward shook Dad's hand and promised that he would take care of me. After that, Sue hugged him and whispered something in his ear. When they broke apart, Edward was grinning.

"Goodnight," we said in unison, making our way to the car. Edward opened my door and arranged my seat belt before jogging to the passenger side. I liked his attentiveness.

"Are you mad because I made you eat salad?" Now that we were alone, some of my sass was gone, and I was worried.

He turned to face me. "Of course I'm still mad! You don't tell a grown man what he can and can't eat. What's wrong with you, _Isabella_?"

I recoiled. It felt like someone had slapped me. Instead of blaming myself, like usual, I got mad. Me wanting him to eat healthier wasn't bad. He had no right to speak to me like that.

"You…you bastard! I was just looking out for you. I am your girlfriend. I'd like you to live…."

Laughing, he snatched me out of my seat and pulled me over into his lap. "I'm kidding, Bella. I just wanted to see if our talk actually worked. You're damn sexy when you're angry."

I eagerly opened my mouth to receive his probing tongue. His big warm hands kneaded my jean clad backside, making me forget everything except the ache in my lower body. In an instant, I was grinding my lower body against him, ripping off his sweater, and licking his neck. I unzipped my pants, guiding his hand to the place where I needed him. He gripped my hips, which stopped my frenzied rocking.

"I want you, Bella. We need to get home."

I nodded, sliding off his lap and re buckling my seat belt. "Make it fast."

The lust in the car was like a weight on my body. My senses were out of control. I couldn't close myself off, so I felt Edward's arousal. It made the ache worse. It got to the point where I considered finishing myself off.

Luckily, we made it home in one piece. If Edward wasn't an FBI agent, I would have been afraid of how fast we'd driven. It took ten minutes just to open the door because we were all over each other.

Once we got into the house, Edward lifted me, flipping on lights as he carried me upstairs. I quickly pulled the covers back. Then, I stripped out of my clothes, no longer embarrassed about being naked in front of him.

"Beautiful. You're perfect, Bella," he panted.

When we were both naked, we stopped and just stared at each other. Mr. Sparkly began growing right in front of my eyes, and Lily responding by creating moisture. I took a step towards the only man I'd ever loved, wanting, no needing, him to take me.

"Please," I begged.

He gently took my hand, lowering us both onto the satin sheets. It was a balm to my overheated skin. I kissed him desperately, trying to control the quivering that had taken over my body. He sucked and licked my skin.

Eventually, he got to my breasts. I opened my eyes to watch him suck one, and then the other, into his greedy mouth. Lightly, he bit down on my nipples. I felt a new gush of liquid coat my inner thighs.

"Please can I taste you, shortcake?" Edward asked, dipping his head.

I bucked against his probing fingers. "Yes… Oh Edward! Yes!"

When his tongue met my wet folds, I screamed, grabbing his hair. He blew gently and licked planted kisses on Lily. Then, he began humming, inserting two long fingers inside of my heat. Before long, the coil broke. I came hard, clamping my legs around his neck. The pleasure was too much. It felt like I had been electrocuted.

"I just want to try…" he trailed off, climbing up my body.

I felt Mr. Sparkly touch Lily. The sensation of feeling him there scared me for a minute, so I jumped. He leaned down, kissing me hard. I spread my legs wider. This time, when he brushed his appendage against me, I wasn't frightened.

"Good, Bella. I'm not going to put it in. I just want you to feel me. I'm never going to hurt you. I'm not like them. You're my special treasure. Lily is safe with Mr. Sparkly."

I smiled up at him. "I trust you, Edward."

He groaned. "Please, put your hands on it. Help me guide."

His shaft was hot and harder than I remember. I used one hand to guide him to my pleasure nub and the other to play with his balls. He lifted my leg over his hip, and then, thrust.

"Shit! That feels good, shortcake. Sorry for my language."

I shivered. "No need. It's amazing."

Together we created a rhythm. Mr. Sparkly slipped between my lips, hitting my nub every time. The ache started again, I wrapped both of my legs around Edward, pulling him down to me so that I could taste his tongue.

"Ugh, Oh, God! Sorry," Edward screamed just before something hot and sticky coated my lower body.

I tightened my arms around his neck, allowing his spasms to push me over the edge. It was my most powerful orgasm to date. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting the good feeling to end.

When I opened them, Edward was looking at me funny. "Uh, Bella. Are you okay, shortcake?"

I nodded, inspecting myself for signs of weird stuff, but I didn't see anything. "Why?"

He pointed up. The ceiling light was blinking, but we'd turned it off. It was then that I noticed all the lights in the room were blinking, but neither one of us had moved. It took a minute for me to sort everything out in my head.

"Oh no," I screamed, clamping my hand over my mouth.

Edward tried to grab me as I rushed to the bathroom. I almost managed to close the door, but he was fast. I looked at my face in the mirror. My eyes were bright and wild, and my hair looked like I'd stuck my finger in a socket.

"This is new. I'm sorry. I need to call the Institute."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's okay, Bella. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. It's, uh, actually flattering."

I turned around. "How is _this_ flattering, Edward?"

He smiled shyly. "I got a new response out of you. We created electricity. That means I must have been really, really good, and it wasn't even full on sex. When we do finally make love, I'm going for a power outage."

In spite of myself, I laughed. "I love you. Any other man probably would have called me a freak and ran for the hills."

He kissed my nose. "Those men are wimps. I'm quite strong, and I love you very much, electric shortcake."

I fake punched him. "Shut up and kiss me."

After cleaning up, we went to bed. I slept dreamlessly on top of Edward until the alarm went off around five in the morning. While I took a shower, he packed our bags. I volunteered, but he insisted. Later, he joined my shower, just as I finished soaping up. I quickly rinsed and stepped out so that we wouldn't be tempted to engage in carnal activity and miss our flight. I did not want to explain that to Captain Aro.

At the airport, Edward got our business class tickets upgraded to first class. I told him that he didn't have to waste his money, but once he found out I'd never flown first class, he wasn't budging. We were the only first class boarders on the plane.

The flight was only about 4 hours, but Edward ordered champagne and orange juice. Then, he opened fresh chocolate croissants he'd bought from the airport bakery. Flying with an FBI agent had its perks. We didn't have to go through security, and our bags weren't scanned. I had my own ID listing me as an FBI special consultant, just in case we ran into problems.

I felt very professional until Edward called me shortcake in front of half the stewardesses. They thought it was cute and gazed adoringly at my Agent. I felt the first twinges of white hot jealousy. He belonged to me.

Thankfully, we arrived on time. I was nervous about seeing Renee, but I gained strength from Edward. He held my hand all through the airport, and while we picked up his rental car. He smiled when they handed him the keys to the black Cadillac.

We were staying at a beautiful lodge just outside of the city. They had a fire going in the lobby and big comfortable chairs surrounded big oak tables. There were couple and bellhops strolling in and out of the huge front doors. The short guy at the front desk called us Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I started to correct him, but Edward squeezed my hand.

When I got to our room, I saw why. The idiot booked a honeymoon suite. Though, I had to admit, it was beautiful. There was a big high cedar sleigh bed in the middle, and a balcony that provided a nice view of the woods. We had our own stand alone fireplace, a huge bathroom, plasma television, and a separate cozy sitting room and connected kitchenette.

"There is no way the Captain sprung for this, Edward."

He smirked. "I wanted your visit to be pleasant. I know you have a lot of bad memories here, so…"

I shut him up with a kiss. "Thank you. I love it."

"We're meeting Renee at Montana Womens Prison at four. If you'd like, we can take a nap, watch television, or get something to eat."

"I want to watch a movie. Um, maybe you could get us some popcorn," I said, sitting down on the bed.

"Stay right here, Bella. Call me if something happens. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

I kissed him at the door, locking it upon his instructions. While he was gone, I tried on my sheer white sleep shirt and matching thong. I'd snuck them into the luggage. They were gifts from Leah, and the sexiest items I owned. Tonight, I planned to make love to Edward. There was nothing more holding us back. I felt ready.

By the time he returned, I had a movie picked out for us to watch. Not only did he have a tin of gourmet popcorn, he was also carrying a box of chocolate covered strawberries and bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne inside.

"Is there anything for me, baby? You could eat all that junk food by yourself" I teased, helping him set up.

We ate and watched _The Blind Side_. The movie made me cry several times. I loved the way the woman stood up for her adopted son and loved all her children equally. I planned to be that way when I had kids. They were a gift from God, and it was the mother's job to protect her young.

"That was a good film. It's more powerful because it's based on a true story. I have the signed book at home if you would like it," Edward offered, hugging me close.

I smiled. "I'll read it when the case is over. Thank you."

We napped until it was time to leave. I dressed in a slate gray pantsuit that Sue bought me on one of her shopping trips. I matched it with a crisp white collar shirt, and low black heels. As for my long hair, I pinned it up, leaving a few strands to cover my face. After putting on a little lipstick and eyeliner, I looked very professional.

Edward clipped my FBI ID onto my jacket, twirling me around. "Damn. You look just like an Agent, Bella, a very sexy Agent. I'm not going to survive working with you. We'll end up having sex in an interview room, or anywhere else with a locking door."

Blushing, I leaned on my tiptoes so that I could peck his cheek. "I look forward to that. Let's go. I'm ready."

Montana looked the same as I remembered, big and green. Instead of the weak, frail little girl I had been when I lived here before; I was now a strong woman. I made dirty jokes with Edward as we passed fields of cattle. Before long, we entered Billings proper.

After we parked, Edward got out, opening the door for me. "You can do this, Bella. I'm very proud of you."

We walked hand in hand into the prison building. Edward flashed his badge and gave the required paperwork. Then, we were led to a visiting room. There were families seated at tables and kids running around. The guards watched every move like hawks. I huddled closer to Edward and took a seat.

Ten minutes later, I faced my nightmare. Renee was gaunt and very haggard. She had on handcuffs and most of her teeth were missing. Her once long silky light brown hair was gray, short, and coarse. She was only forty-five, but she looked thirty years older.

The guard seated her across from us. Edward squeezed my shaking knee, trying to get me to calm down. My mouth went dry. I felt the hate coming off of Renee. It was too hard for me to block when my emotions were out of control.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the demon seed. Have you come to finish me off?" she cackled.

Edward stiffened. "Shut up, monster! Bella is here on official Bureau business. We're going to ask you some questions."

Her blue eyes cut to him. "Bella? Are you fucking her, too? Can't say I'm surprised. The damn child is evil. Whatever is between her legs drives men mad. She took my Phil…"

I growled. "Do you think I wanted that bastard? He hurt me! I was only a child. You were supposed to protect me, but you didn't do a damn thing. He raped me over and over again while you stood by and did nothing! You let all those men gang rape me!"

A guard moved, but Edward waved, letting him know we were okay. I buried my face in his shoulder and took a deep breath. The warm, spicy smell of him calmed me down. When I looked up, Renee was sneering at us.

"I didn't care what they did to you. You were evil then, and you still are. I can see it in your ugly eyes. I wish everyone could see the devil in you. You should be rotting away in here, not me!"

Edward must have had enough because he pounded his fists on the table. "I'm going to ask you some questions. You're going to answer them. I return, we shave a few months off of your sentence. Not that it will make a difference; you're going to die in here."

She leaned forward. "You're under her spell, boy. She's going to lead you straight to damnation."

Edward gave her a sinister smile. "The only one going to hell is you, bitch. I hope you roast for eternity with that animal, Phil. He hurt _my _Bella, and for that, I know he's rotting with Satan."

Renee blanched. "That demon..." she yelled, pointing at me.

"_Many waters cannot quench love; rivers cannot wash it away. If one were to give all the wealth of his house for love, it would be utterly scorned-_Solomon chapter eight, verse seven," I quoted.

"You never showed me love, Renee, but you claim to be a Christian woman. Most of God's commandments are about love. You skipped those scriptures when you were beating me with belts and whips. Well, now I have love. My dad, who you said abandoned me, loves me. I have a brother and sister who love me. I'm about to become an Aunt. FBI Special Agent Cullen here loves me. And I have a real mother that loves and protects me. All of them know about my gifts, and they love me anyway. You lose! You'll die here in your anger, and heaven will never be yours because you can't grasp the simplest commandment."

She turned red. "Ask the damn question so I can go back to my field work!"

Edward kissed my cheek before beginning. "Your deceased husband did business with a local co-op, Silver Fields; they mainly worked in making jewelry and selling bootleg liquor. Do you remember the names of any of those members?"

"I remember one man, Benjamin Cooper. He swindled Phil out of almost a hundred grand, but his security was too good. We couldn't get the money back. Phil got angry and started drinking more. It wasn't his fault. He worked so hard."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, most of his "work" was done on top of me, or are you talking about the days he beat me with the horse whip until I passed out?"

"Bella, please," Edward pleaded, putting his hand over mine.

Renee glared at me before focusing on Edward. "He was a mean bastard, scared me more than Phil. He was about six foot four and built like a tank. Like all of them, he took a liking to that little bitch," she sneered, pointing at me.

I racked my brain."Oh god. Him! No!"

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, somewhat frantic.

"The… the man who wanted to buy me. Phil sold me to him for a night. He was gentle. I was scared, Edward, but it was the first time I'd slept in a long time… I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "There's nothing to apologize for, shortcake. You were not at fault. You were a child."

Renee snorted. "She weren't never a child. That girl is a demon. The first time I saw her move those toys, I knew what I had to do. If I'd had the stomach, I would have killed her, but God gave me a purpose. He said kill the demon inside."

Edward motioned to the big man in the corner. "Take her back. We're done here."

She laughed as the guard stood her up. "Good luck, Agent Cullen. Don't let the demon get you. Oh, and Benjamin might not be the Sleep Stalker. He's too old to do that stuff they say the Stalker does. He was damn near sixty when I known him. Make sure you talk to my lawyer."

When they reached the door, Renee turned around. "Debra, I have always hated you. The only thing I regret in life is not killing you when I had the chance. Phil should be alive and you should be rotting in a grave somewhere."

I smirked. "Goodbye, Renee. You're nothing to me but an old hag that made my childhood a living hell. I'm a grown woman now. Phil deserved his death, and I'd do it again."

She began screaming and trying to get away. The guard called in two more men to haul her out. The people at the other tables stopped to watch the show. Some teenage boy called her a "crazy bitch". I laughed, though nothing was really funny.

The drive back to the lodge was quiet. Edward called Captain Aro, and gave him the new information. When we got to our room, he uploaded the audio to his computer files. I felt dirty, so I took a shower and changed into a pair of comfortable sweats.

When I got out of the bathroom, Edward was closing his laptop. "They're going to start digging. The Stalker could be a family or cult member. This is our big break, Bella. I can feel it."

I laid down on the bed, curling my knees up to my chest. A few minutes later, Edward joined me. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back while I sobbed.

"I can't believe… I had sex with… It's so…"

"Shhh, sweetheart. Don't think about it, Bella. That was a long time ago. You've come so far. Please, don't let this be a setback for us. I'm so proud of you for facing your fears. You finally stood up to her. She has no hold over you anymore. I love you." He was right.

"I'm okay. Let's just take a nap. I love you, too, Edward"

He helped me lay on his chest, caressing my cheek and pulling a thick blanket over us. Suddenly very cold, I huddled into the covers. The warmth, Edward's scent, and the background noise of the TV lulled me into a heavy slumber.

"She's sleeping. Renee was a bitch, but Bella held her own. Yes, sir. I know and you would have been proud."

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Edward was on his Blackberry. His copper hair was damp, meaning he'd also showered. He was only wearing a pair of low slung sleep pants, leaving his chest bare. I licked my lips as he passed the phone to me and smiled. "It's Charlie."

"Daddy," I said, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. Edward handed me a big blue mug filled with hot chocolate with little marshmallows on top. It was delicious.

"Hey, baby girl. I didn't mean to wake you up. Are you all right? That bitch didn't get to you, did she?"

I sipped my drink, letting the hot liquid fill me up. "I'm fine. She can't hurt me anymore. Edward was great; having him there helped a lot."

"Well, I just called to check on you. Sue and Leah were worried. I'll pass along the news. That boy said you two are staying another day and a half. Remember what I said about you having options."

"I know, Dad, but Edward is the only one for me. I love him."

Charlie sighed. "It pains me. I'm going to have to teach those boys to fish. If they are going to father my grandchildren, they'll need to learn some things."

"Goodbye, Dad. Kiss Leah and Sue for me. I'll be fine."

I handed the phone back to a beaming Edward. "You're my only one, too," he whispered, nuzzling my nose.

"I don't know, I may replace you if there are no cookies to go with this hot chocolate," I teased, setting my mug on the nightstand.

He pounced, tickling my sides until I begged for mercy. Hovering over me, he lifted my shirt and exposed my flat stomach. His eyes turned dark green as he lowered his head and kissed my bellybutton. I held on to his shoulders.

"Your past is just that. I am here for the long run. We have a future together. I want to marry you, give you children, die old and gray by your side," he said, rubbing his cheek against me.

I sat up. "Um, can you start the fire? I'm going to change. I want… I want you to make love to me, Edward. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I've never been more certain about anything."

"Go change, but do it slowly. I want to set up some things. God, I love you, Bella Swan. I'll love you forever" he promised, kissing me softly.

In the bathroom, I took another short shower and washed my body carefully, even though I wasn't dirty. I paid special attention to the place between my thighs. I kept it smooth and bare to avoid bad memories, but maybe Edward liked women with nether hair. There was still so much I didn't know about him or men in general.

After my fretting, I slipped on the white thong and sleep shirt, leaving my breasts uncovered. The fabric was sheer and would be invisible in the firelight, but I didn't mind. I loved the long tulip sleeves and the lace embroidery at the neck. It was short, barely covering the thong and leaving my legs exposed. I unpinned my long hair, letting if fall down my back in soft waves. Then, I brushed it until it shone. My cheeks and lips were a natural dark pink color. The woman in the mirror looked sexy, confident, and in love.

_You can do this._

When I opened the door, Edward was laying on the bed in just his boxers. The minute he saw me, he sat up. I twirled around a little bit so he could see the whole outfit.

"Wow….just wow! You look amazingly beautiful, not that you don't always look gorgeous, but wow!"

I giggled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I can see everything," he said, walking over and cupping my breast through the fabric. My nipples hardened and Lily throbbed.

"I don't know how. Help me," I begged, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Easily, he lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bed. There were candles lit all around the room and the fireplace was going. The room smelled of honeysuckle and lilac. There was soft jazz playing in the background. The heady scent and atmosphere went to my head, and before I knew it, I was slipping my hands into Edward's boxers. He was long, hard, and throbbing for me.

"Easy, shortcake. If you keep that up, I'm going to embarrass myself."

Blushing, I removed my hands, placing them on his chest instead. He smiled, leaning down to capture my mouth in a searing kiss. His soft, yet firm, lips molded to mine and when he sucked my tongue into his mouth, I groaned and granted full access.

I hitched my leg over his hip, rolling us so that I was on top. He smiled, taking a strand of my hair and holding it to his nose. I leaned down and flicked my tongue over the planes of his chest and lightly bit down on his nipples like he'd done to mine.

"Bella… That feels so good."

Spurred on by his words, I continued licking until I reached the band of his boxers. He reached down to assist me in removing them. Then, Mr. Sparkly sprang free. There was a big drop of clear liquid at the tip. I reached out, but he stilled my hand.

"Now you," Edward moaned, pulling my nightie over my head. That left me bare except for the thong, which he easily removed and tossed to the side. Naked as the day we were born, we faced each other. I was on my knees leaning toward him and his back was to the headboard.

"Touch me," I commanded, crawling into his lap.

He spread his hands over my buttocks, pulling me flush against his throbbing arousal. One of his long fingers probed my entrance while the others rubbed against my pleasure button. Lily was very wet and eager to meet her new friend. The ache inside of me grew stronger.

"You're drenched, shortcake. You really are ready."

I spread my legs and let just the tip of him slip inside of me. Then, I slowly lowered myself onto Mr. Sparkly. Edward was very large, so we used lube to help him enter me. I was surprised that there wasn't any pain because he completely filled me.

Once he was inside, I stilled, not really sure about what to do to bring him pleasure. Thankfully, he sensed my dilemma and helped me move my hips up and down. The friction eased the aching and built a new fire in my lower belly.

After awhile, I didn't need help to move. I placed my hands flat on his chest and let the moment overtake me. Edward's hands cupped my breasts. I reached down to feel his thickness sliding into my core. He gasped, pulling me down for a kiss. My lower body had a mind of it's own, writhing and grinding wantonly against his flesh.

I pulled away from his swollen lips, opening my legs wider so that he could go deeper. He groaned and squeezed my hip. A broken cry fell from my lips as the first wave of pleasure washed over me. I wasn't surprised to feel tears running down my cheeks.

Angrily, I wrapped my hands around Edward's neck. His eyes were closed, displaying the long lashes to perfection. I wanted to make him suffer and hurt like me. I rode him harder, digging my fingertips into his throat.

"Bella, I love you," he mumbled, opening his big, green eyes.

I lowered my hands to his chest. This was my Edward. He would never hurt. As quickly as it came, the anger went away. In its place was love and extreme emotion. I tugged on Edward's arm, rolling again so that I was flat on my back.

"I love you, Edward. I'm not scared."

Eagerly, I wrapped my sweaty legs around his hips, digging my heels into his upper thigh. He kissed, licked, and sucked at my mouth, all the while driving deep inside of me. When his finger brushed over my bundle of nerves, I cried out and tugged on his soft hair.

"So beautiful," he whispered, planting kisses on my collarbones.

My whole body was tangled up with Edward. I felt like a human octopus. The pleasure he brought my body was indescribable. The air was electric again. I let him lead because he knew the way I liked to be touched. Lily and Mr. Sparkly suited just fine.

All of a sudden, Edward stroked something deep inside of me. I felt my walls close, leading me to another wonderful orgasm. He spasmed violently and spewed his seed into my body. Up until then, I hadn't noticed that we weren't using a condom. I wasn't scared, though. He was clean and I got birth control shots to regulate my period every month.

"Ungh! Yes! Yes! So good," I whimpered.

He collapsed, letting his full weight rest on my body. I stroked his wet hair and back, kissing his shoulders and any other areas I could reach with my limited range of movement. Edward's heart beat was really strong, perhaps too strong. I started to worry.

"Edward?" I asked, shaking his arm, "Are you okay?"

"Can't move. That was… That was not sex. It was something else. You projected or something. I felt your pleasure as well as mine," he mumbled, stroking my hips.

"I guess that's better than the electricity thing, right?"

I felt him smile. "I can't even walk. I still feel the tremors. I knew you'd be good, shortcake, but this is amazing. I'm sorry if I'm crushing you. Push me off."

"No, I like your weight. You're fine. I feel different, too. I have no previous comparisons, but I don't believe any man could beat your lovemaking skills. I love you." A light snore was my only answer. I smiled, hugging my Agent close.

I woke up covered in sweat, lying on Edward's chest. He was flipping through channels, but stopped when he noticed I was awake.

"Great timing, shortcake. I just ran a bath for us. Come on," he said, hoisting me into his arms.

The Jacuzzi tub was heavenly and so was the champagne. We made love again surrounded by steam and strawberry scented bubbles. By the time we got out, our skin was wrinkled. Edward dried me off with a big fluffy towel and then, we went re arranged the bedding and fell asleep again.

The next day, after more great lovemaking, he took me for a hike in the woods. I wore a pair of black yoga pants and a long sleeved dark blue Nike shirt. Edward wore his FBI sweats, which I thought were damn sexy on him.

We passed a few people on our trail. There were security stations set up every few miles with emergency phones. I also saw a few park rangers on patrol. All in all, I felt safe with my armed boyfriend holding my hand. He didn't go anywhere without his Glock.

When we got to the top of the hill, Edward stopped and spread a blanket on the soft grass. He'd had a picnic lunch made for us. The fried chicken, mashed potatoes and apple pie were perfect after the long walk. We kept up a light conversation as we polished off the food.

"I've never seen you smile so much, shortcake. After I sell the house, I'd like us to start looking for a big place with a huge yard. We're going to need room for all our kids."

"Kids? Houses? Us?" I asked, almost choking on my soda.

He laughed. "Yes. I… I didn't know the proper time, but today seems perfect."

Reaching into his pocket, he removed what looked to be an antique ring with diamonds formed into an infinity sign in the middle. The band was rose gold and shone brightly in the sunlight. It became hard to draw breath, making my chest heave with the effort.

"Isabella Swan…"

The buzzing of his phone interrupted us. I was glad for the distraction because it gave me time to calm down. We'd only known each other a few months, and we met under stressful conditions. There was no way we were ready for marriage, were we? I was lost between confusion and utter and complete happiness.

Suddenly, a popping noise began somewhere nearby. Edward jumped on top of me, pulling out his gun and firing into the brush.

"Oh no!" I screamed, realizing we were under attack.

Edward must have shot something because I heard a loud yell and then a groan. A few minutes later, several rangers surrounded the area. For some reason, Edward was still blocking me. I tried to move him so I could sit up.

He looked down. "I'm so sorry, shortcake."

It was then that I noticed the paleness of his face and how he was shivering. I raised my trembling hand to feel his head. He was as cold as ice. In the middle of his stomach was a gaping bullet hole, leaking blood at a rapid rate. I carefully eased him off of me and took off my shirt to cover his wound.

"No, no, no! You can't die on me, Edward. I need you. Stay with me," I cried frantically.

He whispered a weak, "I love you," before closing his beautiful green eyes for good.

_

* * *

Well, show of hands, who wants to kick my ass after that ending? I know, I know. Feel free to flame me. I don't control the characters. I just listen to them tell the story. Please leave Fedward love so he won't go towards the light. Bella needs him and so do we. I'm about to head out on the road back home to Austin, so no Stoli yet for me. Review and Edward will run you a bubble bath in your dreams. Don't review and you get a Renee cackle. It's your choice, darlings. *Huggles*  
_

.


	15. Chapter 15: The Door in the Dark

**_A/N:_** _It's been forever. Feel free to hate on me, but not too much. I'm small and cute :) There's really no excuse. I have multiple fics and a busy real are 4 chapters and an epi. I'm so sad to see it closing. This chapter is trippy. Edward is in another realm. I hope it makes sense. Please review. This is my Indie fic. I love when people read it and tell me their thoughts. _

_**Irish Lullaby is on my Profile Page.**_

_Thanks to everyone that has ever read, reviewed, or favorited this fic. Shoutout to **Stef, Giulia, Bammers, Ash, Purpling, and Skye**. Huggles._

* * *

_**In going from room to room in the dark,  
I reached out blindly to save my face,  
But neglected, however lightly, to lace  
My fingers and close my arms in an arc.  
A slim door got in past my guard,  
And hit me a blow in the head so hard  
I had my native simile jarred.  
So people and things don't pair any more  
With what they used to pair with before.**_

The Door in the Dark by Robert Frost

_**EPOV**_

_**Dream realm (After shooting)  
**_

It was too dark to get a good look at the suspect. He was faster than me, but I was close to getting the drop on him. As I turned the corner, I felt a sharp blade enter my chest. Sputtering, I reached out, looking for help.

"Don't let him win. He's coming back soon. You have to get up, Mister. I can't carry you," a small voice whispered into my ear. It sounded like a child and somewhat familiar.

"Who are you?" I mumbled, trying to sit up. The darkness covered everything.

A small hand touched my face. "They call me Debra, but my real name is Isabella or Bella. We have to go. I can't let him hurt me anymore."

"B-Bella, my shortcake? Why do you sound like a child? You're scaring me. I don't understand what's going on. Where are we? Are you hurt?" I asked frantically.

It was so quiet that I began thinking that she'd disappeared, when all of a sudden, I heard a whispered, "Shortcake?"

Despite my fear, I chuckled. "It's my nickname for you. Don't you remember?"

"We have to go now," she screamed, using all her strength to get me to my feet. Embarrassed, I let the small body take a portion of my weight, glad for the help.

It felt like we were moving, but I still couldn't see anything. When I got a chance, I felt around in my jacket for my Glock. It wasn't there and neither was my wallet. My only hope was that backup was on the way. Bella sounded strange. I was worried that she'd hit her head or something.

After what felt like hours, we found a door. I could see a sliver of light peeking through at the bottom. Relieved, I reached forward to open it. As I did, I made sure to keep my arm around Bella's tiny waist.

Once the door was opened, I turned around so that I could see my shortcake. The nightmare in front of me almost made me lose my lunch. It was my Bella, but when she was teenager. Her body was all skin and bones, covered in bruises and dirt. The long chestnut hair that I loved so much was filthy and straw-like, clinging to her trembling shoulders.

_What the fuck is this?_

"I don't understand, but come on. I have to get you out of here."

She turned around, giving me a full view of the fresh, deep red cuts on her bony back. This time I did vomit. What kind of animal could to that to my Bella? It was then I realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes. I felt bad, but I couldn't look away.

"I can't go with you. He would kill you. Run. Go across the fields. If I make it, I'll meet you in the meadow," Bella whispered.

I reached forward to grab her, but my hand ran into iron. There was some type of invisible door. I began ramming it with my shoulder, almost going mad in my attempts to free her. She couldn't stay in that room with the killer.

"I'm not leaving you. Give me your hand. We can go together," I pleaded.

She shook her tiny head, eyeing me sadly. "This is my pain. I won't put it on you. Go now."

As she turned away, I saw a man with bright green eyes and a leering smile walk up behind her. He was a giant with large rough hands. As I watched in horror, he produced a horse whip and pushed Bella down onto the ground.

Whimpering, she fell down on her knees. The monster unbuckled his pants. I screamed, pounded, and clawed at the imaginary iron door to no avail. He was going to hurt her and there wasn't anything that I could do!

As Bella began to cry, a new wall formed. The last thing I saw was a tear escape her eye as she whispered, "Go, Edward."

Knowing that I'd failed; I curled up into a ball and cried like a baby. Then, I screamed her name until I was hoarse. It hurt too much to open my eyes, so I kept them closed. When I did dare to open them, I saw that the door was gone. My shortcake was locked away somewhere with that monster.

Groaning, I sat up and almost fainted when I saw my surroundings. I was in our childhood kitchen, just like my mom used to keep it. There was even light shining through the sunroof that she'd helped Dad design.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you better not be sneaking a cookie. You'll ruin your dinner. You got the most ginger from my Irish, so I should have known you'd be the troublesome one. Lord, save me."

"Oh my god," I whispered, turning around.

It was my mother, Elizabeth, exactly as she'd been when I was thirteen. She even had on her favorite yellow sundress, and the light made her red hair glow like flames. I stared in horror as she began walking toward me.

_First teenage Bella, and now my mom is alive? I'm in dreamland._

"You're a sight for sore eyes," she chortled, her green orbs gleaming.

"Mommy," I whimpered, reaching out to touch her.

She backed away. "I'm sorry, Eddie. Tis' not your time, honey. Your touch will only go straight through me, and you'll get a chill.. Don't think me rude. I love you. It hurts that I can't hold you in my arms."

I nodded, sitting down in the chair she offered. The kitchen smelled like lemon squares. They were one of my favorites as a child. While I tried to wrap my head around some things, Mom buzzed around the kitchen, occasionally stopping to stare at me or sigh longingly.

"You're so handsome. We only get small glimpses of our loved ones until they join us here. I miss you boys so much," she sighed, putting a fresh plate of lemon squares in front of me.

"Mmm, they taste exactly like I remember," I said after taking a huge bite.

She smiled lovingly. "Good. I haven't lost my touch. You stay here and eat. I'll get you some clean clothes. I can't stand to see that red blood on your chest."

I'd completely forgotten about being stabbed. Frightened, I took off my shirt so that I could probe my chest. There was blood, but he wound seemed to have healed. I still felt a little weak, but with every bite of lemon square, my strength began returning. By the time I cleared the plate, I felt top notch.

"I see you still have the same sweet tooth, Eddie. These should fit you perfectly," she said, handing me a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt. I slipped them on as she made us tea.

After I was done, Mom took my bloody clothes and put them in a garbage bag. Then, we sat down to drink tea. It also tasted exactly like I remembered as a child. Even though I would have given anything to touch my mother, it was still nice just being here with her.

'Is this… Is this where you've been since…" I trailed off.

She nodded. "It's one of my places. Our souls can change locations with a thought. If I wanted to, I can think of the beach in Fiji where your Father and I honeymooned, and I'd be there. I'm not bound to anything the way you are, Eddie."

I clutched my teacup so hard that it broke. Mom stood up and got a towel so she could clean it up. I watched as she clucked about me being a 'messy boy' all the time. This whole thing was surreal. Bella would be thrilled to hear all about it.

"Bella," I screamed, standing up. "I have to help her! There's a murderer. He has her. She needs me."

"There, there, Eddie. Don't fret. Bella is fine in the real world, probably missing you something fierce. What you saw is the part of her that's dead and gone," Mom whispered, looking up at me.

"I want to stay with you, but I can't leave her. The Sleep Stalker isn't going to stop. Bella and countless other women's lives are in danger. I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry," I sobbed, collapsing into the chair.

She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. It felt like someone holding a piece of really cold ice there, but it was something. I apologized for not saving her that night. She told me that there was nothing that I could have done, because it was her time.

"Close your eyes, Eddie. Let me sing to you, sweetheart."

I closed my eyes and whispered, "I love you, Mommy."

A few minutes later, Mom's harp and beautiful voice filled the air. _"Sleep O babe, for the red bee hums the silent twilight's fall. __Aoibheall__ from the grey rock comes, to wrap the world in thrall. A __leanbhan__ O, my child, my joy, my love my heart's desire. The crickets sing you lullaby, beside the dying fire. Dusk is drawn and the Green Man's thorn is wreathed in rings of fog. __Siabhra__ sails his boat till morn, upon the Starry Bog. A leanbhan O, the paly moon hath brimmed her cusp in dew and weeps to hear the sad sleep-tune, I sing O love to you."_

As she sang, I began to sob harder. "_The Gartan's Mother Lullaby. _You used to sing it to us when we were little. Bye, Mom. We'll never forget you. Never."

"I love you, Eddie. Teach your Bella this song so that she can sing it to your little one. You're always in my heart. A mother's love is eternal. Go now. Walk until you see the meadow. The answers are there," she promised.

Suddenly, I heard loud beeping and what felt like a heavy blanket covering my body. The warm cozy kitchen disappeared and was replaced by my darkness. I crawled until my body encountered an object. It was another door.

When I opened it, I was in a morgue. All the Sleep Stalker's victims were lined up on tables. They were beautiful young women whose lives had been snuffed out too soon. I'd spent many long nights pouring over pictures and getting to know them.

"I'm sorry. I won't fail you again," I said, stopping to stare at each one of their faces.

After that, I walked for a long time. Then, I reached a glowing door. Not hesitating, I walked straight through.

It was the meadow, filled with flowers of every color imaginable. There were birds chirping and butterflies overhead. I stopped, staring in awe at the perfect sight. Nothing on Earth looked like this. Here, the colors felt real.

"You made it."

It was teenage Bella again, but she had on a beautiful blue dress. Her hair was clean, held up in a ponytail and there were no scars that I could see. The best part of all was the sparkle in her coffee brown eyes and the smile on her full lips.

"Can I hug you?" I asked, stepping forward.

She tilted her head, studying me for a minute. "No. You're weird, but I like you. Why are you here?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think I got hurt. I need to go home."

Bella smiled. "Just walk over to the pond. I have a blanket there for you. Go to sleep. When you wake up, she'll be here. You belong with her. I know that you're the reason that I'm finally free. Thank you, Edward Cullen."

I nodded and began walking to the blanket. When I looked back, teenage Bella was chasing butterflies. She looked so carefree and happy. Exhausted, I laid my head down, pulled the extra blanket up to my chin, and fell into a deep sleep.

"Edward, Edward, wake up. We don't have much time. He's here. You have to fight," Bella whispered, startling me out of my sleep.

I sat up, rubbing my bleary eyes. This time it was the actual Bella, as I knew her. I was so happy that I pulled her down for a kiss. She bit down softly on my bottom lip, using the tip of her tongue to explore my mouth. I caressed her back, pulling her tightly to me.

"Is this real? Why is that I can touch you?" I asked, warily.

"I'm dream walking. It's the only way I could find you. I'm so glad you're here. I miss you, Edward. You've been in a coma for four days. You have to fight to stay with us," she sobbed, squeezing me tightly.

I helped her up and started running, hand in hand. We ran through a bunch of dark forest until a hospital appeared. I stopped, suddenly feeling very tired. Bella grabbed my arm, trying to drag me into the front door.

"Hurry, he's behind us," she screamed, using all of her weight to pull me.

With my last bit of strength, I pushed her through the door and ran in the opposite direction. As long as I ran, the suspect would always hunt me. Bella had been brave and faced her demons-it was time for me to do the same.

When I got back into the forest, I felt around on the ground until I found a rock. The shadow figure was right in front of me. I threw a branch to divert his attention. Fortunately, he took the bait. By the time he saw me above him, it was too late.

"Die, motherfucker," I screamed, bashing him in the head over and over again with the rock until only bloody pulp remained.

After that, I began to sob. Everything was clear. The shadow was a mixture of Phil and the man who'd killed my mother. In that instant, I let all the guilt go. There was no way I could catch the Sleep Stalker until I let go of the past.

I didn't save Bella then, but I helped her in the long run. There wasn't anything I could do for my Mother, but now I knew that she was in a better place. After all these years, I finally felt at peace.

As I ran back through the woods, I heard my mother's whispers through the trees. She told me that everything was connected, and that if I was stuck, go back to the beginning. By the time I reached the edge of the clearing, all was silent.

I was so tired that I could only crawl through the hospital door. Thankfully, that was enough. I laid down and closed my eyes while doctors and nurses descended upon me. My journey was over. It was time to go home and catch the Sleep Stalker.

_**~~Real world (Edward awakes from coma)~~**_

The next time I opened my eyes, it was very bright. I wanted to sit up, but a sharp pain was coursing through my body. It even hurt to blink. Groaning, I reached out. It didn't take long for someone to take my hand.

"He's awake. Oh, Edward. Thank god," Bella whimpered, smothering me in kisses.

"I could never leave you. I love you, shortcake," I whispered, hoarsely.

Pretty soon, my room was filled with doctors and various family members. I saw Esme crying on Carlisle's shoulder as Jasper and Emmett smiled at me. Jake and the Captain were behind them, eying me worriedly. In my mind, I gave them a salute. In reality, it was a finger twitch.

After the doctors and nurses left, everyone moved forward. Bella tried to step away, but I squeezed her finger, letting her know I wanted her near. She smiled at me softly, running her fingers through my hair.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Edward," she said, kissing me.

Carlisle chuckled. "Bella has been like a pitbull. I think the whole staff is afraid of her. She even did all your sponge baths."

"You did, baby?" I asked, looking proudly at my girl.

She blushed and nodded. "Some of those nurses are skanks. I wasn't going to let them see my boyfriend naked. I don't trust them."

Everyone laughed as my shortcake kissed me again. Maybe being sick wasn't such a bad thing after all. There were quite a few nurse fantasies that I'd love to play with Bella now that we were having sex. Hopefully, I'd heal quickly and catch the Sleep Stalker so that we could get to more fun sex.

"It would take more than a bullet to kill Agent Cullen," Captain Aro said, stepping forward. "Good to have you back, son."

"Good to be back, Captain."

Jake began laughing. "If all that damn junk food hasn't killed him yet, a gun sure as hell isn't going to do it. Don't ever scare me like this again, Partner."

"You love me," I teased, making kissing faces at him.

"I'm so glad you didn't die, bro," Em mumbled, stuffing his face with a donut. Nothing made my big bro miss a meal.

Jasper smacked him on the back of the head. "I'm glad, too. Imagine me having to go through life with just this oaf as a brother. Seriously, Edward, don't scare us like that again."

For the next hour, I was fussed over, teased, and kissed thoroughly. Then, the night nurse came to inform everyone that they had to leave. There were grunts, groans, and begging, but the nurse held her own.

Before he left, Captain Aro told me that they had the shooting suspect in questioning. He didn't want to burden me with too much and risk me falling back into the coma. I didn't argue but made him promise to fill me in as soon as possible.

Since Carlisle had medical friends all over and money to boot, Bella was allowed to stay with me. Everyone agreed that she was the best option. The Captain had men guarding our door and this part of the floor was on police lockdown. We were safe.

Bella washed my body and helped me into a fresh pair of pajama pants. I was as weak as a baby, but she was strong. Somehow, we did it. Then, she put on an old black and white movie. There was a spare bed set up for her, but she chose to lay by my side.

"I'm not crowding you, am I?" she asked, sweetly.

I shook my head. "You're perfect. In fact, I think Mr. Sparkly is healing faster than me."

My shortcake giggled. "You're so bad. Lily is looking forward to spending more time with Mr. Sparkly, but not right now. I'm just so glad you're back with us."

I smiled, closing my eyes. "I'll never leave you, Bella. I love you so much. We're going to solve the murders together, and then have a big wedding. You're it for me."

She sighed. "You're it for me, too, Edward. I love you, sweet man."

As sleep came to claim me, I heard my mother's soft soprano again. Murder and chaos were a part of my world but so was beauty and light. As long as I had my shortcake by my side and a sharp mind, I could do anything, including catch the Sleep Stalker and end the reign of terror.

* * *

**Lullaby Translation:**

**Aoibheall** - (EE-val) Meaning: the name of the queen of the northern fairies  
**leanbhan** - (LYAN-uh-van) Meaning: little child, baby  
**Tearmann** - (CHAR-uh-muhn) Meaning: sanctuary, refuge, or church land, name of village near Lough Gartan  
**Siabra** - (SHEE-vra) a prankster class of trooping fairies, also spelled Shefro or Siofra.

* * *

_I hope you liked meeting Elizabeth Cullen. I had to give Fedward some closure. He puts so much on his shoulders. Please review and you'll get a lemon square. I'll be in dreamland with the Stoli. Huggles._


End file.
